The Booklet
by Ryffer
Summary: Lying in the middle of a PJO library, a single booklet with different ideas lay. Oneshots and Ideas crammed together filled that book. Enjoy
1. Hold me closer

**Pairings: **Hermes/Percy vs. Apollo/Percy  
**Summary: **After Percy finds that Hermes have been sneaking up to him, weird and strange events began to unfold. The result? Percy is being stalked by the god Apollo, carefully watched over by Hermes, while struggling with his sexuality.

**A/N** - Yes, yes, I've turned into a Hercy fan. Mind you, I still love Apercy. This is just a long oneshot. Sort of a love triangle with Hermes/Percy/Apollo. Yum. Sandwich-y with a Percy on the top.

Oh yeah, Percy's 16 here, Apollo's form is 20 and Hermes' form is 22.

Disclaimer - If I was Rick Riordan, I should have made the books like this. So I'm not him xP

* * *

I didn't know when it started, but all I knew was someone.. or something was invading my privacy. I actually didn't realize it until I woke up one night, with someone next to me, holding me close. The person was obviously a man, taller and older than me. He was sweating. The man's breathing was deep and heavy. As if he'd just ran around the world.

It was Hermes. Hermes was my.. erm.. stalker. It made sense somehow. During these past few weeks after Percy vanquished the titan Kronos, saved Olympus, he's suddenly felt as if someone was stalking him. And he know he was right when his intruder accidentally left their shirt on the floor.

Percy didn't know if he should be scared, mortified or embarrassed at the revelation. Though, he knew that he shouldn't piss the god off. Ancient History class taught him just how gods treated mortals who rejected them. But still, what should he do? Should he let this.. man do whatever he wants with Percy JUST because he's a god? Percy IS still a living being, with his own rights and all.

And if something bad comes to mind, he can always say Hermes was the one who DID invade his privacy. Maybe Percy's dad will save him after all from the aftermath. He now wonders if there's a court for gods. Zeus would probably be the judge. So, doing what could possibly be the last thing he does, Percy pushes Hermes off the bed.

The god landed with a thud! Hermes was suddenly up and running, his eyes dazed for a bit before coming to reality.

"Percy! You're awake! Why did you push me?" Hermes growled, suddenly forgetting he was the intruder. Percy stared at the god, aghast at how HE blames HIM.

"Before I answer that, Lord Hermes, why were you snuggling next to me? I never let you come close to me like that, much less allowed you inside our house." Percy shot back. This time, Hermes stumbled for the right answer.

"I, er.. had a package to deliver to you." Hermes muttered softly.

"And what would that be? Snuggling with me?" Percy hissed, glaring daggers at the god. Hermes blushed and faltered.

"Er.. no. Um.." Hermes stuttered for the right answer.

"Well, what's my package then?" Percy asked, anxious to see the god leave. Hermes stopped mumbling and stared at him. "My 'package'? You said you were here to deliver me something. Or were you lying?" Percy glared at him, more intense this time around.

"I-I do have a package for you!" Hermes blurted. Percy didn't look convinced at all.

"So where is it then?" Percy sneered. Hermes then rummaged through his bag, dropping some weird and random items on the floor as he did. Hermes blushed.

"I- er.. don't have it.." Hermes muttered. Percy scoffed.

"Or maybe you didn't had anything at all. Face it, _Hermes_, you crept into my house in the middle of the night, invading my privacy, snuggled up next to me and Zeus knows what else could you have done!" Percy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the god.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" Hermes said, kneeling for forgiveness. Wait! What was he doing? Kneeling for forgiveness from a mere demigod! He was a god for crying out loud! He didn't need forgiveness. The person - Percy should be the one asking for forgiveness for rudely interrupting him and his.. not too safe dreams about the boy.

"So, you're saying, you just somehow managed to tumble into my bed, just happened to find my body and snuggled up to it?" Percy glared at the god. As he was about to ramble on and on, he didn't expect the said god to suddenly rush up to him and kiss him on the lips.

The actual impact made Percy hit the wall, not too hard, but he knew he'd have a bruise there later. Percy's eyes widened in surprise, confusion and fear. Hermes kept on kissing the stoic Percy, closing his eyes to feel the kid's warmth. After Percy broke free from the surprise, he opened his mouth to gasp, pushing Hermes away.

Hermes stared at the boy. His face was now flustered, deeply blushing red from the kiss, and who knows what else. Hermes pulled back, knowing if he went on, he might injure the boy from.. certain things.

"I.. er.." Percy was speechless. Should he be angry at the god? Any sane person would be. But, something about the kiss.. sparked his interest. It wasn't like, the kiss, anything he felt from kissing Annabeth. Sure there were sparks between him and her, but not as big as the one Hermes just gave him.

With Hermes, Percy felt at least ten thousand volts rush up to him at once. As if he was just electrocuted by Zeus.

"You don't have to say anything. I-I'm the one who's wrong. I didn't mean to intrude you or force myself to you. I wasn't thinking rationally." Hermes said, standing up and walking towards the window. So that's how Hermes got there, Percy mentally told himself.

"And by the way, you should really close your window when you go to bed. It's not safe." With that, Hermes was gone, leaving Percy baffled and flabbergasted.

Percy had a hard time going back to sleep that night. Tons of things were going through his mind. _'Why was Hermes here in the first place? Why did he kiss me? Why did it feel so good when I kissed him? Why..'_ and the list continued on. But he only knew one thing. _'Hermes likes me.'_ Percy thought as he finally reached the world of Iris and Morpheus. As he slept, he had a smile of contentment in his face.

* * *

"Well hello dear brother, where have you been?" Apollo asked Hermes as he approached his house. Hermes gasped, or possibly even yelped, when Apollo came out of hiding. "Well? Where have you been?" Apollo asked, irritated.

"I was just out delivering packages. Why?" Hermes glared at Apollo. Out of all his siblings, Apollo was the one he loathed the most. For not only being as handsome and charming he was, he also had fathered kids as much as he did.

Not to mention his old rivalry with Hyacinth. Most scholars blamed Zephyrus for the Spartan Prince's untimely death, though the two of them knew it was Hermes all along.

"Without your phone?" Apollo said, raising Hermes' phone. George and Martha curled up on the stylus pen.

_"Sorry boss, I should have been awake."_ Martha said.

_"Yeah, so it's her fault, not mine."_ George said.

_"Hey!"_ Martha hissed, twirling around to catch George.

"Shut up you two!" Apollo hissed and the two stopped. "Now, may I ask once more, where were you?" Apollo asked, walking closer to Hermes this time.

"I said I was out delivering packages. Now, give me back my phone!" Hermes said, snatching the phone from Apollo's grasp. Apollo glared at him and Hermes returned the glare. Soon the two were having a glaring contest.

"I'll believe it. For now. But just watch out, Hermes. I'm watching you." With that, Apollo vanished.

_"So, what's the matter, boss? You're back early and you look tired some more."_ Martha asked. _"I thought with P-" _Hermes quickly shushed her.

"Apollo, I know you're there. You won't know who I'm visiting, ever, so just go home!" Hermes shouted. Apollo appeared once more.

"Fine! But I WILL KNOW!" With an angry column of flames, Apollo was gone.

_"You almost gave away his secret, dumb-o!"_ George hissed. Martha bowed her head in shame.

_"I'm sorry boss, I almost gave away, Pe-, his identity." _Martha said. Hermes just sighed.

"It's okay. Just make sure you don't tell anyone about him. And the reason why I'm still tired is because.." Hermes told the two about the story.

* * *

Percy woke up late that morning. Somehow feeling tired, like he always did after training at camp. Though, this wasn't camp. And the even last night was real.

"Percy, honey, come down, you're gonna be late!" Sally Jackson shouted from downstairs. Percy rushed to his wardrobe, picking out a blue shirt, surprise surprise, and a pair of jeans. As Percy was about to leave his room, he tripped over something at the floor.

Looking at it, It was a red arrow, shaped like a heart. There was something inscribed at the heart. Percy easily understood it as it was in Ancient Greek. It said his name. "Percy Jackson." The bow inscribed.

Percy hissed. This was obviously Eros' love arrow, carried by Hermes. Somehow he wasn't surprised. Hermes was probably going to use it last night when he accidentally dropped it.

"Oh well, too bad." Percy said as he snapped it into two, throwing it away on the rubbish bin. Percy was out of the room when the arrow glowed red, and emitted a curling red smoke. The smoke then filled Percy's entire room.

"Here Percy. I've packed your lunch and some extra blue cookies. Good bye honey!" Sally said as Percy left the house.

"Bye mom!" Percy shouted, and he was gone.

* * *

Hermes was watching Percy, hidden by the clouds, and an invisible cap for extra measures. Hermes was afraid to say it. He had grown an infatuation to the boy. It was suddenly like this now.

Hermes would creep in the boy's room at night, snuggling up to his warmth, disappearing at dawn to deliver some packages, be back to watch him go to school, leave once more to his job, come back at lunch time and gawk at him. He would then leave, and come back, following Percy home.

_"Boss, maybe you should go talk to him."_ Martha whispered as his cloud followed Percy.

_"Yeah, and risk Apollo seeing them? Heck no. Don't listen to her."_ George whispered. Hermes sighed.

"For once, Martha, George is right. I can't risk Apollo seeing me talk with Percy. He has enough brain cells to put two and two together. It will be like Hyacinth all over again. I'd rather leave this one _alive_."

Unbeknownst to them, Apollo had tracked where Hermes was last night, with a little help from his friend the Oracle and is now at Percy's room. The god smiled evilly now knowing where Hermes was.

"Oh this is delicious. Hermes is falling for Poseidon's son. I wonder how angry Poseidon will get if I tell him that." Apollo muttered softly, snickering a bit. Then, he noticed the broken arrow and the love that was emitting. "Oh no! I better get out of here before I-" Apollo stopped. He smiled dreamily in the spot where he just was. "Perrrcy." Apollo purred as he vanished.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson. Would you please stop daydreaming and actually pay attention to me!" Percy's geometry teacher shouted. Percy broke out the trance.

"Oh, um, sorry sir. I promise that it won't happen again." Percy apologized. The teacher went back to the board, grumbling curses about 'lousy kids with no brain at all to survive'. Percy was scribbling some notes when he heard someone whisper to him.

"Psst! Percy!" Percy looked over where the voice was, surprised to see Apollo standing next to him. Not really next to him as there was a wall and window in between the two. Percy's eyes widened. Apollo was here? NOW? Floating in midair, three levels high, WITH EVERYONE able to see him?

"Mr. Ja-" The teacher was about to say something when he noticed Apollo on the window. "Mr. Jackson, please refrain from talking to the window cleaner. And Pay attention to me." The teacher said, drawing more things in the board.

"Apollo! What are you doing here?" Percy whispered. Apollo smiled at him.

"Why I'm here to take you out, of course. Pack your bags kid, we're going to Europe!" Apollo said with a wink. Percy's eyes widened.

"What?" Percy hissed, causing some of the students next to him look at him. "I can't go to Europe with you! And how would that be even possible? I have school!" Percy hissed again. The teacher slammed his hands on the table.

"Mr. Jackson! Pay a-" The teacher was saying when the Principal opened the door and went inside. "Oh, hi Mr. Roberts. What a surprise, what are you doing here?" The teacher asked.

"I, um, need to talk with Perseus Jackson over there." The principal said in almost a robotic monotone.

"Of course, of course. Perseus, go with Mr. Roberts." The teacher said, smirking.

"Pack your bags boy, you're going to Europe." Mr. Roberts said, causing all of his classmates to look at him, even the teacher gaped at him.

"He's what?" The teacher asked, dumbfounded.

"He's going to Europe. The Queen herself asked for him. I don't know what or why, but he's needed in Europe. Immediately." Percy rushed up, with his bag and all. He peeked at the window, to see no traces of Apollo anywhere.

"Oh.. Jackson, what did you do now?" The teacher asked, clearly amused at the idea of Percy being an international thief.

"I didn't re-" Percy was about to say when the principal grabbed him and went off.

Once at the main office, the Principal wrote some stuff, called Percy's mom and in a few minutes, she was there, along with Paul, with Percy's suitcase filled with his clothes.

"Oh Percy," Sally said, hugging her son close. "What did you do now?" She mumbled.

"I clearly don't know." Percy said, still in shock.

"Okay, just sign here and he can be on his merry way." The Principal said, handing the two a couple of blue sheets to sign on. After finishing all the documents, the Principal waved Percy goodbye.

* * *

"There you are, Percy. Now, come on, we're wasting day-light! Haha! Get it?" Apollo cackled at his own joke.

"Haha, funny. Now, tell me again, why am I going to Europe?" Percy asked as Sally helped Paul put Percy's suitcases on the trunk.

"Yes, Lord Apollo, why did you suddenly make this offer?" Paul asked. Apollo just grinned as he heard Sally slam the trunk shut.

"Oh Percy, take care," She said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Well, Mr. Blofis Jackson sir, I'm," Apollo said, grabbing Percy's arm, "wooing your son. Yeehaw!" Apollo said, pulling Percy in and driving off like a maniac leaving Paul and Sally there, dumbfounded.

* * *

"That no good, lying, sun god!" Hermes swore as he watched the two fly away to Europe.

"Calm down Hermes." Athena said as he ranted. They were now at Athena's house, or castle.

"How can I calm down Athena when Percy's stuck with a guy like Apollo! You know how impulse he is and how important Percy is to me!" Hermes said, his eyes bulging with fear.

"You can calm down, Hermes. Even though Apollo is.. impulsive, he would never hurt dear Percy like that. He has enough brain cells, thanks to your vitamins, I suppose, to know he couldn't hurt him, not unless he wants Poseidon waging war against him. Along with me, you and probably even Artemis." Athena said, calming her half-brother.

"I know, but still! ARGH! How did he even know where or who I was seeing? Did you tell him anything, Athena?" Hermes asked. Athena backed away. A crazy, anxiety driven Hermes was very scary. Even scarier than Zeus himself.

"I did no such thing! Why would I want to help Apollo in any way? Do you know how many times he's tried to seduce me? Seriously. I hate that man!" Athena said, raising her arms in protest.

"Then who did?" Hermes growled. Ares and Aphrodite peeked in the room.

"Hermes is having another anxiety attack? Who's causing it this time?" Ares said, smirking. He obviously loved seeing others panicking.

"Apollo is. Along with Percy." Athena said as she sat down.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's Percy got something to do with Hermes and Apollo?" Ares asked. Aphrodite's eyes sparkled. Juicy gossip, yum!

"Well. I've erm.. developed a.. crush on him." Hermes said, blushing. Ares' and Aphrodite's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Oh man this is rich!" Ares said as he howled with laughter. Aphrodite's eyes were twinkling.

"And what about Apollo? What does Apollo have to do anything with Percy and you?" Aphrodite asked.

"He's.. erm.. taken him and left for Europe." Hermes said, gritting his teeth. Ares howled even more while Aphrodite had a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh how romantic! Hermes and Apollo, sons of Zeus fighting for Percy, son of Poseidon! Oh this is soo romantic!" Aphrodite said. Athena and Hermes grumbled.

Since Aphrodite has discovered yaoi a year ago, when she went to a manga-con, she's never been the same. She'd been putting two males together, filling her fangirl-ish desires.

"Shush it, Aphrodite. I'm worried about Percy! He's with that maniac!" Hermes shouted. Aphrodite's eyes twinkled even more.

"Oh you're worried about him! OH HOW SWEET! Ares, you should take notes! Oh Hermes, your love story is just so wonderful!" Aphrodite said, wiping away a fake tear.

"ARGH! can't any of you take me seriously?" Hermes shouted. Ares had stopped laughing. But now was chuckling again.

"Pansy pants. Nobody can take you seriously. Okay? You're just.. not the serious type." Ares said.

"ARGGH! I'm leaving!" Hermes said as he started walking off. Athena and Aphrodite then followed him.

"Okay, this is what you should do. You should go and follow the two of them to Europe, sweep Percy off his feet and tell him how you feel." Athena said, smiling at Hermes kindly. Aphrodite snorted.

"Puh-lease. Athena, you're so old fashioned. Okay, here's what you do. Find the two in Europe, fight and beat the living hell out of Apollo, though not too much as he is handsome and my backup if Ares fails, take Percy as your prize, turn him immortal, marry him, and keep him for yourself for the rest of Eternity!" Aphrodite said, clasping her hands together.

"You are nuts if you think Hermes is ever going to do that, Aphrodite." Athena said.

"Well I know he will, because I know Apollo is doing it. See?" Aphrodite said. She produced a mirror out of thin air and in the screen showing was Apollo and Percy out on a date in Paris. "Oh my goodness! They're in Paris having a date! How romantic!" Aphrodite said, fainting at too much love.

"I'll take your advice." Hermes said with a wink. And then he was off. Athena looked around her. No one to see anything. Aphrodite was still passed out so Athena produced a black, PERMANENT ink pen and started scribbling on Aphrodite's face.

After finishing ruining Aphrodite's perfect face, Athena walked back home laughing evilly along the way.

Who knew Athena could be so evil?

* * *

"Seriously, Apollo. This is too much." Percy said as he wiped his face with a napkin. Their first destination was Paris. Apollo looked up from his spaghetti and stared at Percy.

"What's too much, my love?" Apollo asked, brisking away a tuft of hair from Percy's face.

"This. All of this. I have to get home. I can't be here on Paris with you! Besides, I have a girlfriend!" Percy said, but Apollo didn't budge. "Annabeth? remember? The daughter of Athena? Yeah, we're kinda going out, just for information!" Percy shouted. Still nothing.

"You don't need her. You have me. Besides, I bet she isn't much good at bed like I am." Apollo said, smirking. Percy's eyes widened.

"Okay, really, I have to go. See you." Percy said as he headed back to the car. Apollo sighed and walked towards him.

"Aw, come on Percy, I was just kidding. Unless you want to." Apollo said, hugging Percy close and sniffing his hair.

"I-I don't. Now, take me home." Percy said as he broke free from Apollo and sat down in the car.

"Fine, I can take a hint you don't like Paris." Apollo said as he started the ignition. Percy sighed.

"Thank you." He said, putting on his seat belt.

"To England it is!" Apollo declared.

"WHAT? NO!" Percy shouted, but it was too late. The car was already running, faster than the speed of light.

Hermes then popped up.

"Percy? Perseus? Hello? Where are you?" Hermes asked. Hermes looked around, only to see Apollo's car flying off the distance. Hermes growled with rage and flew after them.

"Sacré bleu!" someone shouted. All the other Parisians looked at person, glaring daggers at him.

* * *

"STOP THISS!" Percy shouted as Apollo hooted.

"Aw, you know you love this Percy! And I know you love me too!" Apollo hooted with laughter. Percy, however, looked as pale as a ghost.

"Apollo! LET ME GO! I'm gonna hurl!" Percy shouted, clutching on his stomach. This got Apollo's attention.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! Here! I'll lower down the car. You can just vomit in the ocean." Apollo said. In a few seconds, the car was now in a safe distance for jumping. Percy looked up to Apollo and smirked.

"Sucker." With that, Percy jumped to the ocean. Apollo's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting THAT! But, nonetheless, this provided a challenge for him. To find Percy and make him fall for him. Ooh, Apollo loved challenges.

Parking the car in midair, Apollo jumped, swimming as fast as he could to catch Percy. Apollo's eyes weren't as good underwater like Percy's but it was enough. Percy was already a couple of meters away from Apollo. Apollo licked his lips and swam for dear life.

Hermes was busy flying, trying to locate Apollo's car when it suddenly dropped down. Hermes thought Apollo saw him already and is trying to make a quick getaway. But then, the door on Percy's side opened and Percy dived to the sea. Hermes' eyes widened. The boy was escaping! Here's his chance!

Not too long after that, Apollo jumped down, following suit. But Hermes was smart. He stayed above ground, flying above the two, keeping track. And while he was at it, he threw spikes at the car's tires deflating them, making it sink to the ocean. Apollo stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a still Percy, looking at what Apollo was gonna do next. Take Percy or save his car?

Apollo did the weirdest thing nobody expected him to do. He went for his car. Hermes was surprised for about .00089 seconds, but his mind thawed out of it. Percy, however, still hasn't recovered. Hermes took this chance and dived down. Percy looked at him in disbelief. Hermes reached out his hand, took Percy's own hand and the two vanished.

The two left Apollo and his sunken car in the middle of the ocean. One less problem for Hermes.

* * *

"..." Percy said nothing as Hermes dropped him down his bed. Hermes had just been carrying him, bridal style over to Mount Olympus, and over to his domain. Percy and Hermes didn't say a word throughout their walk.

Percy landed with a huff. Hermes stared at the boy uneasily. Percy averted his gaze, still hurt and confused from last night's events. Hermes can't blame the boy. It was really his fault it's this way. But, seeing as how close Apollo was to Percy was angering him. He wanted Percy. He wanted _Percy_. Percy is _his_.

"Percy." Hermes muttered. Percy still didn't look at Hermes. Instead, he stood up, only to be pushed back down by Hermes. "I'm sorry for last night. I couldn't control myself." Hermes apologized. Percy still wasn't looking. "I know it was rash, completely unlike me, but you have to understand. I like, _love _you." Hermes confessed with no lies.

"..." Percy still said nothing and it was infuriating Hermes now. Why wouldn't he speak? Was he actually giving a god the Silent Treatment?

"Percy, come on, I-I'm really truly sorry. I'm begging you, please, talk to me and forgive me." Hermes said, kneeling down in front of Percy. Percy sat back up and sighed.

"Okay, I forgive you Lord Hermes." Percy muttered. Hermes' eyes glowed with happiness.

"Oh you do?" Hermes said as he hug-tackled Percy down the bed. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Hermes said as he buried himself at Percy's hair, neck and all the places in between.

"Okay, you can stop now." Percy said, chuckling as Hermes kissed his neck, giving him goosebumps.

"Okay, I was a bit carried away there, I admit." Hermes said, straightening his clothes. The two then locked eyes together.

"You really do look like Luke." Percy muttered softly. His green eyes met with Hermes' blue. Before Percy knew it, Hermes was leaning in closer. Closer.. closer.. and then, boom! Their lips met.

Hermes' eyes were closed, just like the first time. In between their kiss, Hermes said,

"If you want me to stop, just say so and I'll stop." And then he resumed the kiss. However, as they kissed, Percy's mind was up and running 150km/hr.

'I like Annabeth, I like Annabeth! I'm straight! I'm straight! I'm.. Oh screw it!' Percy thought as he pulled Hermes' head closer to him, closing his own eyes and deepening the kiss.

'Mm.. he still tastes like the ocean.. and taffy..' Hermes thought as Percy opened his mouth, allowing Hermes in. The two fought for dominance, and surprisingly, Percy won. The two, or at least Percy began to feel light headed so they had to stop. But Hermes was already thinking of many.. many.. other things he wants to do.

"You didn't pull back.. instead, you caved in." Hermes said as he snuggled alongside Percy.

"I tried to, but you're just.. you." Percy said as he snuggled close with him, his eyes finally showing tiredness and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Percy." Hermes said as he too, fell asleep with Percy in his arms.

* * *

Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite were snickering and chuckling when they saw Apollo go home. He was drenching wet! He was cursing in all languages, muttering crazy things about 'Hermes stealing Percy's heart' or something like that.

Then, Apollo stopped in his tracks. Why was he jealous? He didn't like Percy that way.. why did he do those stuff? Apollo tried to remember what happened earlier that day.

He went to Eris for advice, he went to Zeus and then Aphrodite.. and then he went to Percy's room. And then..

"Oh. Stupid Love Arrow." Apollo muttered. Eros' love arrows were definitely a pain in the butt. But then, Apollo starts to wonder and thinks about things.

"I'm single.. nothing to do.. likes challenges.. yes." Apollo smirked. "Percy Jackson, here I come!" Apollo said, smirking happily. This time, Apollo wasn't under influence of Love Magic. This time, his feelings were real.

And he is soo going to get his prize. He won't lose this one like he did with Hyacinth.

* * *

"Mm.." Percy said as he woke up. Sure enough, there was Hermes, still snuggling up with him, and yes, they were still clothed.

"Well this is a position I'd like to wake up from everyday." Hermes said, waking up. Percy chuckles a bit before stretching out his arms.

"Ah.. my body's so stiff." Percy said, stretching his arms and legs, wiggling his toes. Percy was about to stand up when Hermes hugs him closer.

"Don't leave me just yet, Percy." Hermes said, hugging Percy closer. Percy just laughs at this.

"Don't you have a job to get to?" Percy said, trying to break free of Hermes' bear hug.

"Oh shoot! I forgot!" Hermes said, bolting up the bed and changing back to his chiton. Percy chuckles at this.

"You are so forgetful you know?" Percy said. Hermes chuckles along with Percy. "Okay, now go on and do your flying thing. Or else your customers will definitely get angry with you." With that, Percy stood up. But before anything else, Hermes leaned in and kissed Percy.

"For good luck." Hermes said with a wink. "I'll be back at lunch later." Poof! And he was gone. Percy then gets up, got changed and explored the house. It was only until when Percy reached a certain room that his mind worked clearer.

"Oh my goodness. What am I doing?" Percy said as he slumped down the floor. He was now in a room filled with pictures. Pictures of Hermes' kids in fact. There was about a hundred or three hundred of them. All from different eras. There was a picture of the Stoll twins, Chris and even Luke. Percy then cuddled to himself. There was no way he can do this.

He can't stay with Hermes. He just can't. There's still school, Camp, his parents would never allow it, most especially his dad. He'd rather have Percy drown than let Hermes have him. Oh what a predicament he'd put himself into.

So, deciding on what he should do, Percy got up, got dressed and got ready for Hermes' arrival at lunch.

He's going to have to break his heart.

But.. as always, a tiny but is nagging at the back of his brain. But, what if he just stays here? forever? surely Hermes might give him that. To become his immortal lover, forever. He did say he loved him. And Percy is showing reciprocation.

But.. what would Hermes do after a hundred years with him? Surely he'll get bored. He'll move on. To another woman or man probably. And then where would he be? Friendless, family-less, except for his dad, childless as he can't have a child with him.

He's definitely going to be alone. He could go back to earth, have a girlfriend, Annabeth's still available. Hopefully get married, have kids, die with his wife.

He couldn't decide on what to do. Most people would say yes to immortality if they're asked. But he's not most people. He acts differently. Thinks differently.

Fortunately, something distracted his mind as he was thinking. Apollo came rushing towards the door, smirking evilly. Which crept Percy out to the next millenia.

"Oh _Perrcy_." Apollo said, purring as he stalked his prey.

* * *

Hermes had just finished delivering the last of his packages for the morning. He was happy. Percy was happy with him, he was happy with Percy. Heck, he would take all the apples of Hesperides if Percy wanted him to. That was how much Hermes loved him.

But something was nagging in his mind. Something important. Hermes was bugged about that all morning. Was it about a product? a gift? He couldn't place his finger on it. That is, until he saw his house going up in flames.

Many of the minor gods and goddesses were staring at the scene. Disbelief and confusion were clear in their faces. Even the other Olympians were there. Poseidon was reluctant to help douse the fire in Hermes' house, but reluctantly does.

Hermes rushed in the house, trying to find his lover. His Percy. But there was no sign of him at all. Then, he saw something. A footprint. A wet, soggy footprint. Hermes peered in closer. There, in the middle of the footprint was the sun. It was faint, like the footprint, but it was enough proof for Hermes.

Apollo came in and took Percy away.

"APOLLO!" Hermes shouted in pain, anger and anguish, making all the other gods and goddesses cringe in fear.

* * *

Apollo watched Percy as he slept. He looked so cute, so peaceful. He was smiling. Which made Apollo smile. After seeing the kid was alone in Hermes' house, which he forgot to put any spells to block Apollo from entering, he made Percy drowsy and whisked him away to his island.

Apollo was chuckling to himself now. The island he was in was just new. Nobody knew about it, nobody cared about it. It was the perfect hideout for him and his precious. Apollo was smarter now. The island was in between land and air. There were no ocean around it, to where Percy can hide, a huge, invisible force field preventing anyone or anything from coming in or out.

It is there that Apollo would keep Percy for eternity. To never age, to never change. After his grief over Hermes, Apollo would soothe the pain. He would love Percy and Percy would love him.

Him and him only.

He was Apollo's and Apollo was his.

Apollo and Percy. Together forever. The only tree in the island says. It was a Laurel tree. With Hyacinth growing at the sides.

Percy was still dreaming happily when Apollo felt a sudden fluctuation in the atmosphere. In the cosmos really. Someone was angry at him. Who cares? Apollo thought. It was probably Hermes. Oh well, seems he just got home.

"Mm.. huh? Hermes? uh...?" Percy said, groggily as he woke up from Apollo's spell. Apollo got ready. He only needed Percy to look straight into his eyes, and surely Percy would be his.

"Hi Percy." Apollo said, staring straight into Percy's eyes. The boy gasped. The two locked eyes for a minute. Percy was his. He was his.

"Apollo.." Percy muttered. Apollo nodded. Percy smiled his bright and happy smile. "Apollo!" Percy shouts, running to hug Apollo.

"Percy." Apollo mutters as he combs his hair. "You are mine."

"And I am yours." And they kissed.

* * *

"Calm down Hermes! You too Poseidon! Calm down BOTH OF YOU!" Zeus shouted. Poseidon and Hermes glared at him.

"How can I calm down when my son is MISSING? AGAIN?" Poseidon shouted. "The first time was enough to give me anxiety attack and he comes another one! WHY IS YOUR SONS ALWAYS MESSING UP MY Son?" Poseidon roared in anger. An Island sinks down in Ireland.

"Calm down Poseidon! You just sank the Cahill Island!" Zeus shouted. Poseidon glared daggers at him. "Hermes, why wasn't I informed of this earlier? And why didn't you tell me you took Percy?" Zeus asked, exasperated.

"First of all, _Uncle_, I didn't take Percy. Apollo did, I merely saved him from Apollo. But I didn't know Apollo would be stupid enough to barge in at my house!" Hermes shouted.

"No, YOU were stupid enough to forget about protecting my son! It is your fault, Nephew, that my son is gone! If Percy gets hurt in anyway possible from your recklessness, Zeus forgive me, but I WILL UNLEASH MY FURY TO YOU!" Poseidon roared. There goes the London Bridge.  
"And so will your children, I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM, IF MY SON GETS HURT!" Poseidon shouted.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my children!" Hermes said, rushing up to punch Poseidon in the face. Before Poseidon could retaliate, Zeus spoke up.

"STOP IT! There will be no murdering other's children unless you want a war on your hands, Poseidon!" Zeus shouted. The room became deathly silent. "Now, for the matter at hand. Does anyone have any Idea where Apollo could be? Did you check his houses?" Zeus asked.

"We checked his house here on Olympus, but no luck. Eros was checking Apollo's houses in the mortal world, but still no sign of him." Athena said. "We have also sent out troops to search for him. Even Hades is searching in the underworld. But still no sign." Athena added. Zeus rubbed his temples. This predicament was really giving him a headache.

"I say we just forget about the two. Who's with me?" Hera asked. Dionysus raised his hand, but let it down after Zeus glared at him. "Seriously, you people take this way too seriously. Okay, what will you do If I told you where they are?" Hera said, looking as bored as ever.

"You know where they are?" Zeus, Poseidon and Hermes asked. Hera scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Duh. I told him to go there in the first place." Hera said, as she resumed filing her nails.

"Well then tell us woman!" Zeus bellowed in anger. Hera smirked.

"What would you give me so I'll open my mouth? Apollo is a very nice boy. He's my favorite. I won't betray his trust that easily." Hera said, grinning evilly at Zeus and then Poseidon.

"Hera, tell us now or else!" Zeus shouted. Hera looked unmoved.

"Or else what? You'll incinerate me? Well then, go on. But if you do, then the answer stays with me and you'll lose your chance at finding good Ol' Percy. Hahaha." Hera cackled evilly. All the others glared at her.

"I'll give you.. anything I can." Poseidon said. Hera's eyebrow went up.

"Anything? Hm. What about Percy's head?" Hera sneered. Poseidon cursed in ancient Greek as Zeus and Hermes held him back.

"Hera! Be reasonable!" Hermes shouted, struggling to hold Poseidon from killing their only lead. Hera scoffed.

"Fine. I won't ask for that. How about Annabeth's head? That surely would make a wonderful addition to my er.. collection." Hera said, smiling evilly at Athena. This time, Aphrodite and Artemis held HER back.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on my Annabeth!" Athena hissed. Hera's evil side was definitely showing now.

"Oh well, If you can't give me either their heads, then my offer is gone. Ta-ta!" Hera said as she started to walk off.

As Hera walked off, so did their only chance to find Percy.

* * *

"I love you Percy." Apollo muttered for about the hundredth time that day. The two were curled up in bed, still in their clothes, mind you pervs.

"I love you too Apollo." Percy said, snuggling for warmth in the older man.

"Ah, this is perfect. You and me, together." Apollo said, kissing Percy on the lips. It was small peck, but enough to send goosebumps on Percy's spine.

"Apollo.." Percy groaned. Apollo's hormones went raging again. Just hearing Percy say his name like that was enough to drive him wild.

"Percy.." Apollo muttered as he began undressing the young boy.

* * *

"Hera! Come on, please, help us find Percy!" Demeter said, walking alongside her sister.

"Fft. Why should I care? The brat only gives us trouble. Plus, you didn't want to pay my price, so I won't." Hera said.

"What else can we offer you Hera? We surely cannot give Percy's and Annabeth's heads to you. Surely, there must be something you really want." Demeter pleaded. Demeter could really feel how angry and vanquished Poseidon was. She felt the same way she did when Persephone was taken from her.

"I do not want anything else. Now, begone." Hera said, pushing Demeter out of her room. Demeter goes back to the council, shaking her head. Poseidon growled in anger again, filling the entire room with water as he stormed out. There were huge, massive rain clouds all over the world.

Rain poured at areas where rain normally didn't. The deserts have become flooded already. Tons of people, families dead because of Poseidon's wrath. All over the world, tragedies, calamities happened. Not even Sally Jackson could calm him down.

"Hera! Look at this! Because of you, tons of people are dying! Filling up my dimension even more!" Hades shouted in anger. "Hera! Tell us where young Percy Jackson is!" Hades shouted.

"Hahaha. Seriously, Brother, if I even rejected Zeus, my husband, what made you think I'd bother to listen to you?" Hera laughed evilly.

"Hera! Stop this nonsense and tell us where he is!" Zeus shouted, for what seemed to be the thousandth time since Percy was abducted. Hermes had stopped delivering, the plants stopped growing.

"Never." Hera spat.

* * *

Apollo hugged Percy in close. The world, the outside world was in chaos now. There was no place escaping Poseidon's wrath in the outside world. But here, in their Island, the two were safe. Days turned to weeks. Poseidon's wrath didn't stop. Apollo couldn't help but somehow be sorry for all those who died.

But whatever. He's got his Percy and that's all that matters. And best of all, nobody knows where they are. Apollo was smart. He knew about Hermes would try to send something to Apollo. But the force field prevented him from doing just that. Hermes would just fly around the world, going back to the same spot he was at.

Percy was safe with him.

"Apollo, I'm hungry." Percy said, clutching on his stomach. Apollo got up from his chair.

"Oh, Percy, there are tons of food in the kitchen, just pick out whatever you want." Apollo said, leading Percy to the kitchen. But Percy stopped him.

"I'm not hungry _that way_. I'm hungry the _other way_." Percy said, smirking at Apollo. Apollo understood the joke, carried Percy off, bridal style and the two spent hours locked in their room.

Yep. This was surely worth it.

* * *

Four months have now passed since Percy's disappearance. And the world was in ruins. About half the world's population was gone. Dead. The Underworld kept expanding over and over causing Hades to become more agitated.

But Hera still wouldn't budge. Every time they ask her about it, she'd just turn her head around and scoff.

But then, one day, she changed her mind.

"Poseidon! How dare you flood my temple!" Hera shouted in anger. The Olympian Council was formed again. With Hestia taking Apollo's seat.

"How dare you keep my son's location from me!" Poseidon retorted. "My son is my everything! And you're keeping him from me!" Poseidon shouted.

"My temple is important to me too! It is my place of worship! How dare you violate it with your waters!" Hera shouted.

"Hera! Poseidon! Stop it! Just stop it! Hera! If you just told Poseidon where Percy is, then your temple didn't need to be ruined!" Zeus shouted.

"Fine. I'll tell you where. But you, old sea bag, have to replace every statue there is and rebuild my temple!" Hera shouted in fury.

"I agree to those terms. Now, WHERE IS MY SON?" Poseidon shouted.

* * *

Apollo was busy taking a nap that afternoon so Percy was outside playing in the garden. It wasn't that big of a garden, but it was wide enough that Percy can hide in it. Which he usually does when he and Apollo were playing.

Percy had looked over the edge of the island. The waters seemed to have ceased now. Which was weird as it was going crazy just a minute ago. He wondered if something broke it.

Then, Percy spotted a wide array of colourful chariots up in the sky. They seemed to be glowing in different colors. Which was really wonderful. Then, people came out of it. Percy chuckled as they stayed in the sky. One of them seemed to be looking at him. Directly.

The man looked at about forty years old, with a small beard. The man was crying and smiling at the same time. Percy then rushed up to Apollo.

"Apollo, Apollo, there's a weird man outside crying while he was smiling. It's so weird! come on, I'll show you!" Percy said as he tugged the sleeping Apollo out.

"There see! The man's smiling while he's crying! Weird huh?" Percy said, still looking at the man in awe. Apollo, however, wasn't impressed. In fact, he was pissed.

"Percy, honey, go back to our room okay? I'll just have to go and talk with these people for a bit." Apollo said.

"Okay! Bye bye old crying happy man!" Percy said as he ran back inside. Apollo frowned.

"Well, what do you want?" he shouted. Apollo then let the noise barrier down.

"We want Percy back!" Hermes shouted.

"This is wrong, Apollo! Give him back to us, now!" Athena shouted.

"Ha! Fat chance! I am never giving Percy back to you guys! He is MINE!" Apollo shouted. The gods and goddesses then rapidly shouted at him. "Whatever you say, I AM NOT GIVING PERCY BACK! So get lost!" Apollo shouted.

"Stop being so selfish Apollo! Give us Percy back!" Hermes shouted. Apollo's eyes widened.

"_I_ am being _selfish_? Says the man who ordered Zephyrus to kill Hyacinth because of his own jealousy!" Apollo shouted at Hermes.

"Apollo, that was ancient history. Now please, give us Percy back!" Hermes shouted.

"Never!" Apollo shouted. Apollo gritted his teeth.

"Why not? Afraid He'll pick me over you?" Hermes taunted. This was plan B. Athena was always ready with plans.

"Never! He knows he loves me!" Apollo shouted.

"Well, I'll actually believe that if you let him free out of that love magic you've been using on him!" Hermes shouted. "I pity you Apollo. You have to resort to love magic to make someone fall for you! Why? Has your charms been out of touch lately?"

"WHY YOU!" Apollo shouted, charging at him, leaving a hope in the force field, which Athena had expected him to do. Immediately, Poseidon and Zeus rushed inside. "NO!" He reached in, but too late.

Dionysus then held Apollo in place with vines. Demeter helped him. The force field eventually broke down and the gods and goddess landed. A shout was heard inside the house.

"Help! Let go of me! Apollo!" Percy shouted. Apollo wanted to go out and reach for him, but was tied down. He couldn't.

"Come on Percy, let's go and wash out that love magic." Hermes said as he carried the wailing Percy away from the island.

* * *

After almost dropping in the River Lethe, the love magic wore off. Percy's memories came rushing back, which gave him a migraine which lasted for a week, even with the multivitamins Hermes gave him.

Apollo was sentenced to Camp Half-Blood for a Millenia. Dionysus' punishment was lifted. Everything was back to normal now. Everybody, or msotly everybody was happy.

And now it was time for the choice.

"Percy, would you come home with me, become an Immortal god forever?" Hermes asked. Percy hesitates for a bit.

"Hermes, I am honored. But, I can't. Not just yet. Will you wait for me? When I'm in the brink of mortal life, will you then take me?" Percy asked.

"Sigh, I guess that will do. Though I'll visit you often, and snuggle with you." Hermes said, causing Percy and the others to laugh.

Barely a year passed when Percy was hit by a car. He was going home that night from school when a drunk driver accidentally hit him. Percy asked for Hermes and Hermes replied.

Now, Percy is a god. The god of childhood. Protectors of kidnapped children and enslaved children. The others welcomed him proudly and happily in Olympus.

"Ready for bed, Percy?" Hermes asked, kicking off his jeans.

"Sure, hug me close?" Percy asked, laying down beside his husband.

"Of course I will." Hermes said, snuggling close to his husband.

* * *

WOOT! I actually made it through! Wow, I'm immensely proud of my work!

Okay, erm, It might have some spelling errors, but bear it with me. I've decided to write this than my homework lol!

R&R I want to see what you guys thought =]

Thanks!

oh wait, Omake time!

* * *

Percy and Hermes laid in bed, talking about their life together.

"So Hermes.. one thing still bugs me." Percy muttered. Hermes looked up to his lover.

"What is it, Percy?" Hermes asked.

"Um.. I remember seeing a love arrow in my room. Did you send that by any chance?" Percy asked. Hermes looked confused.

"A love arrow? No I don't recall anything about that." Hermes said, causing Percy to be surprised.

"You didn't? Oh.. well, I snapped it into two just to make sure. It did have my name and all." Percy said, baffled at the revelation.

"Oh.. well, it shouldn't have caused any problems seeing as you disposed of it properly." Hermes said, snuggling back to position. But Percy still isn't settled.

"Hermes.. can I ask you another question?" Percy muttered. Hermes sat back up and faced Percy.

"Sure kid, shoot." Hermes said.

"Okay, remember when Apollo was still keeping me prisoner? How.. did, I.. erm.. fall in love with him? I remember you say something about love magic.." Percy said, slightly embarrassed at the fact.

"Oh. That's easy. It seems Aphrodite was working along Apollo all the time. She said, quote 'I just love good yaoi stories! And a love trio like you three, I just can't resist!' so she lent Apollo some love magic. Anything else?" Hermes said, smiling at Percy.

"Oh. Lousy goddess of love." Percy said, turning off the lights and resuming their position.

"Love you." Hermes muttered in his ear.

"Love you too." Percy replied and the two snuggled to sleep.

* * *

Okay, done~

I really hoped you enjoyed it =3


	2. Whisk me away

**Author's Note;** I decided rather than to have tons of one-shots, I decided to put them all into one anthology! I'll probably update this one day after I update in the Percy-ian war. R&R? I'm updating The Percy-ian War! Tomorrow or tonight if I feel nice.

Also, this is an old fic, it may have some errors and some grammar mistakes, please point it out if you can =]

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Percy Jackson. Though I wish I owned Apollo and Hermes. But they're gods and they'll probably kill me for thinking that.

**Warning;** THIS IS A UNIVERSAL WARNING. ALL OF THE FICS HERE, AND PROBABLY EVERY FIC I WRITE IS YAOI. Turn back NOW If you don't like this!

* * *

Apollo was pissed. He loathed this. He loathed having to go through the underworld to do just this. He could go anywhere ELSE but here. But he didn't have a choice. Percy had made his choice. And that was Hermes. The old fool smirked happily when he claimed his prize. Apollo could still remember Percy laughing happily in Hermes' garden as the two laid there. Percy deserved better than Hermes. Percy deserved him. Apollo. And Apollo was sure Percy just made the worst choice anyone can make.

"Apollo, I've been expecting you." Hades said, as the sun god appeared in the throne room. "What do I owe my nephew this wonderful surprise?" Hades cackled. Apollo's eyes glowed bright red in anger. Hades just laughed even more at the expense of his nephew's anger. "Why are you here? If you want to keep Persephone company, then you're too late. She just went up to her mother." Hades grumbled. Without his wife, Hades was moody and grumpy.

"I've come here to ask you something, uncle." Apollo said. Hades' eyebrow went up in a questioning fashion.

"Well then, ask. I do not have all eternity to spend loitering about like you gods. I have tons of souls more to punish eternally. Adolf Hitler is still waiting in line. And I do have a wonderful eternal punishment to inflict to him." Hades said, gripping his throne.

Apollo sighed. "Uncle, I want to know how to bind someone to me, eternally." Hades showed no emotion.

"What do you mean, Apollo? Please elaborate on this. Binding someone to you has many different ways and for many different reasons." Hades said, suddenly interested on Apollo's intentions.

"Of course. What I mean is, I would love to have someone bound to me, with no possible way to get out. I.. lost the person to another. And I am not accepting it. He is mine and not Hermes'." Apollo said, his eyes widening at his slip of the tongue. Hades focused his eyes on the confused Apollo as he smirked.

"So. It is true then. You lost Percy Jackson to Hermes. And you're here now because you can't stand the rejection." Hades noted.

"I did not lose Percy to a loser like him! I am sure Hermes did something to cloud Percy's judgment!" Apollo shouted. The fires cackling in the fireplace grew ten feet as Apollo's anger rose up. Hades' smirk grew even more.

"Ah. So you're denying you lost. I'm fine with that. Now, for the matter at hand, I know the way to bind him to you, eternally. But, for what price? I am not a giving god much less generous to charity cases like you." Hades said. Apollo looked up.

"Uncle, I can help you keep Persephone here forever. To never leave your side ever again. I'm sure Demeter can comply with the offer I've already made her." Apollo said. Hades looked surprised.

"You know how to keep Persephone here forever?" Hades asked, and Apollo nodded. Hades smirked. "How?" Hades asked, intrigued.

"I-I already talked with Demeter. If I give her my cows forever, she would agree to let Persephone stay here forever. Though she did say she must be able to visit her anytime, any day." Apollo said.

"Good enough for me. Let's go and I shall show you how to bind your Percy to you." Hades said and a door appeared in the fire, and the two walked into it.

* * *

Percy laughed. Hermes laughed along him. The two had just spent the entire hour running around in Hermes' garden, a gift by Demeter in congratulations of the two's unity. The flowers always changed color and never stayed the same. It's colors and shapes changed every thirty seconds. There was a maze-like hedge in the center of the garden and inside the hedge was a fountain. The maze was courtesy of Daedalus, when Hades pardoned him and allowed him a day to give the gift.

"Okay Hermes, your turn to catch me." Percy said as he tackled Hermes down. Since the two got married, or as the others said, United, Percy was turned into a god and was given the job as god of children and teenagers. He presided over teenage love, teenage pregnancies and other stuff. While he also presided over to helping lost children make their way back home.

"Fine. Go and hide," Hermes said as Percy rushed off.

"You better not cheat!" Percy shouted as he ran deeper into the hedge. As Hermes counted one to one hundred, his cellphone buzzed. Hermes pulled his phone out, anxious to catch his love and claim his prize.

"Hello? Hermes delivery yada yada, how may I be of service?" Hermes asked, annoyed as the caller was interrupting his time with Percy.

"Ready!" Percy shouted in one of the bushes. Hermes listened as the person ordered. Hermes frowned. The order was big and would take a long time to deliver. Hermes, sighing, flew up and saw Percy hiding behind a bush.

"Hey, Percy." Hermes said, appearing behind him. Percy yelped as the god appeared.

"Hey! I said no cheating! And that means no flying!" Percy said, putting his hands on his sides as he glared at him playfully. Hermes however, wasn't in the mood to be playful. "Hermes? What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Work called. They want something to be delivered asap. And It's going to take a while to deliver." Hermes said. Percy's face fell.

"Oh. How long do you think?" Percy asked. Hermes huffed.

"About three hours. Or maybe even longer." Hermes said. Percy's shoulders lowered.

"Oh. I guess you should go. I'll, uh.. see you later." Percy said as he started walking back to the palace. Hermes reached out to him.

"Look Percy, I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you." Hermes apologized. Percy just smiled at him sadly.

"It's okay Hermes. Go and deliver the package. I can wait." Percy said, trying as hard as he could to show happiness. But his voice was low and sad.

"I'll be back as soon as I could, okay Percy?" Hermes said as he kissed Percy on the forehead. And with that, Hermes was gone. Percy sighed. This was the only downside to their unity. Hermes' job often interrupts them in random intervals and often takes lots of time as one order gets added and another and another. Percy often spent dinners and sometimes even lunchtimes alone.

'This is the price I pay for being with him.' Percy thought sadly. As Percy flicked through the god-version-tv, nothing interesting was on so he shut it off. Percy tried to sleep, but couldn't. So, doing what he usually does when he's lonely, Percy took a stroll in the maze. Just like Daedalus' maze, this one kept shifting and changing. But the familiar sight of the fountain was visible soon enough.

The fountain was a gift from Poseidon. Honestly, Poseidon was fuming when he learned of the plans of Hermes and him to get hitched, but eventually gave his blessing to the two. The fountain looked just like the one at camp, but this one was bigger and grander. Golden drachmas littered the bottom of the pool. The decorations were hippocampi which actually moved around the base. The statues above were Percy and Hermes, with Hermes lifting Percy up in a hug.

Percy smiled sadly in his reflection. Here he was, a god married, erm, united with Hermes as Hera threw a hissy fit when she found out Hermes was marrying Percy and not Apollo, so she didn't allow them to be wed. Instead, Zeus united them, and he was bored as hell. Percy thought about calling his father, but he remembered he was still rebuilding his underwater castle. Chiron was busy with camp, Aphrodite was out at yaoi-con with Artemis and weird enough, Athena.

Almost every god or goddess was occupied. Annabeth was dead, Thalia was out, Nico was out torturing some ghosts and Tyson was busy training new recruits. Percy was alone. Even Hestia was occupied. Somehow, she's hanging out with some kids at camp. He was truly alone. Or so he thought.

"My, my, why the sad face, Percy?" Apollo said, suddenly appearing behind him. Percy gasped. Apollo wasn't too happy when he chose Hermes and Percy was sure he would do anything to change Percy's mind.

"Apollo." Percy spat his name with disgust. Apollo didn't seem to see the hatred in Percy's eyes as he walked closer to him. "Take one more step and I'll crush you with the water." Percy threatened. Of all times, Apollo chose now to appear. "Hermes won't like it if he sees you here." Percy said, standing up.

"I know, but as I know, he's out somewhere and won't be back for a while." Apollo said, smirking. Percy glared at him.

"You made that order. To lure him away from me. Didn't you?" Percy hissed. Apollo just shrugged.

"Can't have him messing up my plans, now, can't I?" Apollo said, taking a step forwards. Percy kept his glare at him. "Oh come now Percy. Turn that frown upside down. And that glare to a gaze. I'm here for peaceful purposes." Apollo said, opening his arms.

"If you're here for peaceful purposes, then why do you have a dagger concealed in your leg then?" Percy hissed. The water around him formed into a trident, ready to attack Apollo.

"Oh, yeah. I just remembered you're a god now and you can't be easily fooled. Well then, I guess I'd have to do this the hard way." Apollo said as he took the dagger out. Percy immediately tensed and kept his hold of the trident ready. "Put your trident down Percy, we can do this the easy way now or the hard way at all." Apollo said. The dagger wasn't celestial bronze, but was just normal metal. However, it seemed to have been dipped in something as it was dripping wet.

"Never. I always take the hard way, only weak people take the easy way out." Percy said. The two now were in a fighting stance. Percy kept his distance from Apollo, just in case the dagger was just a ploy.

"Fine, suit yourself. Better yet, I'll suit it for you!" Apollo said as he threw the dagger which Percy easily dodged.

"Is that the best-" Percy was saying when Apollo appeared suddenly in front of him.

"That's not the best I can do. I can do many, more. Worse than that actually." Apollo said as he grabbed for Percy. Percy, remembering the trident he was holding and threw it at the god. Apollo dodged and took a step back. "Is that all?" Apollo said as he smirked. Percy grunted. Percy reached out to the water in the fountain but suddenly, vines from the hedges appeared and held him in place.

"What?" Percy shouted as another vine held his wrist. From out of nowhere, Dionysus appeared. Percy's eyes widened. "Mr.D! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, as he tried to move his wrist. The vines holding his legs were now growing and was up to his waist.

"I'm here as a payment. Apollo helped me once and I owe him this." Dionysus said, snapping his fingers and the vines grew some more. Percy was trapped.

"Don't do this Mr.D!" Percy shouted as he strained the vines, but the vines were stronger and kept getting stronger as it grew. Apollo smiled at his helpless captive.

"Okay then, Dionysus, you have officially repaid your debt. Now, leave us be." Apollo said. Dionysus didn't have to be told twice. With a grunt, he vanished leaving only a smell of old wine lingering in the air. "Now, Percy," Apollo said as he crept on his victim.

* * *

Hermes cringed. He knew somewhere, at that time, something really bad was happening. And that could only mean one thing. Percy. And Apollo. _'Tsk. Apollo put me into this. He knows I can't leave just yet until I complete this order.'_ Hermes mentally hissed. He could only hope Percy was okay. _'Don't worry Percy, I'll be back to save you..'_

* * *

Percy shuddered at the sight. They were back in the underworld. Percy was now bound, gagged and stuffed in Apollo's sun-chariot.

"Ah, we're here Percy. We can finally start it." Apollo said, flashing a smile at the tied up Percy. Percy made some grunts as he tried to get out, but Apollo just laughed at his futile attempts. He could see Hades now, unsmiling and emotionless. Apollo then parked the car and got Percy out.

"Hello Percy. I do hope Apollo wasn't too hard on you." Hades said, smiling at the angry Percy. "Let us proceed then." Hades said, motioning the two to enter. Surprisingly, for Percy at least, Persephone was there along with Demeter. Both goddesses gasped when they saw Apollo carrying Percy.

"Hades! What is the meaning of this? Why is Percy here?" Persephone asked. Demeter looked at him, surprised too.

"They are here for a different matter. Honestly, just go back to reading your books. They'll be gone soon enough." Hades said, opening a door in the fireplace. The exact same place where Hades told Apollo his plan..

_"Dear Apollo, the only way you can bind Percy to you by force, other than him marrying you, is by drinking the waters of each river here. The river Styx will cure his anger at you, the river Lethe will cleanse his mind, the river Kokytos will take away his sorrows, the river Acheron will take away his pain and the river Phlegethon will take away his passion for Hermes. Though, there is another requirement." Hades said._

_"What is the other requirement?" Apollo asked. Hades sighed and opened a cabinet. There were three vials in total. A vial with red-colored substance in it, a vial with blue-colored substance and the last one had a color-less liquid in it. _

_"The other requirement, dear Apollo, is Percy's god-Ichor and his mortal-blood. The potion needs both so he can be tied to you as a god or as a mortal. If one is missing, and he turns back to mortal or becomes a god, the bond between you two will be broken." Hades said, as he checked the contents of these vials. _

_"So.. I turn him mortal again and then back to a god?" Apollo asked. _

_"Yes. But you need the sun to turn him mortal and you need the moon to turn him into a god. You can only turn him mortal at exactly twelve noon and turn him immortal at midnight." Hades said, taking the red and blue vials respectively. "He must also be at plain sight. So you need to take him in the mortal world." _

_"Hm.. this is hard. But for Percy, I'll do it." Apollo said and Hades nodded. _

"The sun is almost at peak. Here is the vial. Now leave us be." Hades said, pushing the two off. Apollo grinned and examined the vial.

"Let's go and have some mortal fun, now, shall we Percy?" Apollo said, stuffing Percy to the seat next to him. Percy made grunted noises along the way back up. "Here we are. In plain sight and everything." Apollo said as he placed Percy on top of a hill. They were somewhere. The sun was high and on peak. Apollo got Percy out and planted him next to a tree.

"You won't get away with this. I'll get out and I won't drink that!" Percy shouted. Percy was hoping that if he shouted loud enough, a god would hear him and save him. Then he'll kick Apollo's butt and maybe even make _him _drink the vial.

"Oh yes I will. Now, open up." Apollo said, opening the cork which made a 'pop' sound. There was red smoke coming out. Apollo knew better than to inhale that. The smell was made to be intoxicating making the person want to drink it. And sure enough, It caught Percy's attention.

"Nngh.." Percy said as he tried to resist the smell. But he was already exposed to it, which made it highly impossible.

"Open up." Apollo said. Against his own will, Percy opened his mouth and drank the whole potion. Taking huge gulps, Percy soon emptied the vial. Percy's body then went into flames. His insides burned as with each passing second. Apollo looked away. Hades told him that by turning him mortal, Percy would suffer for at least a minute, or longer, depending on the time he spent as a god.

"Help me.." Percy groaned. His throat burned with thirst, his lungs labored, his breaths came in short gasps as he tried to inhale air, but find he couldn't. After three minutes, the pain subsided and Percy was mortal. His body felt heavy still and he still couldn't talk.

"Here. You must be thirsty." Apollo said as he handed Percy a bottle of mineral water. Unable to resist or be angry at the god for the moment, Percy took the bottle and drank it in ten seconds flat.

"I.. hate.. you.." Percy muttered softly. Apollo just smiled as Percy tried to glare at him. "Hermes.. kill.. you.." Percy panted.

"Whatever. Now, this might hurt, but it's necessary." Apollo said, producing the dagger. It was the dagger from before. Metal, not celestial bronze. Apollo took Percy's wrist and made a small cut in it. Collecting the drop of blood in a vial, Apollo kissed the wound and it disappeared. Percy was still exhausted from the transformation so he didn't need to be bound.

"I.. Hermes.." Percy said, stumbling as he tried to walk. Apollo just chuckled.

"Percy, you need to forget about him. I'm here now, and you're mine. As soon as the ritual is finished, we're eternally together." Apollo said, pulling Percy down to the tree's shade. Apollo then laid Percy down, his head lying on his lap. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a better world." With a grunt of disapproval, Percy fell asleep.

* * *

In his dream, He saw his father, Hermes and Zeus talking loudly and angrily. "How dare Apollo do this to my son! Can't he see he's already made his choice! I swear, once I see Apollo, I'll gut him like a fish and feed him to his children!" Poseidon roared in anger.

"I'll go help you skin him alive." Hermes gritted his teeth. Hermes just blew the horn, signaling an emergency meeting. A few seconds later as the two were still angry, the gods and goddesses piled in.

"What's this emergency meeting about? Aphrodite and I were busy!" Ares growled, but Poseidon growled louder and angrier and instantly, the god of war took his seat and shut up. The rest soon piled in and Hermes and Poseidon took their respective seats.

"As you have noticed, Apollo is missing." Zeus started and all the other gods and goddesses started mumbling to each other.

"That's because he was just at the Underworld with Poseidon's son, duh." Demeter said, looking as bored as ever. Zeus, Poseidon and Hermes stared at her in surprise.

"Demeter, how did you know that?" Zeus asked. Demeter sighed.

"I was just there delivering Persephone. I saw him and a tied up Percy go talk with Hades. Why?" Demeter asked. Zeus and Poseidon clenched their fists.

"Demeter, what were you doing delivering Persephone there? It's still your time with her." Zeus asked. Demeter looked up.

"Oh. Well, Apollo and I made a deal. He gave me his sun-cows and I allowed Persephone to stay there full time." Demeter replied. Poseidon growled. Apollo definitely had a plan.

"Hades!" Zeus roared and instantly, the Lord of the Dead appeared. Hades didn't look surprised at all. It was as if he was expecting them.

"Zeus. Poseidon. To what I owe my brothers this pleasure?" Hades said, looking smug.

"Hades! What was Apollo doing in your realm with my son?" Poseidon roared, making the waves in the human world around thirty feet tall.

"He just simply asked me to bind him and young Perseus forever. That's all." Hades said. Poseidon's face grew red with anger while Hermes' eyes bulged out.

"AND YOU HELPED HIM?" Hermes shouted in fury.

"Well, he did gave me an offer I can't refuse." Hades said.

"Persephone." Hermes hissed in understanding. Hades nodded.

"So, can I go now? I do have a life and a wife." Hades said, standing up from his make shift chair and opening the portal to the underworld.

"Wait!" Zeus shouted. "What did you say to him? What method of binding did you tell him?" Zeus asked, afraid for the worst. Hades smiled at him.

"The eternal binding of course. Where he has to drink from all five lakes and drink his immortal and mortal blood. Now, need anything else?" Hades said. No replies.

* * *

Percy woke up gasping for air. Apollo immediately ran back to where Percy was. "Percy, are you okay?" Apollo asked, his face showing full concern. Percy was coughing and hacking as his lungs labored. The sun was already setting in the distance. "I'll go get you some water, hold on." Apollo said, running to his car and getting a couple bottles of water. Percy hungrily drank all of it down.

"I.. what.. huh..?" Percy asked as he examined where he was. He tried to remember what he was doing just then, but came with a blank. "Apollo?" Percy asked, surprised to see the god.

"Percy." Apollo replied with a smile. Weird. Percy felt as if he wasn't supposed to be there with the god. But why?

"I'm not supposed to be here.. I think.. am I?" Percy asked and Apollo only shrugged.

"I don't know. But, how are you feeling?" Apollo asked as Percy sat back down.

"I'm okay I think.. though some parts of my body hurt.. though I don't know why.." Percy said, flexing his arms to work out the kinks.

"Maybe you should rest some more. I have some ambrosia we can snack on." Apollo said, producing a bag of ambrosia squares. Percy hesitated for a bit, a reason he didn't know what for because the god was friendly, before he took one and munched it.

"Um.. Lord Apollo.. why am I here?" Percy asked. Apollo stiffened. Oops. What was he supposed to say? He was here because he kidnapped him against his will to turn him into his lover while abandoning Hermes along the way?

"You're here because I thought you deserved a break. You did save the world and all." Apollo said, popping an ambrosia square and gulping it. Percy relaxed as he rested on the tree.

"Oh. I guess so. Thanks.." Percy said. The ambrosia's effects were already showing and soon enough, all his pain was gone. But far from it..

"So Percy.. hungry?" Apollo asked. Percy nodded shyly. Apollo gave a hearty laugh and a picnic basket showed. "Here. Have a sandwich. There's still some here if you're hungry. There's some bottles of water there. And some wine if you'd like." Apollo said, winking at Percy, who blushed as he took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Thanks.. Lord Apollo." Percy said as he finished his sandwich.

"Just Apollo. We're friends, right?" Apollo said, smiling at Percy, who nodded. "Here, have a drink." Apollo said, taking out a bottle of water from the basket.

"Thanks." Percy said, drinking it until it was finished. As soon as he finished, Percy somehow felt.. like a weight just passed from his chest.

"The moon's beautiful, Isn't it?" Apollo asked, gazing on the full moon rising in the distance. "It should be, though. That's my younger sister." Apollo said with a light laugh. Percy choked on the water as he laughed. "This is nice, Isn't it?" Apollo asked, gazing at the moon.

"Yeah.. I guess." Percy said. The sun god next to him smiled and sighed deeply. "Why do you sound like you're sad? Is something wrong?" Percy asked. Apollo looked at him with sad, pleading eyes. Which totally confused Percy. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy asked.

"It's nothing.." Apollo muttered as he looked away. Percy, deciding to let the topic pass, looked to the other side, staring straight at the moon. The moon seemed bigger and closer tonight. The moon was closer.. brighter.. and then Percy saw a silhouette of Artemis. And instantly, memories flooded him.

"You!" Percy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Apollo. This got Apollo's attention. "You monster! You took me away from Hermes!" Percy shouted, now remembering his life with Hermes. "You kidnapped me!" Percy shouted. Apollo scowled. Apparently, the amnesiac magic didn't last that much, thanks very much Aphrodite.

"Yeah, Percy. But now we're here, we can stay here forever." Apollo said, standing up. Percy glared at him intensely.

"You're sick. And delusional thinking I would agree to this." Percy was now backing away from the tree. But oddly enough, Apollo didn't move. "I'm leaving. I need to get back to Hermes." Percy said, running off to the forest. Which was weird again as Apollo didn't follow him. But Percy had learned enough of Apollo to know the god had many tricks up in his sleeves. But Percy didn't care. He only wanted to get away from the love-struck god as fast as he could.

"Back so soon?" Apollo asked. Percy gasped. He was sure he ran straight ahead, making no turns or any detours. But why was he back to where he started? Unless... "Yep. This island is magical. You can't leave unless I want you to. So, save up your energy and sit down." Apollo said, standing up.

"Never." Percy shouted, running back to the forest. He knew there was a way out. There always was. Though.. Apollo could be right.. this might not be a real island. This could be a different dimension where there are no ways out.

"Hello. Want a drink?" Apollo asked as Percy once again re-emerged in the clearing. Percy hissed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Percy shouted, angry at the persistent god. Apollo straightened his clothes as he stood up.

"I am doing this because," Apollo said, transforming right next to Percy "I love you." Apollo said, grabbing Percy closer.

"Well guess what, I don't love you. In fact, I hate you." Percy said, punching the god, but Apollo kept his grip. Oh right, Percy was mortal now. All thanks to Apollo. "Let me go." He hissed. But Apollo just tightened his grip which made Percy scream in pain. "Ah!" Percy shouted as he crumpled to the ground.

"Now, Percy, you don't want me to hurt you. So, just open your mouth and drink this." Apollo said, producing the blue vial. Percy's learned his lesson and kept his breath. Apollo just sighed. "Fine, hold your breath. But the next time you need to breathe, this is the only thing you'll smell." Apollo said, holding the vial close to Percy's mouth.

Percy had to breathe. It was almost a minute and he was turning blue with the lack of oxygen. But he couldn't. He can't open his nose and inhale air. Because with just one whiff of it, It would intoxicate him and make him drink it. But he was getting light-headed now. He needed oxygen, fast. Unable to keep his breath any longer, Percy opened his mouth and inhaled air.

Apollo smiled. He was close. Percy's eyes wandered for the vial. Like he thought, it was intoxicating like the other. Percy reached for it, which Apollo happily gave. In three quick gulps, Percy had emptied the vial. And now for the pain.. Percy dropped the vial. He crumbled to the ground. Unlike the first time, there was no searing heat. Instead, it was cold. Deathly freezing cold. Percy was shivering, though it was a crisp summer evening. Percy grabbed out to hug Apollo as he was the only other source of heat.

"And now, for the Ichor." Apollo muttered as he hugged Percy. Percy was still shivering under his touch, but eventually faded away. Apollo lifted his wrist, and made a small cut in it. The blade was celestial bronze. A drop of golden Ichor fell into the vial and Apollo sealed the wound. "Rest, Percy. You'll need your strength for this one." Apollo said.

Apollo reached out for the vial containing his human blood, and the waters from the rivers Styx, Lethe, Kokytos, Acheron and Phlegethon. Mixing the blood, Ichor and the waters, the vial glowed red, gold and then turned colorless. Apollo then walked back to the still-crumpled Percy.

"Here, drink this." Apollo said as he lifted Percy's head. Percy was too tired and had no energy left to fight. He only wished that the vial brought no more pain. As he drank it, the liquid contained no taste. Percy suffered no pain. No nothing.. he was numb. Percy closed his eyes and rested for a bit.

"It is done."

* * *

Hermes was pacing along with the other gods. "How could you do this Artemis? We trusted you!" Hermes shouted in full fury. "I TRUSTED YOU! PERCY TRUSTED YOU! He even saved your life! And how dare you betray him like this?" Hermes shouted. Artemis cringed but stood up straight.

She was no longer in an eight-year old's body. She had allowed herself to mature, around eighteen. "I had to do it Hermes. I did it for my brother. I know this might seem wrong to you, but it's right for him. I-I had to do it." Artemis said as she took her seat.

"Zeus, father, is there anything I can do to revert this? I-I can't lose Percy. Especially not to Apollo!" Hermes shouted, but Zeus only shook his head.

"I am sorry Hermes, but the deed is done. Percy has been bound to Apollo now. There is nothing to revert it." Zeus said, shaking his head apologetically. Hermes' face faltered. Had he really lost Percy forever to.. Apollo? No. He will find a way. There is always a way. Nothing is permanent. Even death itself is not permanent.

"This. Is not over." Hermes said, staring straight at Artemis before he flew off. The goddess could only tear up as she watched her half-brother disappear. The rest of the gods and goddesses soon left, only leaving Zeus, Artemis and Hera.

"Why did you do it Artemis? You knew where they were, you could have told us." Zeus said as he hugged the crying Artemis.

"But father.. I saw how happy Apollo is when he is with Percy.. He was always happy with him. And.. If that is the only way I can make him happy.. then I had to do it." Artemis said, wiping some tears.

"Well, what I think you did was right. Apollo is better than Hermes. Maybe this time I'll allow them to marry. Ha." Hera said as she left. Zeus can only sigh as Artemis left. What a messed up family they have.

"Poseidon. I know you're here. Show yourself." Zeus said and sure enough, Poseidon appeared from his hiding place.

"Brother. I cannot believe Artemis and her actions." Poseidon said. He was different now. He looked Older, like he did when his castle was being attacked by the monsters in the war. "I thought she cared about Percy.. But I was wrong." Poseidon said, sitting down sadly at his throne.

"She had her own reasons. What might be right to her can be wrong to the rest of us. But, there is nothing we can do. At least we know where Percy and Apollo are now." Zeus said, sighing deeply.

"Delos. I should have known. That Island was sacred to both of them. I should have been there to stop Apollo. I should have saved my son from this." Poseidon said. Zeus can only sigh in defeat.

"Give it a hundred years. Hermes would cool down. And maybe Percy would warm up to Apollo. Do remember the two shared a brief time together back when he was a mortal." Zeus said.

"Yes, that is a possibility. But one hundred years, lots of things might happen. Hermes might do crazy things. He could attack Apollo to get my son back." Poseidon sighed.

"But his efforts will be futile. Apollo has bonded him and Percy forever. Mortal or Immortal. There is no other way to reverse it." Zeus sighed. Poseidon wept as Zeus left, knowing nothing else can be done.

* * *

Percy woke up in a different area. The room had high ceilings, and the room was mostly made with gold. The bed he was sleeping in was about the length of ten queen-sized beds all sewn together. Intricate figures decorated the room. Paintings of forests, rivers and mountains decorated the walls. Soft music of the Lyre filled the air making Percy feel happy.

"Had a good rest?" Apollo asked. And instantly, the feeling of happiness was gone. Percy glared at the god, who by the way, was the one playing the lyre.

"You monster." Percy muttered softly. He had intended to shout it louder, but found he couldn't. Apollo merely ignored him and kept playing his lyre.

"Isn't this Ironic, Percy? I'm playing the lyre Hermes invented. Though it is a worthy payment after he stole my cattle." Apollo said, strumming the strings of the lyre. Percy scowled at him.

"I guess I'm bound to you now, aren't I?" Percy said in defeat. Apollo smiled.

"Don't be so sad. You should count this as a blessing. You and I are getting married. Isn't this wonderful? After thousands of years being single, I'm finally getting married. And to you." Apollo said, smiling at the pale-faced Percy.

"I.. marry.. what?" Percy asked. Hera didn't allow him and Hermes to marry, but now she'll allow Apollo to marry Percy? What kind of a sick woman she is.

"You heard me. You, me, wedding, kiss. Hera allowed it, we're getting married later in the morning. But for now, you should rest. The muses would be here soon to prepare you." Apollo said, standing up to leave.

"Wait.. you're trusting me here alone? Don't you think I would escape?" Percy asked, unsure why he said it. Apollo chuckled softly.

"Oh Percy. You cannot leave nor you cannot escape. Sure, you can leave and might disappear for a while, but when I will for you to appear, you will appear regardless either you want it or not. So, I am leaving you alone for now." Apollo said. And with a snap of his fingers, Apollo was gone leaving Percy alone.

"I hate you.." Percy mumbled softly as he resumed back to sleep.

* * *

When Percy finally awoke, he found himself being tended to by nine maidens. They had to be the Muses. Servants of Apollo, goddesses of wisdom. They were busy mumbling to themselves in ancient Greek. Percy yawned, which caught the attention of the muses. Immediately, they all rushed up to him. "Er.. Hi? What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Master Perseus, we are preparing for thy wedding. Come, your garments are ready to be worn." A muse said to him. Percy frowned.

"No, I'm not going to." Percy said as he went back to the bed, covering himself with the blanket. The muses looked worried.

"Master Perseus, you have to. Lord Apollo has instructed us to prepare you for your wedding. He expects you to be with him in the altar at noon. Best for you to hurry and dress." The muse said as she tugged on the blanket. Percy tugged back, only to lose when all nine muses tugged against him.

"Can't you muses see I don't want to be married to him?" Percy hissed, glaring angrily at the muses, all who were quivering in fear.

"But Master Perseus-"

"Percy, my name is Percy not Perseus." Percy interrupted.

"Master Percy, Lord Apollo says you should be there, or as quote 'There will be direct consequences if he fails to comply'. Thou do not know of Lord Apollo's wrath, but we do. So please, Master Percy, hurry up and get dressed." The lead muse said. Percy all looked at them, and all of them showed they were scared.

"No. I don't care how much pain Apollo gives me, I won't be his bride." Percy huffed. The muses looked worried.

"But Master Percy," The lead muse was saying again. Percy raised his hand.

"I am not doing this. No amount of power in Mount Olympus can make me do this. Actually, I'm running away." Percy said as he stood up and began running away, leaving nine stunned muses. Percy gasped once he was out of the main mansion. The garden surrounding it seemed to go forever and ever and the gates seemed to change location every second, never to stay in the same place twice.

"Master Percy!" The muses cried out. Percy had to think, fast. Percy jumped towards the garden and found himself a hiding place. Percy laid there as the nine muses kept calling his name over and over. Eventually, they all stopped. Percy knew better to think that they gave up. He knew something worse was coming. And sure enough, a loud barking was heard.

"PERCY!" Apollo himself shouted. Percy cringed. Apollo was here, he could easily summon Percy without going doing anything, so why wasn't he summoning him like Percy thought? "Show yourself or suffer my punishment!" Apollo shouted. Percy stayed low, hidden from the visible eye. "Suit yourself. Griffin, go fetch Percy." And an inhuman roar filled the whole garden. Percy looked up and saw a magnificent creature.

It was a griffin. A creature with the body of a lion, but had the head, talons and wings of an eagle. The creature was growling, sniffing the air. And then stopped. It opened it's large wings and took off into the sky. Percy gasped. The griffin was directly above him. Percy began running away as the griffin swooped down, missing him by an inch. Percy staggered as he tried to dodge it's beak but was failing miserably.

"Stop!" Percy shouted but the griffin didn't listen. The griffin launched it's beak once again, this time, hitting Percy on the shoulder, making Percy sprawl in the ground. Golden Ichor poured from the wound. The griffin stopped as Apollo walked next to it.

"I said for you to get ready. But you didn't listen. And I hate that. Next time, obey or else." Apollo said before he walked off. The muses then ran to Percy and carried him off.

As the muses dressed Percy in his wedding robes, Percy made no sound at all, only groaning and grunting when something touches the wound the griffin caused. The wound itself stopped bleeding, but a huge gash was still visible. Percy was glad the robes covered it. After the muses finished preparing him, Percy took a look at the mirror. Unable to resist, he gasped as he marveled on how he looked. The robe he was wearing was of dark blue but had golden edges. Images of the sun and moon were present in each side and the sea was in the bottom part.

* * *

"Ready." The muses declared and so they led Percy into a corridor. Two huge doors blocked the pathway. Percy sighed. This was it. He was getting married to Apollo. The doors themselves opened and Percy walked in. There were some minor gods and goddesses, some of which gasped when they saw Percy. Percy was surprised when he saw Poseidon walk up to him.

"I'm sorry Percy, I couldn't do anything." Poseidon said as he took Percy's hand and led him through the aisle.

"Don't worry father, I do not blame you." Percy muttered. Percy looked at the front altar and there stood Hera and Zeus, along with Apollo who was smiling proudly. Percy looked away to look at the guests. Sure enough, Hermes wasn't there. Not that he can blame him. Percy himself didn't want to be there. Percy wanted to shout out loud and run away from this wretched place. Maybe he'll succeed, though if not for that blasted bond.

Soon, they reached the altar. Poseidon reluctantly Percy let go and took his seat. Apollo smiled at his bride-groom. "This is it, Percy. Our wedding. Aren't you happy I saved you from a terrible future with Hermes?" Apollo asked, laughing as if it was a funny joke. Percy only scowled. Hera cleared her throat and Zeus began talking.

In front of them was a big hearth, and surprisingly enough, Hestia wasn't there. Zeus spoke up and started talking in Ancient Greek. The ceremony was a blur to Percy. The only thing he was thinking about the whole time was Hermes. Where was he? Shouldn't he be here helping Percy fight off Apollo?

Just then, when Percy is about to lose hope, Hermes, his dashing hero burst through the windows. Everybody gasped. Percy smiled. Apollo growled. "Hermes, how nice of you to join us in MY wedding. Though, I do prefer if you use the doors instead like everyone else." Apollo hissed. Hermes just glared at him.

"I'm not here for your wedding. I'm here to rescue my Percy." Hermes shouted. Apollo laughed.

"Yeah, sure. You can't do anything, Hermes. Percy is bonded to me. Mortal or Immortal. There is nothing you can do!" Apollo shouted. But Hermes just smiled. Percy was still too stunned to say anything.

"Oh how wrong you are, Apollo. There IS a way. And you said it yourself. He is bound to you as a mortal or as an immortal." Hermes said.

"Yeah, so?" Apollo sneered. Hermes' grin widened.

"That doesn't mean dead. I could kill Percy right now and your bond will be broken!" Hermes shouted. The gods and goddesses gasped. Percy was smiling now and Apollo and Hera were glaring daggers at Hermes.

"You wouldn't dare! Hades said there is no other way around it!" Apollo shouted in fury. But Hermes just shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. Hades lied to you, and everyone else. You didn't take Percy's ghostly essence. So, If he dies, the bond will be broken and so will your marriage. " Hermes said. Apollo pushed Percy behind him, a bit too roughly as Percy landed on the floor. "Now!" Hermes shouted. Immediately, Poseidon grabbed Percy and made a run for it.

"Percy!" Apollo shouted, but Hermes quickly swooped down and punched him in the face. Apollo was immediately knocked out. The gods and goddesses went up in panic. Zeus looked at Hermes and smiled approvingly. Hera, however, fumed.

"Poseidon! Hurry!" Hermes shouted as the father and son ran through the aisle. Some of the gods and goddesses tried to stop them, but was pushed away by Poseidon. Percy was laughing as they ran off. The two stopped when they got to the sun chariot. Percy ripped off the 'Just Married' sign and threw it away. Hermes soon joined the two and hugged Percy.

"Hurry up, I'll stay here and keep Apollo knocked out. Hurry!" Poseidon shouted. Two Pegasus appeared. It was blackjack and another pegasus.

"Blackjack!" Percy shouted at the sight of the old friend.

'Hey Boss, why didn't you invite me for your wedding?' Blackjack asked. Percy snorted.

"Haha, very funny. Now, come on, let's go!" Percy shouted and Hermes took the reigns. The Pegasi flew as fast as they could towards the Underworld. Hades was waiting for the two in the entrance.

"Okay Percy, here's what you have to do. You have to drink the vial. You'll die Immediately, but I promise, I'll find your soul and reunite it with your body." Hermes said as Hades walked closer.

"You have an hour to find Percy's ghost, Hermes, or else he'll join the dead forever." Hades said, shoving the vial containing the colorless liquid to Hermes. Percy looked up at Hermes.

"Good luck, find my soul okay?" Percy said, smiling as he drank down the liquid. Percy's life force soon vanished and Percy's corpse dropped to the ground. Now was the hardest part. To find Percy's soul. Hermes had to be quick. The fields of Asphodel contained billions and billions of souls, which could take more than a week to navigate. But he didn't have a week. He only had an hour. So, Hermes placed Percy's body in the sun chariot and ran for Percy's ghost.

"Hermes! I think I saw Percy over there!" Nico shouted, pointing to the middle of the field. Nico waved hurriedly to Hermes. Hermes nodded and went to the area. Ghosts reached out to him and Hermes had to dodge them.

"Hermes! Percy's over there at the end!" The ghosts of Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard shouted. The two were supposed to be staying in Elysium but after hearing Percy's story, they snuck out to help Hermes.

Hermes soon saw the ghost of Percy, ironically talking with the ghost of Gabe. Gabe seemed to be friendlier now, but Hermes still loathed him. Percy wasn't saying anything, just moving to and fro. "Percy!" Hermes shouted, though the ghost of Percy didn't reply. He was down to thirty minutes now. Hermes swooped down and took Percy's ghost from where he was standing at.

"Hermes?" Percy asked, showing surprise. Hermes nodded. The ghosts of the past Camp Half-bloods shouted and hooted when they saw Percy with Hermes. Even Luke shouted and hooted as they passed Elysium. Annabeth was there too, smiling happily at the couple.

"Good luck seaweed brain!" Annabeth shouted and Percy laughed. Luke then came and hugged Annabeth as they watched the two leave. They still had a good fifteen minutes. They were passing the newly arriving ghosts now. They passed Cerberus and were almost home free. That is, until they saw that the sun chariot and Percy's body was nowhere to be found.

"Apollo." Hermes hissed. Percy then roared in pain. A ray of sunshine was shining through a hole, which was burning Percy. Hermes dropped Percy. "Hide over there for now. I'll come back, I promise." Hermes said and soon he was gone. Annabeth, Luke, Silena, Charles and the others were soon running after them.

"Seaweed brain! Where's Hermes? You only have twelve minutes left!" Annabeth shouted.

"He can't find my body! Apollo took it away somewhere!" Percy shouted. Immediately, the ghosts panicked. "Help me, maybe he's here somewhere!" Percy shouted, frantic. The ghosts looked above to see Hades who just shrugged. That meant yes.

"Quick! Hunters, check over by the edge of the river Styx! Charles, you and Silena and Michael lead the other campers at the edge of Cerberus' area. We need to find Percy's body in less than ten minutes!" Annabeth shouted. The ghosts then searched frantically.

* * *

Hermes looked over the horizon. There was no sight of Apollo or the sun chariot anywhere. Where was he? Then, something popped in his head. Delos! That's where Apollo should be! Hurrying as fast as he could, Hermes flew over to the island. Sure enough, there was the sun chariot. But Percy's body was nowhere to be found.

"Apollo! Where's Percy's body?" Hermes shouted. Apollo appeared at the top of the hill, carrying Percy's lifeless body.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Apollo shouted, lifting Percy's body above his head. "Well you're not getting it. Besides, you only have five minutes left. There is no way you can fight me, take Percy's body back to the underworld. So just forfeit already." Apollo said, glaring at Hermes.

"No. I've come this close to give up. Now give me Percy's body!" Hermes shouted, lashing out his caduceus at Apollo, who dodged it. Apollo then produced his bow and arrows and began shooting Hermes. The arrows kept coming. Three minutes left. There really was no chance of saving Percy.

"You've lost, Hermes!" Apollo shouted. Then, there was a rumbling in the sky. Artemis and her hunters soon emerged from the clouds, shooting their arrows down at them. "Ha! Artemis! Shoot him now!" Apollo shouted. Artemis drew her arrow and aimed.

But not at Hermes. Apollo's eyes widened. "Not at me!" He said, incinerating the falling arrows. Hermes took this distraction and took Percy's body. "NO!" Apollo shouted, as he tried to stop Hermes, but was pelted down by arrows and rocks.

"This is enough, younger brother. You will listen to me now." Artemis shouted. Apollo hissed. Hermes and Percy's body were gone now.

"You betrayed me sister! How could you do this?" Apollo shouted in fury. Artemis didn't falter. Instead, her rage grew bigger.

"You will not speak to your OLDER SISTER that way! You don't deserve young Percy." Artemis shouted. Apollo roared and disappeared. Artemis and her hunters were still alert. They knew Apollo wasn't one to give up.

Hermes was close now. He still had a minute to go. The entrance of the Underworld was near in sight. And in ten seconds, he was there. "Percy! Percy? Where are you?" Hermes shouted. In the distance, he could see Apollo, being kicked and punched by the ghosts of Luke, Annabeth, Silena, Charles and others more. But in his hands was Percy's ghost.

"Touch me one more time and I'll bring young Percy out to the sun to burn!" Apollo threatened. The ghosts then backed away. Hermes ran over him.

"Apollo! Don't do this!" Hermes pleaded. He only had thirty seconds now. Apollo looked cross and his eyes was purple, showing he was going insane.

"Yes, I have to do this. If I can't have Percy, then no one can!" Apollo shouted, his body glowing bright red. The ghosts groaned and so did Percy. Apollo was the sun god. He had the same properties as the sun.

"Apollo! Don't!" A young man shouted. Apollo and Hermes gasped. It was Hyacinthus himself. Apollo's knees weakened at the sight of his old lover.

"Hyacinth?" Apollo's voice cracked. Hyacinthus nodded. Apollo dropped Percy's soul to the ground, discarded as he ran to his old lover.

"Percy!" Hermes shouted, running after Percy's ghost. Hermes tried to touch him, but his hand just passed through. "No! NO!" Hermes shouted as Percy's body dissipated.

"Wha?" Percy exclaimed. He was beginning to look faint, just like all the others were. It only meant one thing. Hermes was too late. "Hermes.." Percy muttered. The others gasped, realizing what just happened.

"You are too late, Hermes." Hades said, appearing next to them. "You didn't meet the deadline. Percy is now with the ghosts. Leave my realm, you and Apollo have no more business here." Hades said, motioning them away.

"Hades! No! I-I can't lose him! I'll give you anything you want!" Hermes begged, but Hades didn't look interested.

"I do not need anything. Nor do I ever want to let him go. Wait for a hundred or two years. He'll be reborn. But in the meantime, you two, OUT!" Hades shouted. Percy and the others were crying now.

"Percy.." Hermes mumbled softly.

"Hermes.." Percy whispered. Hades rolled his eyes.

"GET OUT!" Hades shouted and an invisible force pushed the two gods away, back to the realm of the living. There, Hermes let all his emotions out. He wept, shouted, wept and wept as his heart broke. Back on Olympus, nobody dared look at him. Zeus himself was crushed.

Poseidon didn't take this news so well. For a hundred days, the seas, oceans delivered tidal waves, tsunamis and typhoons. The earth rumbled, volcanoes erupted, landslides occurred. But nothing could be done. The sea god has lost his favorite son. Even Triton was sad. No rain came, the seas reverted back. Soon, the lands became dry. The whole world was in a drought.

Only after Zeus calmed Poseidon down that the sea returned. Poseidon nearly faded away, but the gods managed to keep his will alive. They all knew that Percy would be back to the living soon.

Apollo, after ignoring Hermes for about fifty years had come to apologize. Hermes hadn't been quite the same since that day. He just smiled sadly at his old foe.

"Maybe Percy was right. Our feud had been going on long enough." Apollo muttered softly. Hermes sighed. "Don't worry. Once he's reborn, I won't go after him again. I'll let you win this time."

* * *

Unbelievably, a few years after Apollo and Hermes came to speaking terms again, Apollo noticed something. Someone actually. The person he felt was a teenager, about fifteen with sea-green eyes and black hair. Apollo's heart made a tiny leap in the air when he saw him. Apollo surely would have dropped down and swooned over Percy.

But then he remembered his talk with Hermes. Apollo would have to give way to Hermes. He deserved Percy after what he did to him. After everything he put Percy through.

Paul, Percy's reincarnation was walking down a street that afternoon. The sun was setting in the distance and everyone was heading home. But Percy wasn't. He was going to a bar, hopefully drowning his sorrows in beer. Why? Because his girlfriend just ran off to his enemy. Stupid Anna. Stupid Liam. Damn them to Hades.

"Hades?" Paul-Percy asked. Where did that come from? Damn them to Hades? But Percy wasn't interested in thinking where he got the weird thing from because the next second, he was in front of the bar. The bouncer didn't even care that Paul-Percy didn't look about eighteen. But Paul-Percy was fine with it. Paul took a seat near the bartender.

"Hey Paul, drinking again?" Geo, Paul's older friend the bartender asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Paul grumbled. Geo sighed and began Paul's usual drink.

"Drinking won't let the pain go away, you know that right?" Geo asked as he passed Paul's beer to him.

"Like I give a damn." Paul said as he gurgled the beer down. After a couple of shots, Paul felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey," The man next to him said. Paul grumbled but replied.

"What?" He grumbled. Paul's heart made a tiny leap when he saw the man. Somehow, he knew he met this man before. In fact, in that moment he locked eyes with the man, he felt as if the whole thing happened before. Déjà vu? Whatever. Paul didn't care about that. He only cared about the man in front of him. To put it nicely, the man was gorgeous.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to." The man sitting next to Paul said as he sipped his drink. "You don't look old enough to be able to drink."

"So what?" Paul grumbled. "Try telling that age matters in the world to my girlfriend, who just ran off to her new boyfriend who's seven years older than her." Paul grumbled. He didn't actually mean to blurt that out, but something about the man was.. easy going. Paul didn't know what to call it, but he was at ease with the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said as he put an arm around Percy's shoulder. Instead of being scared of the man, Percy leaned in closer, for support.

"I'm Paul." Paul said as he wiped a tear. The man smiled at him.

"Hi Paul, I'm Hermes." Hermes said, flashing a smile at the teen.

* * *

Yay! I know, somethings don't make sense, but forgive me, I'm too tired

I'm actually thinking of having an updating schedule. It goes like this..

_Percy-Ian War!_ then _Anthology_ then _Ideas_

It's so you guys don't get bored and I get to express my ideas. Review if you care!


	3. The dates of doom

**Author's Note;** This was originally in my 'Junkyard of the Author' story anthology, but I didn't like things getting cluttered, so I mixed it with my oneshot anthology. These stories could stand alone, for now.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ This story is a yaoi fic, if you're not comfortable with reading this, please turn away now.  
**Pairings:** Luke/Percy  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, locations etc. Rick Riordan owns them.  
**Setting:** Alternate Universe  
**Warning:** Slash pairings.

**Summary: **Poseidon accidentally walks into Luke and Percy, now, Poseidon is out to break the two up, up to the point he'd let Apollo, Hermes, Hades and Ares interfere. Will Percy crack and give in to Apollo's handsomeness? Or will he turn putty in the hands of Hermes, Luke's father and secret admirer? Or Hades, with his deathly charms? And gods forbid, Ares' bloodlust?

**

* * *

**_WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LEMON HERE, BUT FOR THE CHILDREN'S SAKES, I DELETED IT BWAAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS WERE YOU DOING PERCY?" Poseidon shouted. Percy flinched. Poseidon was now pacing back and forth, creating tidal waves in the lake near the cabins, and an occasional earthquake. Soon, the campers were alive and out. Chiron went to Percy's cabin and was surprised to see Poseidon lecturing a naked Percy.

"Oh, sorry, I'll wait outside." Chiron said as he eased his way out. Many of the campers were stirring, asking questions and such.

"But dad... We weren't really doing anything wrong..." Percy muttered softly. Poseidon snorted.

"Not doing anything wrong? He was having sex with you! How is that not doing anything wrong?" Poseidon shouted. Percy glared at him. "I'm only looking out for what's best for you, my son." Poseidon said, lifting Percy's chin.

"Dad, what's wrong with it? You had sex with countless men before.. it shouldn't be a big deal for you.." Percy muttered, remembering how embarrassed he was when Chiron was teaching about Poseidon's conquests.

"The big deal is, you're not that mature yet for that kind of commitment." Poseidon said, lowering his gaze. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well how old was Pelops when you took him for yourself?" Percy shouted. Only when he shouted it did he realize what he just said. Poseidon gasped. "I-I.." Percy stuttered.

"No need for it, Percy. I.. am going." Poseidon said, his voice breaking, as he head out the door. Percy buried his face on his pillow as he silently wept.

* * *

The following day, Percy tried to Iris message Poseidon a couple of times, but at each time, the rainbow just threw the drachma back at Percy. "Hey," Luke said as he sat down next to Percy. "Iris still not accepting your messages?" Luke asked.

"Not even close. She throws back the drachma at me." Percy grumbled. Since the fight last night, Percy hadn't been able to sleep, even though he was exhausted. "I think she and Morpheus are conspiring against me.."

"What made you think that?" Luke asked. Percy sighed.

"I couldn't go to sleep last night. I close my eyes, but then they snap back up. I think every god's angry at me." Percy mumbled softly.

"Hey now, don't think that," Luke said, putting an arm around Percy when the sky shook. "Yeah, I think you're right." Luke said, retreating his hand back. "But don't worry Percy, your father will calm down.. you know, eventually." Luke whispered, trying to calm Percy down.

"Not likely." Somebody else said. Luke and Percy looked behind them, to see who it was. It was Hermes. He was standing there, leaning on a tree.

"What do you mean, dad?" Luke asked, getting up. Hermes sighed and walked closer to them.

"Sit down Luke." Hermes ordered and Luke obeyed. "I hadn't seen Poseidon this down since.. hm.. when was it? Oh yeah. When Amphitrite said no to letting you and your mom stay in their palace." Hermes answered, pulling off his sandals to let his feet soak in the water.

"Oh.. But I didn't mean to.." Percy muttered softly. Hermes snorted.

"Yeah, and you and my boy here," Hermes said, nudging Luke. "Just didn't mean to be connected in more ways than one last night."

"Well he wasn't supposed to be there anyway!" Percy snapped. Hermes sighed.

"I know, it was random of him to just pop in, but you have to understand, that was the only time he had to see you. Amphitrite and Triton were going bananas this week about the party and he didn't have time." Hermes said, putting his arm around Percy. Luke glared at his dad while shaking his head.

"Okay, I understand he had some things to do, and he's very busy. But.. at least he should answer my Iris Messages." Percy grumbled. Hermes' head snapped up with an idea.

"Oh, I know! Send him a letter. I'll deliver it for you." Hermes said. Percy's eyes widened.

"Really? You'll do that, for me?" Percy asked, his smile returning to his face. Hermes nodded.

"I am the messenger of the gods, after all. Besides, with Poseidon sad, it brings down everyone." Hermes said, kicking off some water. "And besides, I don't want to see Zeus blast you to pieces." Hermes added jokingly.

"Don't remind me. Okay, I'll just get a pen and paper." Percy said, standing up.

"Okay, take your time Percy!" Hermes said. Once he was out of ear shot, he glared at his son murderously. "What were you thinking having sex with him?" He hissed. Luke didn't flinch. It was well known that Hermes liked Percy and hated Luke for his relationship with him.

"I was thinking, that he was my boyfriend and not yours, _dad_." Luke said, returning his glare. "Why are you here anyway?" He hissed. Hermes smiled proudly.

"I'm here to see Percy, naturally. I bribed Iris to not let him use her services so he'll have to ask me to send his messages." Hermes said, smiling. Luke stared at his father in disbelief.

"You did that? Geez, how desperate can you get?" Luke said. Hermes glared at him.

"I can get more desperate than that. Watch out Luke, remember, I'm the god of thieves. Maybe I'll steal him from you one day." Hermes threatened, pointing his caduceus at Luke.

Luke sneered. "As If I'm ever going to let that happen. Percy likes me, not you." Luke said.

"That just might change, son." Hermes hissed. In the far distance, Hermes can see Percy running back now. "Just watch out, I'll steal him from you." Hermes said as he stood up.

"Here Hermes, thanks!" Percy said, handing Hermes the letter. Hermes took the letter and placed it on his bag.

"Okay then, I'll be back to say if he had any replies." Hermes said, smiling brightly at Percy, and while Percy was turning his back, he glared at Luke, who returned the glare. With a bright flash, he was gone.

Percy sighed as he sat down next to Luke. "Ah, so Luke, did your father say anything to you?" Percy asked, poking Luke at his side.

"No.. not really." Luke muttered and Percy's face fell. Percy understood that Luke and Hermes had some complications in their lives that would take a while to resolve. Boy was he right.

"Hm. Okay then," Percy said and a conch horn was blown. "Ooh, time for breakfast, come on!" Percy said, pulling Luke towards Mess Hall. As they went there, Luke and Percy held hands, which made an interesting scene. Some of the Aphrodite girls were giggling, but the Athena campers were glaring harder than they ever did before. However, some campers were just confused or didn't care.

"I'll see you later then." Luke said as Percy sat down and Luke moved away. To his luck, Nico walked close to him.

"Hey Percy, the whole camp's buzzing. What happened to you and your dad last night?" Nico asked, sitting next to him, which was a really dangerous and stupid move. Percy sighed.

"He caught me and Luke.. and then I accidentally shouted some things.." Percy said, looking down.

"Well, at least he didn't see you and Luke having se.. oh wait, he did?" Nico asked. Percy nodded glumly. "Oh.. that's tough." Nico said as he left. Percy looked at the Hermes table and saw Luke smiling at him. Percy couldn't help but smile back. Mr.D announced some stuff, and midway through it, he spoke of the news.

"Okay, So I know you brats are buzzing in about what happened with old Barnacle beard and his brat last night," Mr.D paused to look at Percy, which everybody else did. "And there are going to be changes from now on. Harpies will be sent out to hunt any young lovers doing stuff in each others' cabins." Some people gasped while the Aphrodite girls snickered. "Anyone found by any Harpy will be sentenced to public humiliation. That means, you and your lover will have to stand outside, naked while everyone laughs at you." Mr.D said, staring back and forth Luke and Percy. "Okay then, enjoy your miserable day."

On the way out, everybody was buzzing about it. There were no hiding the truths now. Some girls were snickering at Percy while some dudes were glaring daggers at him. Percy rolled his eyes. "Look, It wasn't my fault!" Percy kept shouting whenever somebody ranted on him how they can't visit their girlfriend anymore, or how they can't do their moves etc.

"Geez, the whole camp's either against you or snickering about you." Luke said, walking close to Percy. Percy snorted.

"Haha, very funny. You're a cause too." Percy said, shoving Luke lightly to the side.

"Yeah, but I'm badass and they won't dare do anything to me because they know I'll kick their asses to the next millenia." Luke said, kicking the air.

"Fine, badass boyfriend of mine. Let's go, we have cabin inspections next.." Percy said, pulling Luke towards the cabins.

* * *

"Hello Uncle!" Hermes shouted loudly as be burst through the doors of the throne room. Poseidon looked up and sighed.

"What do you want, Hermes? I'm very busy.." Poseidon said, sighing sadly. "I just can't believe he'd had to bring up Pelops." Poseidon muttered. Hermes flinched, remembering how Poseidon acted when he was cast off Olympus.

"Uncle, I just might have the thing to cheer you up." Hermes said, flying closer to Poseidon. "Here, a letter from your son!" Hermes said, pulling out the letter Percy wrote. Poseidon looked up and smiled. "Here you go." Hermes said as he handed Poseidon the letter and went to the buffet table.

Poseidon opened the envelope and began reading Percy's letter. Poseidon smiled as he read how sorry Percy was.

"Hermes!" Poseidon called the messenger, his frown disappearing. "Take me to Percy!" Poseidon shouted. Hermes grinned and the two set off for Percy.

* * *

"Ugh, Percy, I know something happened last night and all, but couldn't you keep your room tidy?" Katie Gardner asked as she marked Percy with a three. Luke was snickering in the background. "Well, I'm being nice to you today, but next time, I'll be harsher." She said as she left the room.

Percy turned to look and glared at him playfully. Luke's grin widened.

"What?" He asked, chuckling.

"If it wasn't for you distracting me, I could have cleaned my room better, rather than shoving everything under the beds!" Percy shouted as Luke laughed even more.

"Oh Percy, I know you don't mean that.. besides, you love my distractions.." Luke purred to Percy's ear.

"You got that right.." Percy said, feeling himself blushing as Luke began nibbling in his ear. "Luke.. maybe we should stop.. you know.. my dad could just pop in.."

"Nah, I don't think he will. Besides, he's angry at you isn't he? Not that's ever a good thing.. but, I just think he doesn't want to go here for now.." Luke said, trailing kisses from Percy's earlobe towards his neck, making Percy shiver in his touch.

"You're so good at distractions Luke.." Percy said, facing his boyfriend and began kissing him. It wasn't too forceful or too much, just a light peck in the lips and some tongue fights.

"Seriously?" Hermes exclaimed, popping into the scene. Poseidon's eyes widened in anger. Percy shuffled down and fell to the floor.

"Dad! What.. erm.. are you doing here?" Percy asked, scrambling for his dignity. Poseidon glared at the two, ready to murder them both. Hermes was glaring at Luke in the background.

"I am here, to accept your apology. But, I don't think it's a wise idea now." Poseidon huffed. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on dad, we were just kissing." Percy muttered, pulling his computer chair and sitting next to the scared-to-death Luke. Hermes snorted in the background.

"And what would that 'kissing' lead up to If I wasn't here?" Poseidon sneered. Luke coughed. Percy just stared at the floor. "That's right. Come on, Percy." Poseidon said, pulling Percy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked, tugging Luke along.

"To Mount Olympus." Poseidon declared without looking at them. Even Hermes was confused.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"For my judgment." Poseidon said. And In a flash, the four of them were gone. Travis and Connor blasted the Poseidon cabin door open.

"Luke! I'm going to kill you!" Travis shouted, lifting up the used-up condom when suddenly there was a bright flash and the two were pushed off.

* * *

-TIME SKIP-

* * *

Percy glared at the man in front of him. Percy wanted to kick him in his balls in which those things never got used again. Ever. His name was Apollo. Yes, the Greek god. And Percy hated him. Apollo was smirking like a fool when Percy stiffened up. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't think of murderous thoughts when your blind date kept playing footsies with you, while groping your leg. Percy had enough of this. Stabbing him with a fork for groping him didn't affect him at all. Stupid invulnerability and his godness.

Percy felt Apollo's right leg once more. Percy looked up to see a grinning Apollo. Percy grinned too. Apollo must have thought of something else, because the next second, he crumpled to the ground, with a large 'UMPH!'. Percy wiped his mouth with a towel and dumped it on Apollo. Date one out of five, done. He just hoped the others weren't going to be like this.

You see, the reason why Percy was just on a date with Apollo can be explained in five simple words. Poseidon. Saw. Percy. Kissing. Luke. And that's what it all took for his father to set up this ridiculous challenges. Every night, for the next five nights, Percy would be out on a date with a god. Poseidon said Percy should be with a god, not with a, ahem, quote "A lousy excuse for a demigod! If It were for me, I should have never granted you that wish to reborn him!". Geez. They did say they would grant him one wish. And that was Luke.

Percy hailed for a cab and went back to Camp. While on the road, Percy was thinking of how Luke wasn't like Apollo.

'Luke would never grope me.. in public. Luke would never play footsies with me. Oh, and Luke would never call me 'sweetie' unless he wanted to die.' Percy thought. Percy was thinking intently because he didn't notice that they just missed the exit for Camp. When Percy realized this, it was too late.

"Hey, erm, you missed your exit." Percy said to the driver, who just replied 'Nghh.' Percy began to worry. "Hello? Didn't you hear me? I said, YOU MISSED IT." Percy said, poking the driver angrily. The driver replied with a 'Nghh'. Percy sighed in frustration. He reached out for the door handle but it vanished as soon as he touched it.

"What?" Percy exclaimed. Looking into the front, he saw that the car was heading towards the sea. Percy huffed to his seat. He wasn't in the least surprised when the cab didn't fall and continued on flying. "Apollo." Percy grunted. The driver turned back and gave him a smile.

"Hello Percy. My, it's rude to kick your date's balls. Didn't your dad ever told you that?" Apollo said, going to the backseat with Percy. Percy glared at him.

"No, he didn't. But didn't your dad said it was rude to grope people?" Percy asked sarcastically. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Hm. Yeah I guess I was at fault, but that hurt Percy, it hurt deep." Apollo said, pointing to his balls before saying, "Jokes. It didn't hurt one bit. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." Apollo said, crawling closer to Percy.

"Move away." Percy said, shoving Apollo back. "And I need to get back to Camp." Percy said, reaching for the other door handle, which, vanished too. Apollo laughed.

"Really, Percy? Do you think I'm stupid? You won't be leaving this car unless I say so." Apollo said, giving him a wolfish grin.

"And when would that be?" Percy asked, exhausted of the god's antics. Apollo made a thinking face before replying.

"Hm.. After we have hot sex here?" Apollo said, wiggling his eyebrows. Percy backed off as far as he could.

"No. No way. Never." Percy said, keeping his distance on the crawling Apollo. Apollo shrugged.

"Oh well, then you're staying here with me for the rest of eternity." Apollo said, lying down on the remaining space. Percy sighed deeply. Apollo looked at him in wonder.

"DAD! HELP ME, MY DATE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" Percy shouted over the windows. Apollo's eyes widened. Drat. He forgot to make the cab sound-proof.

"No! No! I was just kidding!" Apollo shouted when he saw a sea serpent appear in the distance. "Really! I was just taking him home!" Apollo shouted, but he had a feeling Poseidon wasn't listening. Apollo cursed. "Geez. You didn't need to call your father." Apollo grumbled as he made a U-turn and headed back to camp. In a few minutes, the familiar setting was back. Apollo landed the car right next to Percy's cabin while all the other campers went 'ooh-ahh'.

"Thanks for one of the worst dates of my life." Percy grumbled as he left. Apollo sighed and went out.

"Oh come on, Percy! It wasn't _that _bad!" Apollo whined. The other kids were staring at them with interest now.

"Yes, Apollo, it was _that_ bad. I had to result in _stabbing you with a fork!_" Percy shouted as he slammed the door on his cabin. All the other campers backed away now, keeping their chuckles to themselves, not wanting to annoy the god furthermore. Percy heard the loud sound of the sun-chariot-car flying off rapidly and sighed.

"You stabbed Apollo with a fork? Wow Seaweed brain, you've got no brain at all." Annabeth said, appearing from the shadows. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Besides, he had it coming when he groped me." Percy grumbled.

"He groped you?" Asked Nico, emerging from the shadows. Percy sighed.

"Yes, he did, Nico. And anyone else here, hiding in my closet, under my bed or anything?" Percy asked loudly. Thalia emerged from the closet, Grover appeared from under the bed Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were sitting at, Rachel emerged from the bathroom and Luke appeared from under a pile of clothes.

"Wow. At least Luke here can sleep peacefully tonight." Thalia said, nudging on Luke, who sat down by Percy.

"Yeah well, when one of the hottest gods is out on a date with your boyfriend, you tend to worry. Hi Percy, welcome back." Luke said as he began kissing him. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel groaned in disgust.

"Ew, guys, there's a kid here, Me!" Nico shouted.

"Man Luke, keep it in your pants." Grover said, covering his eyes.

"Geez, why don't you guys just go back to your cabins or trees? This is my cabin so I can do anything I want here." Percy said, pulling Luke's neck closer. Annabeth and the others groaned but left, wanting to preserve Nico's remaining innocence.

"Okay, Percy, you seriously stabbed Apollo? for us?" Luke said, kissing him closer. Percy nodded. After a few more kisses, Luke's hand began trailing down Percy's shirt when suddenly..

"NO INTIMATE ACTS! NO INTIMATE ACTS!" A loud alarm shouted. Percy and Luke groaned. Luke rolled off Percy as he turned the alarm. The alarm was placed by Poseidon to kill the mood, while also humiliating them into stopping.

"Well that soft of killed the mood." Percy muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Percy asked, leading Luke towards the door. Luke shook his head. "Oh yeah, forgot, date with another god. Ugh. I just hope this one's not as worse as Apollo." Percy chuckled.

"Oh well, good night." Luke said, kissing Percy softly.

"Good night." Percy said, closing the door. Percy slumped back to his bed, hoping that tomorrow's date be bearable and wouldn't result into stabbing anyone.

* * *

_That night, Percy had a dream. Well, sort of. It was a memory replaying in his mind. It was the day Poseidon caught them._

_Percy and Luke were locked tight in an embrace as they kissed. Technically, Luke wasn't supposed to be there, as it was around midnight, but, being the hormonal teenagers they were, Luke couldn't keep it to himself. Percy supposedly 'left his door unlocked' and Luke managed to slip in. After a few minutes of kissing, the two resurfaced only to see a very angry Hermes and a furious Poseidon._

_"Oh shoot.." Luke whispered as he got off Percy. Percy groaned. "Uh.. hi dad?.. hi Lord Poseidon.. sir.." Luke muttered softly. Poseidon's nose flared, like it usually do when he's angry at someone._

_"Look dad.. I can explain.. wait, what are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" Percy asked._

_"It doesn't matter why we're here, it only matters why he's here." Poseidon said, glaring at Luke. Hermes too was glaring at him._

_"He's erm.. my boyfriend.." Percy whispered silently, hoping Poseidon won't catch it. But he did._

_"WHAT?" Poseidon roared in anger, causing several earthquakes and tidal waves. Luke and Percy flinched away from each other. "Stay away from Percy!" Poseidon shouted, forcing the water from the newly refurbished fountain towards Luke, causing him to sprawl across the lawn._

_"Look dad, why are you even here?" Percy said, looking out the window to see if Luke was okay. And so far, yes. Poseidon walked over to Percy and glared at Luke, causing him to run away in fear._

_"You want to know why I'm here? Well, Apollo has asked for your hand in marriage." Poseidon said. Percy's eyes widened at the 'm' word, which was weirdly accompanied by a 'w' word._

_"WHAT?" Percy shouted. Poseidon's look didn't change, which meant he wasn't kidding._

_"And you, will be there at Mount Olympus tomorrow to accept his offer." Poseidon ended. Percy's jaw dropped._

_"I am NO WAY IN HADES going to marry him! I don't even like him that way! Besides, I'm already with Luke!" Percy shouted. Poseidon's stare should have crept anyone to their death, but Percy was too angry to be even scared._

_"Look Percy, it's for the best," Poseidon said as he put an arm around him, which Percy not-so-gently pushed away._

_"No, it's not for the best. I'm not going to marry him." Percy huffed. "And you can't make me." Percy said, sitting down firmly. Poseidon sighed._

_"Look, Percy, Apollo's offer is a rare opportunity. Only twice has Apollo ever asked for anyone's hand in marriage!" Poseidon shouted._

_"So? He'll still be the same. He'll cheat on me, father more kids, meet more women. And where will I be? probably be like Hera or Amphitrite. Stuck in the background, thinking of plots to kill the wives or how to curse them." Percy huffed. Poseidon gaped at him._

_"Percy!" Hermes scolded._

_"Well then get it to your heads! I'm not marrying Apollo!" Percy shouted. Nobody said anything after that. "Well then, if you don't have anything else, I'm going to sleep." Percy said, covering himself with the blankets. There was a bright flash and Percy felt that was his father. That only left Hermes._

_"You shouldn't be too hard on your father, you know. He's only looking out for what's best for you." Hermes said, patting Percy on the side._

_"Well I don't need his help okay?" Percy snapped. "If he wants what's best for me, then he'll just leave me alone." Percy shouted through the covers. Percy heard Hermes sigh before a bright flash, and he was gone._

* * *

_The scene shifted. It was the day Zeus told Percy and Luke about the challenge. Percy and Luke were sweating and were worrying. _

_"Percy, Luke." Zeus' voice filled the room. "You two stand in the brink of the greatest challenges in your love life. We, the gods of Olympus have decided to give you five challenges each." Percy and Luke gulped. "These challenges won't be easy. These will test your love for each other and to see if you are fit to be with each other. With each of these challenges, you two will go on a date with other people. If you both stay faithful to each other, you shall move on to the next round." Zeus said the following part, glaring at the two._

_"But if you shall fail, Percy would be married off to whoever Poseidon deems worthy." Zeus said. And then lightning struck and the two were back to their own respective cabins._

_And so, with the challenges, Percy had to face Apollo for his first one._

* * *

_The scene shifted once more, this time, to Percy's and Apollo's date._

_"Hello Percy sweetie." Apollo said, parking his car as he picked up Percy for their date. Percy rolled his eyes. _

_"Apollo, never call me sweetie. Ever." Percy said, grumbling as he sat down. "So just go and take me to a restaurant so I can finish this and go back to my boyfriend." Percy huffed. _

_"Awh, come on Percy, don't be a sourpuss. Heck, maybe you're like this because you're still a virgin." Apollo laughed. Percy blushed to the point the color red didn't define it. "Aw you're blushing! So it's true then. Hermes' brat still hasn't taken it?" Apollo said, giving Percy a wink._

_"Just drive so we can get over this already." Percy groaned as his blush died down. Apollo took Percy to a restaurant in New York named 'Madrigal'. Percy thought the food was decent, but not too great. Then, as dessert was arriving, Apollo decided to grope Percy._

_"What.. in the world.. are you doing?" Percy hissed. Apollo looked up and smiled. _

_"Why I'm enjoying my date." Apollo said, wiggling his eyebrows. Percy glared at him and noticed his unused fork on the side. _

_"Well guess what, me too." Percy said, jabbing the fork in Apollo's hand. But, the fork just split away. _

_"Ouch. I'm hurt." Apollo said, "Not. But really Percy, it hurts, deep." Apollo said, pointing at his heart. "You actually tried to stab me." Apollo then began making baby noises. _

_"Shut up Apollo! You're making a scene!" Percy hissed, but Apollo kept bawling. Percy rolled his eyes and took Apollo's uninjured arm and kissed it._

_"Much better." Apollo said, giving him a husky laugh. Percy rolled his eyes. Dessert came and whilst enjoying his ice cream, Apollo lifted his foot, brushing against Percy's leg, causing the teen to stiffen up._

_"What.. are.. you.. doing?" Percy hissed. Apollo laughed._

_"I'm enjoying my date once more." Apollo said, his leg brushing against Percy's thigh._

_"Quit it." Percy hissed. _

_"No." Apollo chuckled. Percy took a scoop of his ice cream, when once again, Apollo's leg came up, actually touching Percy's erection this time. "Ohh. someone's aroused. Don't worry, I am too." Apollo said, winking at Percy. _

_Percy slammed his spoon at the table, shaking it and making the other customers look at their direction. Percy stood up and went next to Apollo. _

_"Well guess what, you're disgusting." Percy said, pushing Apollo to the ground and the next second, he stomped his feet on the place-where-men-should-never-be-kicked-at. "Goodbye. And, by the way, you're paying the bill." Percy said, walking to the door. "And the tip too!"_

_Percy smiled at the dream. Then, for the last time, the scene shifted. It was Apollo ranting to Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Zeus and Hades. The latter was laughing when they heard Percy stabbed Apollo for groping him._

_"It's not funny!" Apollo shouted. Artemis popped into the throne room. _

_"What's not so funny, brother?" Artemis asked, a sly smirk forming. _

_"Percy stabbed him with a fork on their date!" Ares supplied as the gods hooted with laughter. _

_"Really? Young Perseus did that? What did you do?" Artemis asked, trying to keep her laughter in control. Apollo sighed. _

_"I was there, having a date with him, groped him a little then he stabbed me." Apollo said, resuming his seat. Artemis shook her head._

_"Brother, do you know nothing about your partners?" Artemis asked, chuckling softly. _

_"No." Apollo huffed. Artemis rolled her eyes._

_"That explains soo much." With that, Artemis resumed her true form and disappeared with a new story to tell her hunters. Ares, Hermes, Eros and the others were still laughing as the dream ended and Percy woke up._

___

* * *

_When Percy woke up, he was smiling at the thought.

'Oh well, date two for me tonight. I should start making myself look horrid.' Percy laughed evilly in mind as he thought of how repulsive he should look like for his date.

* * *

_I like this idea, but something just kept me from thinking of other dates and such. So, I dropped the idea. I think it could still work though.._


	4. The face behind the mask

Author's Note: Another one of my 'Junkyard fics' Enjoy~

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is a yaoi fic, if you're not comfortable with reading this, please turn away now.  
**Pairings:** Luke/Percy  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, locations etc. Rick Riordan owns them.  
**Setting:** Alternate Universe  
**Warning:** Dark Hermes. Jealousy does that to ya.

**Summary: **Percy is a 'hidden' prince. Nobody has ever seen his face, except for a few. Now, he's thirteen years old and ready to be shown to the world. Luke meets Percy and falls for his younger friend. Now, the two are trying to survive camp half-blood, fight off Percy's evil suitors while trying to tell their feelings for each other.**  
**

* * *

Hermes fidgeted uncomfortably. Percy chuckled at his 'friend's' antics. Hermes was never uncomfortable. Never. So what made this situation so special to make the cool, suave, hot Hermes uncomfortable? Well, for the first time in twelve years, Percy would be announced to the world. Before that, only Poseidon, Sally, Amphitrite, Triton and Hermes knew of Percy. Sure, they knew that there's another prince underwater and that Poseidon broke the oath.

But nobody else saw him. Poseidon was very cautious with Percy. Percy never got hurt, Percy never left the west wing, Percy never took off his mask outside. Only the five of them had ever seen Percy without his mask. But all of that changes tonight. Tonight, Percy would be thirteen. Percy would be finally able to take his mask off and show his face to everyone.

In the inside, Hermes envied them. He envied them because they were allowed to see Percy's face. He felt as if Percy belonged to him and only him. Though he never told the boy of his feelings, but everybody else knew about it. Hermes was jealous because even his son would be there to see the unveiling of Percy's mask. Out of all, Hermes saw Luke as his biggest threat. He was mortal, like Percy, he was a few years older and had a good body. But Hermes had those qualities too. Except the age part.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Luke exclaimed as he jumped up and down from his seat. "Can I see you now? Please please please?" Luke asked constantly. Percy chuckles at this but declines.

"Sorry, just wait till later tonight. Like everyone else." Percy said, poking out his tongue at the older boy. Hermes was silently glaring daggers at his son at how close and friendly he was getting to Percy. He was selfish, he could agree to that. Even to his own son. Hermes was tempted to knock Luke out, take Percy away into a far-off place and spend the rest of their lives there.

"Fine." Luke pouted. "You better not be ugly." Luke said jokingly. Percy snorted. Luke pulled back his mask and itched his nose.

"Hey Luke? can I see your face?" Percy asked. Luke grinned. The party was a masquerade party so Percy hadn't seen Luke's face yet, and he was very anxious to.

"You can, If you let me see yours." Luke said, grinning madly. Percy scrunched up his face, like he always did when he was thinking hard.

"Fine." Percy said, and Hermes staggered back, surprised to hear that Percy would allow his son to see his face.

"Really?" Luke exclaimed. "Okay, I'll lift up my mask in three,"

"Two," Percy said, taking hold of the base of his mask.

"One." Luke said and the two boys took out their masks. Luke and Percy stared at each other in awe. Hermes fumed right then and stormed out. "Hm.. not ugly. I'm surprised." Luke said, giving Percy a wolfish grin.

"Ha ha. I hoped you enjoyed seeing my face. Because," Percy said putting his mask back on. "you're not seeing it until the unveiling. Now, come on. The party's starting." Percy said, pulling Luke by his arm. Inside his mask, Percy was blushing madly. He hadn't been expecting Luke to be handsome. Now he's ashamed he's not as handsome as him. Luke, too, was blushing.

'He's not too ugly, cute even. But not as handsome as me.' Luke snickered as the two ran towards the main hall. Standing in front of them was Hermes who looked cross.

"You two are late. Come on, everybody's waiting." Hermes said, grabbing Percy's hand a bit too roughly. Percy's eyebrow went up. Hermes was never cranky. Even when Percy was annoying him.

'Oh well. Stress does that to a person.' Percy thought as the royal trumpets were blown. The huge crowd was silenced, anxious to see the prince. Still holding onto Luke, Percy and Hermes went through the doors. Percy's knees weakened. There were about a thousand people in there, gods, goddesses, immortals, dryads, naiads and what else. Percy looked pale.

"Woah. I never expected to be so many people." Luke whispered to Percy. Percy just whimpered. Poseidon swam by to Percy's side. His eyebrow went up when he saw the two holding hands. Along with this, a smile went up his face.

"Hey kid, mind if I borrow Percy for just a bit?" Poseidon whispered as he leaned in. Luke's eyes widened.

"O-Of course sir!" Luke said, walking towards his dad who just scoffed. Percy and Luke's eyes met for a brief two seconds before Poseidon spoke up again.

"Well then, let the party, Begin!" Poseidon said. The next few hours were a blur. People kept walking towards Percy, asking him how he's doing and stuff. Luke just stayed in the background, grunting occasionally. Amphitrite was just sitting in her throne, grumbling to herself. Triton was off enjoying himself. But the spotlight was on Percy the whole time. Especially when Poseidon said it was time for Percy's first dance.

"Okay, now, Percy's first dance shall be-" Poseidon was cut when Percy tugged at him. Poseidon leaned down as Percy whispered to his ear. Poseidon smiled as he stood straight up. "Luke Castellan!" Poseidon shouted. Both Luke and Hermes gagged on their drink. Hermes stared at Luke in disbelief while Luke was grinning madly at Percy. "Ah, there you are. Now Luke, take care of Percy." Poseidon said, handing Percy towards Luke.

Soft music began playing in the background. Thank goodness, Luke knew how to formally dance so he didn't made such a fool of himself. Luke had to keep his gaze on Percy because every time he looked away, he would either land eyes with an angry god, or an angry naiad. But Luke also couldn't stare at Percy too long, not unless he wants him to notice his blush.

The first song ended and somebody tapped Luke on the shoulder. It was Apollo. "Move aside, kiddo." Apollo said as he pushed Luke back. Luke grumbled softly as he resumed his seat. Silently, he was cursing Apollo in his head. He hoped that he would either trip or step on Percy's foot making Percy hate him. But nothing happened. In fact, the two danced in harmony, unlike when he and Percy were dancing. Which made Luke even more grumpier.

Ares followed Apollo, then Hades, then Hermes, much to Luke's surprise, Dionysus etc. As the night progressed on, most of the people had a dance with Percy. Then came the last dance. Zeus himself got up and approached the boy. Luke saw Percy gulp as Zeus took his hand. Throughout the dance, Luke could see that Zeus scared Percy, not that he can blame him. When Zeus learned that Percy was born, he was sure Zeus wanted to kill him in the spot. But fortunately, Percy proved his innocence.

Then the clock chimed. Three minutes before midnight. Zeus and Percy broke out from their dance and Percy walked to the center. It was time to show his face. Luke ran up to the front, wanting to see his face once more. The stage went up a bit, this time, Percy was now in full sight of everyone. And even with his mask, Luke could easily see Percy was blushing.

Spending twelve years of your life without people seeing you and now standing up in front of hundreds can make someone feel uncomfortable to the max. The clock chimed. "Twelve." Luke muttered softly. And so did the guests.

"Eleven." Poseidon said.  
"Ten." The guests said.  
"Nine." All of the naiads said.  
"Eight." All the dyrads said.  
"Seven." All the female immortals said.  
"Six." All the male immortals said.  
"Five." All the goddesses said.  
"Four." All the gods said.  
"Three." Everyone said.  
"Two." Poseidon said.

"One." Percy said and everyone held their breath. Percy took the straps of his mask and let it fall to the floor. Everyone stared at him in awe. Luke was sure some of them were even drooling. Including himself. Then they all broke out clapping, hooting, wolf whistling and all other noises. Luke connected eyes with Percy and he mouthed something.

"Well that was embarrassing. Everyone was looking at me." Percy said softly. Again, Luke stole Percy's first dance since he unveiled himself. Luke chuckled.

"You should have seen Lord Apollo's jaw drop to the floor. And I'm sure some of them popped a boner." Luke chuckled along with Percy. Again, the song ended and he was pushed off by Ares.

"You're not too bad on the eyes kid." Luke heard Ares said as he danced. He saw Percy blush.

"T-thanks Lord Ares.." Percy said softly. Ares chuckled.

"Call me Ares." And so they danced, chatted, Apollo intervened and took him from Ares.

"Why Percy, you never told me you were this cute. I could just eat you." Apollo said, pinching Percy's right cheek lightly. And so they did that again and again, each person praising Percy's beauty. Then the clock chimed two A.M. Percy yawned. Poseidon took his trident and hit the floor with it.

"Percy, say goodbye to your guests. It's time to go to sleep now." There were a couple of groans from Ares, Apollo and Hermes. Luke stared at his father in disbelief. He was acting just like Apollo!

"Goodbye dear guests, I hope you enjoyed my party and I hope to see you soon." With that, Percy walked out and left. Luke was sad to see him go, but felt himself tired too. Hermes pulled his hand and the two left. Like some guests, Luke and his father stayed in a room in the guest wing. Around four in the morning, Luke got up from his bed and walked for some water.

Drinking too much juice in one night, along with some suspicious liquid gave Luke a stomachache and he was hoping there were some tablets and some water in the kitchen. When he arrived there though, there was somebody else.

"Percy?" Luke asked, surprised to see the young prince up from his bed without a guard. Percy looked up from the enormous fridge and smiled.

"Hey Luke. Can't sleep too?" Percy asked, smiling at the sight of a friend. Luke nodded.

"My stomach hurts. I think it was that thing Lord Apollo gave me." Luke said, gripping his stomach. Percy chuckled.

"You too? Here, I found some tablets for stomachaches. Grab a cup of water and drink some." Percy said, handing Luke the tablets. After a moment of silence, Percy spoke up. "So.. did you have fun at the party?" Percy asked.

Luke nodded. "The best part was when Apollo drooled at you." Luke gave a laugh. "But seriously, you threw a great party. I just wished everybody else at camp was here to party with you. I think I'm the only person who's younger than the white house there."

Percy chuckled. "Yep. Ancient ones. But Luke.. can you tell me something about this 'camp' of yours?" Percy asked.

"Sure. It's a camp for demigods, that's a child of a god and a mortal,"

"Like me." Percy interrupted.

"Like you and me, who go there to learn how to fight." Luke said. "But, for normal demigods anyway." Percy tilted his head.

"What do you mean, 'normal demigods' I'm a normal demigod.." Percy said, his voice sounding broken. Luke snapped his head up to see Percy sad.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. What I mean is, you live with your godly parent. Unlike the rest of us. And you probably have some private fighters for you." Luke said, feeling the stomachache go away.

"Hm.. I guess I see your point. Though, I wish to visit this camp soon." Percy mumbled softly.

"Well, I'd love it if you do." Luke said, smiling at his friend. Before the two left, Percy asked one more question.

"Hey Luke, do you like me?" Percy asked, causing Luke to blush.

"I.. er.." Luke said, fumbling for the right words. Percy chuckled.

"Not like that, I mean, do you like me? As a friend?" Percy asked. Luke's blush died down a bit.

"Oh. Yes, of course." Luke answered. Percy smiled.

"Good. Oh, it's getting late, I should head back to my room. Bye Luke." Percy said, walking off.

"See ya too Percy." Luke mumbled, heading towards his own room with a light blush on his cheeks along with a goofy grin.


	5. Tough love

**Author's Note;** Erm.. Junk Fic! Lercy fic yada yada. Yaoi xD

**Disclaimer;** This goes for the rest of anything that comes out of me, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT xD!

* * *

"You're lucky your dad spared you." Percy muttered.

"Like I wanted to be saved. Dying is better than being held a prisoner like this." Luke replied, dangling his celestial bronze chains for emphasis.

"Well, your dad's not exactly Zeus' favorite. But count your blessings, traitor." Percy said as he got up.

"Blessings? What kind of a blessing is this? I'm trapped in a cage, unable to go out anywhere I wanted and you're saying this is a blessing?" Luke shouted, rattling the bars of his cage.

"Don't forget, they made you immortal too." Percy reminded him. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, wow, Immortally trapped here, what a wonderful thing. I'm _blessed_." Luke sneered, glaring at Percy as he spoke. Percy just sighed as his mind drifted off to where all this started.

It actually started in the end of the titan war. Kronos was there, Percy was there too. They were fighting their duel, with Percy near death as Kronos slashed into him. Amidst their fight, Luke had managed to break Kronos' will and gain control of his body. With an uncertain look, Percy gave Luke his blade, completing the prophecy.

"_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._" But only, the 'hero's soul' didn't die. In the last possible moment, Hermes had convinced Thanatos, the god of death to spare his son. However, Zeus wasn't as forgiving as Thanatos was.

Zeus had decided that Luke was too monstrous to be freed. And it was also because of him that many demigods died, mortals died too and half of America is in a state of panic, courtesy of Typhon. So, Zeus got Hephaestus to build Luke a celestial bronze cage, to forever keep him prisoner. Along with that, Ares decided that Luke should be made immortal. The idea of this confused the gods at first, but not until he told him why did they understood.

"Because, if he's immortal, we can torture him again and again. And because of him, I almost lost Clarisse!" Ares shouted. Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter and Dionysus agreed. Mostly because they lost their own from the hands of Luke.

"So it is decided, Luke is to be immortally imprisoned." Zeus said, tapping his master bolt, another thing Luke used to cause destruction. Hermes could do nothing but bow down to his father's will.

With this, Zeus made Luke immortal forever, not a god, but immortal. Ares, Dionysus and even Aphrodite often visited him. However, their visits weren't happy, not for a long shot. Who knew Aphrodite had so much rage contained in her, along with her colorful vocabulary ranging from English to Spanish to Greek.

Percy, however, was a different case. He reluctantly accepted godhood with the coaxing of his friends. As a bonus, Hera had given him a golden apple, from the garden of the Hesperides. Percy wasted no time to share the good news, along with the great item. Percy gave Annabeth a slice, naturally, Tyson too, Nico although reluctantly, Clarisse, who grabbed it without hesitation, Grover and Juniper all had a bite out of it. Percy offered his mom and step dad a bite too, but they refused.

"We're happy being mortals Percy, but thanks." Sally Jackson said as she gave back the slices to Percy.

Half of the apple was almost gone. The remaining half was standing there, on a podium in the Big house, reserved for any great hero that Percy would have deemed worthy. Along with this, Percy had been given his own cabin, next to his father's, a thing Annabeth and Athena argued against while glaring murderously at Percy.

Zeus had granted Percy immortality, godhood, eternal friends and a home in Olympus. But, as everyone knows, a person can never have too much good luck. As a house warming gift, Nemesis gave Percy his first job as a god.

To watch over Luke.

"Give or take a hundred years, but enjoy." Nemesis said as she left the party. Percy wanted to argue that it was unfair, and it was clearly because of Ethan's death.

"But I didn't even kill him!" Percy shouted to her, but it only fell on deaf ears.

So here he is, arguing with Luke at the third day of his job.

It's going to be a _looong _one hundred years.

* * *

"It's six o'clock already, leave!" Luke shouted. Six o'clock was the time Percy usually leaves his watch of Luke. But tonight was different. He wasn't leaving any soon. "Why aren't you moving? Aren't you supposed to be running out of here, running to Annabeth's arms?" Luke shouted. Percy sighed.

"Wish I could, but Annabeth's off to Greece to pick up some statues of Ares. So, I'm killing time here for now." Percy said as he formed a water bed from thin air. Yeah, Percy could do that kind of stuff now.

"So? You have other friends, go and leave me alone!" Luke roared. Percy sat up and glared at him.

"Clarisse is out training with her dad, Nico's off being Nico, Grover and Juniper are off making saplings. And the rest of the ones living here are about thousands of years old." Percy muttered softly.

Luke groaned in frustration. Being immortally imprisoned was torture enough, but this too? How much bad luck can one person have? And yes, Luke was cursing Nemesis madly right now.

"I can feel your anger and frustration, calm down." Percy muttered as he formed bubbles in his fingers.

"I can do whatever I want in my cage. Now, if you don't like it, do what I've been saying already and LEAVE!" Luke shouted, rattling the bars again. Percy rolled his eyes and resumed making bubbles.

After a futile and useless attempt in making Percy leave, Luke lied down his mattress and huddled to himself. Now that he was immortal, Luke never got hungry or thirsty anymore. He only needed to eat or drink whenever he felt like it. Bathroom calls, however, were a different thing. Whenever Luke ate any ambrosia, he always spends the next few hours in the bathroom, spewing chunks of him down the drains.

"Luke.. still there?" Percy asked after a few hours of silence. Luke grumbled and cursed a bit, which meant he was still awake.

"What is it, Jackson?" Luke growled.

"What's your favorite color?" Percy asked. Luke sat up and stared at him.

"Why?" Luke asked, surprised at the.. surprise question.

"Just making conversation." Percy muttered softly. Luke sighed and lied back down.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even like you." Luke growled. Percy rolled his eyes and sat up.

"One, I'm trying to be nice here, two, what's your problem? I thought you were supposed to be nice at us now that we saved your sorry ass!" Percy shouted.

"Well, my problem is that I'm stuck here forever, with an annoying ex demigod, to be mauled by a rabid barbie every week, along with her chaotic bear boyfriend and a poem-loving hippie!" Luke shouted.

"So? At least your dad visits you. Isn't that supposed to be enough? Isn't that why you reverted to Kronos' side? I thought you hated him because he never visited you. Now, he visits you every single day!" Percy reminded.

"Yeah, but he visits me out of guilt. He always stares at me with pitiful eyes and always says he's proud of me, blah blah blah. Like I could care less. I know he just visits me because he knows it's his fault for turning me into this in the first place."

Percy groaned in frustration. "There you go again, hating on your dad. Can't you ever be nice to him? Like for one second, stop blaming him for what happened and just smile at him he takes some of his time to visit you? You're such a brat, Luke. For someone as old as you, you're acting like a small child, blaming your fault on others."

"But it's because it is his fault! He caused my mom to go crazy,"

"Mr. D cured her," Percy interrupted.

"Okay, but he still didn't protect her enough. Then he didn't come and calmed her when she was shaking me when I was just a boy. Then, he didn't show when I was pleading for his help when Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and I were running for our lives. Then what else? He was never around. He didn't even bother sending me any sign saying 'Luke, this is bad, don't do this.' Just one sign and I would have changed my mind. BUT NO! He didn't do anything. He never does anything!" Luke shouted.

"He sent me to you, remember? I said your dad sent me to say he wants you back. But what did you do? Sent me to my near death, thank you very much by the way." Percy reminded him.

"I told him if he wants me, he should come in person. Not one of his runners telling me. And he never did. So then I never looked back, that is until.. you know. But that's beside the point. The point I'm making is, that it's all his fault. Right from the start. He should have stopped my mom from even trying, knowing too well that it would have just corrupted her mind."

Percy sighed, knowing that nothing good would have come out of this argument. The two laid there, silent for a couple of minutes before Percy got up and left.

"Good night, Luke." Percy whispered as he left that night.

* * *

The following couple of years passed by with a blur. The two weren't exactly best friends, but they were friends. After Annabeth fell in love with another person, and Percy let her go, Percy found a friend in Luke.

It was cliche. As if what would have happened in a cheap, sappy chick flick, the two were discussing Annabeth.

"She was always indecisive. Never knew what she really wanted." Percy muttered, throwing Luke a packet of ambrosia, which Luke caught without even moving from his spot.

"Yeah, bad luck for the guy she's with right now." Luke chuckled at the thought of the poor guy's fate with Annabeth.

"She was naggy too. Always said I should be more caring, be more sensitive and all that. Always ticked me off." Percy muttered. If it was possible, Percy and Luke were drunk on nectar. The two lied down in their beds. Percy had convinced Hephaestus to enlarge Luke's prison while also adding another bed next to Luke's when Percy got too lazy to teleport to his own house.

"Yeah, she's always like that. I remember when she was younger, kept nagging me and Thalia to be kinder to the monsters. 'No Luke, don't stab it again and again, just once is enough!' She always said. So annoying." Luke chuckled, remembering the old times. Grabbing another bottle of nectar-wine, Luke drank it down in one gulp. It also helped that he didn't have the need to breathe.

Percy and Luke didn't want to admit it, but they were drunk on nectar. The two were giggling for no reason now along with their hiccups. If anyone walked in right now, they would have seen two immortals, giggling like little boys when they just heard the word virgin.

The hours passed on and the two continued on drinking. Percy noticed it was getting dark and it was time for him to go.

"Hey Luke, I gotta go. See ya-" Percy was cut off as Luke grabbed him and pulled him into a light kiss. Percy stood there, frozen for a second before he pulled back, eyes wide staring at Luke.

"Bye bye Percy" Luke muttered as he hiccuped again and again. Percy, however, bolted through the door as soon as his legs thawed out and began to run for his house. In that moment, he could have easily teleported there, but he wasn't thinking straight. In fact, he wasn't thinking at all. He just focused himself on running somewhere.

When Percy finally stopped, it was because he bumped into someone. Percy groaned as he landed on his butt. The person must have been a god because only gods can hurt other gods. Percy looked up and was surprised to see someone in diapers. The baby was clutching a bow and arrow. Now, if Percy wasn't drunk and confused, he would have recognized him immediately. But, he was so it took him a minute to recognize the god.

"Cupid." Percy muttered softly. The baby-god huffed and was engulfed in a bright light. Since Percy was now a god, he could stare at another god's true form for all eternity if he wanted, but it surely would have made the god scared and uncomfortable. When the light died down, Eros was now in a teenager.

"I prefer Eros, actually." Eros said, brushing off the dust in his toga. "So Percy, how is it between you and Luke?" Eros asked, smirking proudly as he clutched on a golden arrow.

"What do you mean, what's on with me and Luke? There's absolutely nothing going in between me and Luke!" Percy shouted.

"Lying's a crime, even for a god, didn't you know that?" Eros said, popping a smoothie-version of a nectar. "Now, Percy, how's you and Luke?" Eros asked, slurping the nectar-smoothie.

"What's it to you? And besides, there's nothing to talk about. He hates me, I pity him, you hate him, everybody hates him." Percy droned on. Eros frowned.

"I don't hate him. He's never done anything bad to me, so why should I hate him?" Eros asked. Percy glared, or at least tried to, at Eros furiously.

"He almost destroyed Olympus, aren't you supposed to be mad or something?" Percy growled.

"Nope. Not one bit." Eros said, popping the empty nectar-smoothie cup to the nearest bin.

"You're not?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Eros replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't really care much about Olympus. I existed before it did, and I existed even before the Titans did." Eros said, flapping his wings gently as he hovered above Percy.

"But.. I thought you were supposed to be Aphrodite's son?" Percy asked. Eros shook his head in dismay.

"Not really. That was Anteros, my twin. Sort of. He was Aphrodite's son, and my spiritual brother. But no, Percy. I am not Aphrodite's child, adopted, yes, but biological, no. I have no parent. I, like Chaos, appeared on my own when Nyx gave birth to her children. With her love, I was born. But my abilities were limited and I could only apply Titan love. But when Aphrodite, goddess of pure love came to be, my powers have been heightened into which Love is the most powerful thing." Eros explained.

Percy snorted. "No need for a life lesson.." Percy slurred. Eros sighed. With a snap of his fingers, Percy was back to his house, tucked in bed and sleeping heavily.

Anteros looked at his spiritual twin in dismay.

"What?" Eros asked, chuckling as he surveyed Anteros' scowl.

"You should have let me have my fun. You never let me have any fun." Anteros huffed. He was about to curse Percy for scorning Luke's love, unintentionally of course, and Anteros should have cursed him to never fall in love again. But Eros intervened and he was spared.

"Ah, don't be so sad, brother. You will have a chance to use your bows and arrows. In the meantime, I have a favor to ask you.."

* * *

The next day, Luke had forgotten everything up to the point they started drinking the alcoholic nectar. But Percy didn't forget. Not in the least. Percy had spent the whole night dreaming of the scene. Over and over again, vivid as usual but at each scene, the endings would be different. The first one, Percy punched Luke, the second, he strangled him, and the third, he jumped on him.

The third one scared him. It was because he wanted it to have been real. It was so -freaking- vivid. Percy woke up at the end of the third sequence with the unfamiliar sight of a wet dream. Percy blamed it on Luke and to whoever was in charge of the wet dreams and erotic dreams department. Eros.

"Good morning Percy, ready for another day with," Eros paused for effect. "Luke?" He asked, smirking as Percy glared at him murderously and walked off. Eros caught up with Percy easily.

"Get away." Percy growled.

"Nope. Not unless you admit it." Eros said as he twirled in his hands a small, black pouch.

"Admit what?" Percy hissed. This morning was so on top of the -worst mornings ever- list.

"That you love Luke. Then I'll go and -poof-!" Eros replied. Percy's nose flared, he curled his fists, ready to punch the living love out of Eros. But he couldn't do it. Not when Eros shape-shifted into a topless Luke.

"Hey Percy," Luke-Eros said as he trailed across his abs. "Got something to say?" Luke-Eros asked. Percy gulped. He knew this wasn't Luke. He knew it was Eros in disguise. But because it was his -Luke's- face, he just couldn't stay mad. In the contrary, his knees buckled, and he toppled down, if not for Eros helping him up.

"See! You do like him!" Eros declared happily. Percy's weakened state immediately disappeared as he stood up.

"I'm going to kill you!" Percy roared with rage.

* * *

The one thing Luke noted, as he had a killer-godly-hangover was that Percy was late. He sort of expected the god to be either passed out on the floor, or in some bed he conjured up, or is in his house, vomiting (if possible) up the excess nectar they took yesterday.

But he was late. Beyond late. Twelve, Luke would've understood as he woke up at Twelve. One, okay as Percy might be more passed out than he was, since he wasn't a real alcoholic back when he was still a human, unlike Luke, who drank away each day and night. At two, Luke began to get worried. Which, he felt silly since he was being worried about a god.

'Then again, gods could get hurt.' Luke thought at the time.

At three, Luke began to panic. Percy's ichor would have easily burned away the nectar by now, and his headache would have surely ceased. So where in the world is Percy?

At four o'clock, Luke was banging wildly on the gates, screaming as loud as he could, hoping any passing god, goddess, nymph, aura or anything to hear him. But nothing came. At quarter to five, Luke was there, sitting down on the cold floor, leaning over at the celestial bronze cage, his eyes were red with tears.

"Percy, where are you?" Luke muttered softly as he yearned for his missing god.

* * *

"See Percy? Luke is madly in love with you too!" Himeros, one of the Erotes shouted over to the caged Percy. Eros and the other Erotes giggled as they watched Percy mouth off to them.

"Oh hush up will you? Some of us are still in our younger forms, and we think it's rude for them to hear swear words like that!" Anteros shouted at Percy, who just glared at him as he rattled his cage, emphasizing his anger.

"When are you going to let me out?" Percy growled. This was really frustrating. The first few minutes was still funny, then when Eros locked the cage, Percy's smile dropped. The first hour was pure, sheer agony. The second was, too. And so did the third. But the most agonizing part was when they showed Luke.

Luke, when he was crying out, shouting for anyone to help look for Percy, when he silently muttered his name. That was the most agonizing thing Percy had ever felt. And like Luke, Percy felt broken too. He knew if he was at Luke's position, and if he ever admitted he was gay, he would have done the same things, less drastic of course, but the still same concept.

"Oh come on Percy, we're just milking this for all its worth. Besides, isn't this a bit like Romeo and Juliet? Of course, this is gay love, but love nonetheless, am I right, brothers?" Eros asked. And the other Erotes hooted. "See?"

"No. I don't see. Because this is sick. You Erotes, you are hurting not one, but two people. For what? The sake of entertainment? How sickening." Percy grumbled as he sat back down, huffing to himself as he kept himself closer, like a ball. The laughter of the Erotes calmed down as they took in Percy's words. The Erotes shared a silent mental argument with each other.

Eros sighed and got up. "Fine, we're sorry. You can go." Eros said as he placed the key on the hatch. With one 'click!' the doors were opened. Percy glared at him and with one quick, fluid motion, pulled his sash and bound his arms with it. A handy thing Luke taught him a few years back.

"What?" The Erotes asked. Percy grinned as he lifted up the tied-up Eros.

"Let go of me!" Eros shouted. He tried to transport himself out of there, but this was part of the Ancient Laws. Whenever a god or goddess is bound or captured, they cannot escape unless they were told to, or were helped out by other non-godly beings. And there was no human or demigod in sight.

"No. I think Luke and I will enjoy beating the hell out of you." Percy said as he began walking off. The other Erotes tried to stop him, but he just kicked them away or pushed them off. In a few seconds, he was standing at the cage, carrying Eros proudly as if he was a prize.

Luke bolted up right when he saw Percy teleport.

"Where in the world?" Luke asked as a smile crept up on his face.

"I was out hunting some meddling Erotes. Hey Luke, want to hit him with me as I explain why I'm fashionably late?" Percy asked, smirking as Eros quivered with fear.

"Of course. Go all the way from the start." Luke said as he pulled out a wooden stick from his bed, formed into a make-shift bat and began to analyze Eros' weak points.

"Well, little Eros here decided to try out something, and he captured me." Percy hissed, glaring daggers at the shaking Eros. Luke looked up to him.

"Something? What is it?" Luke asked. Percy suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"N-nothing." Percy muttered as he felt himself blush at the remembrance of Luke-Eros' earlier display. Luke looked at him, clearly confused and wanting answers. But it was momentarily forgotten when they noticed Eros creeping out towards the door.

"Not so fast, Eros. You owe us, big time."

* * *

Days turned to Weeks. Percy and Luke had momentarily forgotten about Eros' meddling, though it always bugged Percy every night. He didn't know if Eros and his brethren were right. He always fought with himself each night as he fell asleep.

'Do I like Luke?' Percy often thought as he slipped. Then, he would go on for hours end discussing to himself what he likes most about him. But in the end, no matter what, Percy just couldn't say it to him. Nor can he ever discuss it.

And that infuriated the Erotes in a whole new level. Several of them wanted to hit Percy with their 'truth' arrows so he would just go out and say it, but Eros kept them at bay. Of course, he wanted it to, but it seemed unnatural. He didn't want them to reveal their feelings because of their meddling. If they were to tell their feelings, Eros felt they needed to do it by themselves.

But that didn't mean they couldn't send erotic dreams about the other at night. In fact, the Erotes orchestrated the dreams, as a favor from the dream gods. Often, the two would wake up from wet dreams, sent by the Erotes.

But no one could be foreverly patient. In due time, Eros had no choice but to force it out of them. A few weeks was alright, but three stinking months was too long. All of them were anxious to see development between the two.

So, grabbing hold of his bow and quiver, Eros sent out to work, as he was cheered on by the other Erotes.

* * *

Percy and Luke were talking like normal when Eros appeared.

"-and I don't think it's fair that Hades didn't let Ethan go to Elysium. I mean, the fields of Asphodel? Really? He deserves more than that." Eros heard Luke rant over to Percy, who nodded at the other's rant.

"Yeah, and it's not fair for him. In the end, he did try to do good. But I guess Uncle Hades isn't just the kind who overlook things easily." Percy said as he popped in an ambrosia square. "And not that I don't like it, but how come Bianca got to the Isles of Blest already? Didn't she have to be reborn thrice? That is a bit unfair just because she died young."

Eros smirked. The two were too engrossed over their conversation that they didn't notice him arrive. Perfect. Eros aimed, drew and fired. Two golden tipped arrows shot out of his bow and with that, before Luke or Percy could notice him, Eros poofed back to the Erotes cave.

"-And I think I like you." Percy muttered softly. Luke's eyes widened in surprise. Percy's eyes widened too at the realization. "Did I um.. just say that out loud?" Percy asked, blushing as Luke nodded softly.

"Don't worry Perce, I like you too." Luke said with a wink.

* * *

"Woot! Yay! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The Erotes were chanting as they watched the two confess their feelings. Himeros and Anteros were sighing happily as they watched the two chuckle nervously at each other, or when they blush when their eyes connect. Nothing felt better to them than spreading love to whoever they deemed worthy.

* * *

"You know, I might be able to persuade Uncle Zeus to let you go.." Percy muttered softly, blushing as Luke's hand went over his shoulder.

"Really? That's great! But how? I don't think Zeus would let me go so easily.." Luke said with a frown. To be frank, Luke jumped in surprise when he looked over to Percy to see him grinning maniacally.

"I know. But, I have my ways.." Percy said, chuckling softly as Luke's face fell.

"You don't mean-" Percy immediately blushed at the implication.

"No! Ew! Gross! He's like.. you know! And Ew! Yuck! No!" Percy rambled on as Luke fell down from where he was sitting at, laughing as Percy blushed at the idea.

"Okay, okay, so you're not _that_ kind of persuasive. But how?" Luke said as he got back up to his seat. Percy shrugged.

"I'm just persuasive. That's all. You'll see, trust me." Percy said with a wink.

* * *

Junk Fic!

[Edit] - Shinigami, since I can't reply to you, I'll just put my message here. One, yes, Aphrodite is angry at Luke for him using Silena up to her death. Actually, I forgot to put Nico, and he's there now. Also, this was originally a twoshot, with Luke getting out of prison at the next one. But oh well, let's see if I'll write the second one up xD


	6. Letting go

Summary; Apollo and Percy had been dating for over a year now. At the eve of their anniversary, Apollo catches Percy, drunk, kissing Luke.

Warning; Slash pairings. You have been warned. xD

Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or anything, just the plot.

Author's Note; This chapter was written to show my change of ship. I am now formally a Lercy shipper. So here's a Lercy fic for you guys to enjoy!

* * *

Percy was bursting with excitement as he waited anxiously for his boyfriend. All the other demigods, ghosts and the other guests couldn't help but smile as Percy waited impatiently for his boyfriend. His boyfriend, you might ask? Well it's Apollo of course! The sun god fancied young Percy the instance he saw him all those years ago.

You see, after saving Mount Olympus from Kronos' army, Percy had become a Hero in Olympus. The gods and goddesses rejoiced for them not being annihilated and celebrated. In the midst of the celebration, Apollo had asked Percy out for dinner, to Poseidon's annoyance, and the two hit it off well. It wasn't because Apollo was a god that Percy dated him. No. Percy wasn't that shallow. The thing that made him accept his invitation for a date was that the god was funny, friendly, even though he was a pervert. And he just had the most melodious voice, which always lull Percy into a deep sleep at nights when Apollo visits him.

And now, against all odds, Percy and Apollo were about to celebrate their one year anniversary. It was also Percy's seventeenth birthday, which made the occasion more special than just an ordinary date. Gods and goddesses kept going in and out their apartment, a gift of Poseidon to Percy, now that Sally and Paul bought their own house. Aphrodite gave Percy a giftbag containing various colognes from all around the world, and tucked under it was a box of..

"Use them well," Aphrodite snickered as she resumed her seat. Aphrodite was one of the few gods and goddesses who remembered to visit Percy for his seventeenth birthday. Of course, if you were the one meddling with a person's love life, surely you would remember to visit them for their troubles, troubles which you caused. Athena, Artemis and Demeter chuckled softly as they watched Percy blush deeply at the sight of the items.

Athena no longer hated Percy. In fact, she downright adored him. It wasn't because he no longer showed any signs for Annabeth, but it was a plus, but it was because Percy was really fun to watch. Not only that, but he made her half-brother, Apollo, happier than he'd ever been in centuries. And anyone who could make a fool like Apollo act maturely surely had points in her book, which was a really big book in which she kept detailed accounts of events.

"Uh.. thanks." Percy muttered as he blushed. Soon, the gods and goddesses handed him his gift. Of course, Apollo couldn't be there since he was busy driving the sun, eager to end the day. Of course, Zeus could have just made it storm, but Percy wanted a bright sunny day for his birthday. Thus, Apollo is out driving the sun. Percy knew that he passed through though, when there was a loud honking noise which came from nowhere. About half of Manhattan looked outside to see the infernal honking, they were surprised to see nothing. He was sure that would be in the news tonight, along with the sun skipping out earlier than expected.

In the past couple of weeks, astronomers, scientists and weathermen have been constantly baffled as with each day, the sun randomly either goes longer than expected, or too short. Apollo and Percy kept laughing at a show where it showed a conference of scientists arguing about the sun. Some say it's a sign of global warming's further effect, some say that the 2012 event is starting, while some say the sun was just too bored. At this, Percy looked over to Apollo, who merely replied, "Son of Athena."

That was the only downside to their relationship. Apollo was the sun god, so he couldn't visit Percy in the middle of the day, lest the sun will stay still or drop dead. And they couldn't have _that_. So, the only times when Percy and Apollo could be close was during thunderstorms, which Zeus grants them sometimes and at night, when the sun goes down.

"Anxious much?" Annabeth asked as she drank down her punch. Annabeth was now immortal, while also following the footsteps of her mother, to be a virgin eternally. She was turned immortal as they knew that rebuilding Olympus would take a hundred or two years to rebuild, and if she was mortal, she couldn't be there to fix it all. Thus, along with the job, Annabeth was turned immortal.

"Yeah Perce, you look like you're ready to wet yourself." Luke commented. At the final moments of war, Percy had managed to knock Kronos' essence out of Luke, saving him from the much-needed suicide. Since then, he has been working under Mr.D at camp, in order to repay for all his crimes. The two had a rocky relationship at the beginning, since Percy blamed Bianca's, Zoe's, Michael's and all the other demigods' deaths on Luke. But in due time, the two became friends, and Luke had formed an unrequited love for Percy.

"Shut up." Percy said as he chuckled. "I just can't help it okay? This is pure agony, waiting for him!" Percy half shouted and half chuckled. The others chuckled. The other people in Percy's party was Tyson, Thalia, who was given time off from their duties, Nico was there, and so was the ghost of Bianca. Other ghosts were there too, though they only could be seen in the darkest parts of the room. So, Percy picked a room for them to fit in, closing the curtains and turning off the lights.

Charles and Silena were busy ghostly kissing, much to the annoyance of Zoe, Bianca and the other deceased Hunters. Ethan was there too, but unlike the others, he didn't mingle, but only stayed in the background, sitting besides Nico.

"Well have a drink while you wait." Luke said, handing Percy a cup of punch. Luke was silently thanking the gods for leaving early, as Zeus was flirting to the neighbors next door, much to the annoyance of Hera. The other gods and goddesses left a while after the two, seeing they were needed back at their jobs. Aphrodite had been the last to leave, as she was eying Percy and Luke with great interest, kind of when she was talking about Annabeth in their first encounter all those years ago.

"Thanks." Percy said as he drank the 'juice' down. However, as he was in the middle of drinking it, Percy grabbed hold on his stomach and groaned. "That was beer!" Percy shouted to the now-laughing Luke.

"Geesh Percy, calm down. It was just a little beer, lighten up." Luke said as he gurgled some more beer. "Ah, that hits the spot."

"Not funny. You know I have low alcohol tolerance, plus, I get drunk pretty easily. And I can't get drunk tonight. For two reasons. One, it's my anniversary and birthday, and two, Apollo hates it when I drink. So, no thanks." Percy hissed as he pushed away the cup with the beer and began drinking water.

"Geesh, since when did you turn to be a party pooper? It was just one cup, no need to give me a life lesson on drinking." Luke muttered as he drank some more.

"What did you call me?" Percy hissed as he glared at Luke, who didn't seem fazed nor bothered at the death glare Percy was giving him.

"A party pooper. A prune. Sour puss. Cranky pants. Goody two-shoes. Want me to go on?" Luke said, smirking as Percy fumed at him.

"I am _not _a party pooper!" Percy shouted.

"Sure, then you're a goody two-shoes." Luke replied.

"Please. I'm too messed up to be considered a 'goody two-shoes'." Percy hissed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then. Drink." Luke said as he handed Percy a cup of beer. This was the moment Luke was waiting for. If he could get Percy drunk, he could stage something for Apollo to see, which hopefully, he could use to break the two up. And Percy would be his.

"Fine." Percy growled. Percy stared at the cup, unsure if he should do it or not.

"So? Are you going to prove you're not a prune or what?" Luke asked. Percy shot him a death glare and drank the beer down in one gulp.

"Ugh.." Percy moaned. He really wasn't used to alcohol, so it kind of had a big effect on him.

"Can't handle it?" Luke teased. "Bet you can't drink another cup."

"I so take you on that bet. You're on." Percy said as he took another cup. This continued on towards the night, with the two alone in the foyer. Percy and Luke kept on drinking, with Percy getting drunk heavily. Luke, however, had managed to stay sober, as he was used to alcohol because when he was still at Kronos' army, he drank himself to sleep every night.

In fact, Percy was so drunk he didn't notice that the sun had already set. Which meant Apollo was on his way. 'It's now or never,' Luke thought as he watched the obviously drunk Percy in front of him.

"Hey Perce," Luke said as he leaned in closer to the younger boy.

"Yesss?" Percy slurred. Percy's eyes were closed, as he was close to passing out. Percy then felt Luke's calloused hands go behind his neck, pulling him closer, in which Luke leaned in, kissing him. Percy was too drunk to know better, so he just went along with the flow, and kissed him back.

Luke smiled inwardly as he felt Percy kiss back. Their tongues fought for dominion. The kiss was wet, sloppy and tasted like beer, which it was since it was the only thing the two had been drinking, except for the occasional punch. Percy moaned as he felt Luke travel all around his mouth. Soon, Percy felt Luke's hands going through his shirt, unbuttoning it one at a time.

A part of Percy's brain told him to stop, that Apollo would be here any minute, which it would look totally bad for him to get caught making out, half dressed on the eve of their anniversary. But it was so DAMN GOOD! Percy just couldn't stop. With Luke's expert kisses, his experienced hands caressing him everywhere, along with undressing him, and his scent. His oh-so manly scent just overpowered Percy's will, leaving it to crumble to the ground, along with his shirt, which Luke now got rid of.

'Oh no, Percy, come on, stop this, Apollo's near, get up and get dressed!' The only remaining sober part of his brain shouted with all it's might. But it was too overwhelming. The majority of his brain shouted that he should continue, especially the part of the brain where he kept his secret.

"Mm.." Percy moaned as Luke temporarily left his mouth, and began trailing kisses from his ear, down to his neck, which Percy was sure would be covered with hickeys later. One of Luke's hands were caressing Percy's nipples, making it erect, along with his dick, which was straining his pants it hurt. Really hurt. If Luke didn't strip him now, Percy was sure he would do it himself.

'Darn, why did I decide to wear skinny jeans tonight?' Percy's sober brain shouted. It was really making him hurt. Luke's mouth and hands left Percy, which confused him. Percy lazily opened his eyes, only for them bulge out when they saw Luke's half naked, bare chest.

'Oh HELL YES!' Percy's drunken mind shouted, along with his sober part. Percy knew that if he was standing, he was sure to have crumpled now at the sight of Luke's chest. Sure, Apollo was just as muscly as Luke, but Luke's body was natural. Normal. It was like that because of endless hours training. Unlike Apollo, who just looked like that because he was a god.

'What the heck? Why am I comparing them, and dissing Apollo? He's my boyfriend for gods' sakes!' Percy's sober part shouted. In that split second, Percy recovered from the shock. If it wasn't for Luke resuming his place on Percy's lips, he would have surely got his shirt up, got himself changed for his boyfriend.

But, as always, the drunken mind took control once again, as Percy resumed kissing Luke. The two's bodies were entangled to each other as they sweated. Sure it was breezy in the night, but with them making out, shirtless and drunk, it was easy to understand why they were sweating.

Percy opened his eyes to stare lovingly at Luke, when at the corner of his eyes, he saw the most horrifying thing.

Apollo.

Percy's eyes bolted up wide, his drunken state obliterated.

'Oh my gods..' Percy thought as he watched how Apollo stared at him with anger, hurt and pain. With one quick push, Percy got Luke out of their embrace.

"A-Apollo!" Percy shouted as he picked his discarded shirt from the floor. Said god just continued staring at him. Eyes full of anger and pain.

"How dare you!" Apollo shouted. But not to him. To Luke. Apollo marched onwards to the demigod, who was now standing straight, eyes full of anger at the interruption, while also anxious to see what the god would do. In a flash, Apollo had Luke's neck in his arms, determined to choke the living daylights out of him for kissing his boyfriend.

"Apollo! Don't!" Percy shouted as he tried to stop him. Luke was now choking at the lack of oxygen. With one pleading look from Percy, Apollo dropped Luke, who was now wheezing as he inhaled the much needed oxygen.

"I-i.." Percy was stuttering. Though he didn't know what to say. What could he say? 'Oh, sorry Apollo, I just got drunk and decided to make out with Luke. But hey, you're here now, so let's go to our date!' Yeah, like that would work.

"Save it," Apollo said as he walked closer to him. "You got drunk, didn't mean to, yada yada. Now let's get out of here before I decide to incinerate him, as much as I would love to." Percy was just as confused as Luke was.

"You mean, you're not angry with me?" Percy asked. Luke was surprised too. Gods were normally impulsive and act irrationally. So why wasn't he breaking up with Percy? Something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

"As much as I would love to, no, Percy, I'm not. However, I am angry at him." Apollo said, glaring madly at Luke, who flinched at the intensity of Apollo's eyes.

"O-okay.. I'll just get fixed.." Percy mumbled as he stepped back.

* * *

Surprisingly, Luke came home safely. And that Percy's and Apollo's date went out without a hitch. None of them brought up the kiss, which Percy was glad for. But Percy noticed that something was off about Apollo that night. Sure, he was still jolly, loud and funny. But Percy could feel that it was forced.

Apollo was unhappy. Worried even. It was clearly obvious to Percy and everyone else. And Percy was sure it was because of The Kiss. Percy was mentally punishing himself for causing that. If he hadn't fallen for the bait, then The Kiss wouldn't have happened. Apollo wouldn't have been sad, and their date would have been whole hearted.

But noo. Percy just had to take the bait, get drunk, and get kissed. But worst of all, he enjoyed it.

It sent him sparks he didn't feel when he kisses Apollo. And he was sure of it because when Apollo kissed him goodbye. He felt nothing. Well, not entirely nothing. He felt guilt. He was causing Apollo great pains and he knew it. Apollo knew it too, but didn't show it to him.

Percy had troubles sleeping that night. It was because all night, he had been contemplating about The Kiss. Why it felt better when Luke kissed him. Why it felt so exciting, so thrilling. And why he wasn't feeling the same sparks with Apollo.

He was suddenly surprised with the sudden burst of warmth. Apollo was there, sitting next to him in his bed, looking solemn and unhappy.

"Apollo," Percy whispered. Apollo smiled at him, but not out of happiness. "Apollo," Percy said once more, his voice cracking as he felt something.

Just as Apollo was about to reply, Percy pulled him in for a kiss. Percy's heart nearly broke as he pulled out.

He felt nothing.

* * *

The days passed on by like the usual. Apollo would be gone in the morning, doing his daily rounds up in the sky. Percy and the others returned back at camp, much to Percy's annoyance, Luke was sitting next to him while Argus drove the van.

To say the least, it was the longest drive Percy had ever been into. Ever. Percy was silently thanking the gods Luke didn't try and do anything to him as they drove on. Maybe he did have some humility after all. Or maybe Apollo just spook his wits out he didn't dare offend the god anymore.

At least, that was what Percy was thinking. Because apparently, Luke wasn't so easily spooked.

"Hey Percy," Luke whispered to his ear as he got out of the car. Percy just grunted at him as he got his bags from the back.

"Go away Luke." Percy snarled as he walked down the hill. But Luke never gave up so easily. It would take him a hundred beatings before he would ever give up on anything. Especially Percy.

"Oh come on, don't give me the cold shoulder, lighten up!" Luke said as he walked alongside Percy.

"No." Percy said as he slammed the door.

* * *

Percy didn't come out at Lunch. Nor did Luke move out of the doorway. The campers noticed this, along with the strange sun. The sun wasn't cheerful as it used to be. It wasn't hot either. It was just there, lifeless and bored.

Which meant Apollo was thinking. Deeply. And they all knew who it was.

Percy.

But what they didn't know was why Luke was there, humming to himself softly, leaning against Percy's door since early in the morning. A reason they had was that Luke was there comforting, at least trying, Percy. The Aphrodite cabin and the Apollo cabin thought otherwise. Apollo never kept any secrets from his children, though he did occasionally kept things from them. This wasn't one of the things he kept from them.

They all knew why Luke was there, why the sun was like that and why Percy wouldn't go out.

And they hated Luke for it.

Sure, the idea of Percy dating their dad was awkward, some of them were even against it at the start. But in due time, they began to relax around Percy, even accepting him, even though he says they should be mad there might be a possibility of him and Apollo going steady. But they accepted him because of one thing. Percy made their dad happy.

Apollo was happy, so they were happy too. Mostly. Apollo visited them more often, along with his monthly visits. Which made them thank Percy for the bonding times they've been having with their father.

But now, everything hung on a single thread.

Last night, after Apollo visited Percy, he went back to camp and talked with his elder children. He told them everything. Of how everything was surely going to change in the following days, weeks and months. Apollo could see far into the future, and he didn't hesitate to tell them what would happen.

And it all made them sad. And angry.

* * *

"Come on Percy, open up already. Dinner's almost near and I know you're dying of hunger in there." Luke said through the door.

"No." Percy answered back.

"Oh come on!" Luke groaned. This was useless. "Percy, open this door or else I'll knock it down." Luke threatened.

"Go ahead, see if I care!" Percy shouted angrily. Which made Luke's heart break a bit. But Luke shook it off. With a big gulp of air, Luke steadied himself and ran towards the door. The door came down with a loud CRASH! Which they were sure would have been heard throughout camp.

"Luke you idiot! Why did you break my door?" Percy shouted. He waited for Luke to get up from the floor and start explaining things. But when he didn't, Percy began to get worried.

"Luke?" Percy croaked as he went closer to him. That was when he noticed the blood seeping out of his head.

"_Luke_!"

* * *

In Luke's dream, he found himself sitting alongside Apollo in the sun chariot. Which was pretty cool and awkward at the same time. Apollo didn't recognize his presence which Luke was thankful for. Maybe the god didn't know he was there, thought it was a pretty slim chance at that.

The two continued on driving towards east. He was there for about an hour now and no words have been spoken. Usually Apollo was talkative, even to himself. That was when he noticed there was no sound. At all. No music blared from the speakers, no sound came when Luke opened the window and stuck his head out. Nothing.

No sound of the car's revving up, acceleration or anything.

It was deathly silent.

And then, Apollo broke the silence.

"I'm not giving Percy up."

And with that friendly note, Luke woke up.

* * *

When Luke woke up, his head felt like it had just been pounded by one of Hephaestus' hammers. He was in the infirmary, a bottle of nectar was on the side along with some ambrosia. The room was dark, as if it was night already. It was silent. But unlike in his dream, there was noise outside. The clattering of armor, the sounds of a hundred demigods talking at once and all that.

Then someone groaned.

Luke looked down and saw Percy lying his head down on his lap. Small wet spots were around his head, which Luke could only take that Percy was crying. Luke smiled at the thought of Percy crying for him and being worried about him. It filled his heart with pure joy and bliss. That is, until Percy woke up.

"Hey Perce," Luke smiled as the younger demigod rose up from his position. His reaction however, was not one he expected.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Percy shouted as he proceeded to pounce on him, ready to strangle him to death.

"Per-cy-can't-breathe!" Luke cried out.

"That's what I'm aiming for, dumbo!" Percy shouted. But Luke saw in the corner of his eyes Percy crying. Was it of anger? Was it of relief?

After a few more seconds of strangling, Percy let his arms go limp at his side. "Don't.. ever do that again.." Percy whispered in his muffled crying. So he was crying out of relief!

"Percy," Luke whispered as he lifted Percy's head up to see his eyes red and puffy.

"What?" Percy asked as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"You're straddling me, -rawr-" Luke said, chuckling as Percy's eyes widened with anger, embarrassment and annoyance.

* * *

Percy didn't want to admit it, but he loved Luke. He realized that now, as he was waiting for him to recover. Obviously, Luke's invincibility wore off when Kronos got out of his body. But a door? Luke got hurt because of a freaking door? Even Percy could crash through a door without breaking a sweat.

Percy was there, silently crying as he washed away the dried out blood from Luke's head. As Percy washed Luke's face, he couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Not that he ever thought of him as ugly, just that he never took it to consideration how handsome Luke looked.

And it was a lot.

Percy had to restrain himself from kissing Luke, anxious to see if he would feel the same sparks he once had when they first kissed. Or the temptation to look at the lower part of his body, since nobody was there to see anything.

Except for Apollo.

Apollo was the sun god, all knowing. He would know of this.

And it made Percy's heart feel a lot heavier. He questioned his feelings, why was it so mumbled up right now, just a day after his birthday. Was this someone's sick idea of a birthday present? For him to fall in love with Luke even if he was dating Apollo?

Sure it was. Because Aphrodite herself said it so. All those years ago, Percy thought she was talking about him and Annabeth. But it was about him and Luke after all. How he would be feeling confused, miserable and totally and helplessly in love at the same time.

Percy wondered if Apollo could see the future about them. If there was a future for them. That's when it all clicked.

Apollo could have killed Luke, but he knew Percy would resent him for that.  
Apollo could have broken up with Percy, but he wanted to cherish their last moments together.  
Apollo saw the future. And they weren't together.

Percy felt his heart heavier than before as he lied down Luke's lap, silently crying. When Percy woke up, he noticed Luke was up as well. From the angle Percy was looking at, Luke looked pretty hot. His neck was out, as if calling him, taunting him to suck on it and make his mark on him. Percy chuckled to himself softly at the vampiric thought. Though it was pretty tempting.

"You're straddling me." Luke said a few moments later. Percy's face reddened as he examined the position he was in. He was exactly on top of him. On top of his private parts which Percy decided against on peeking on. With one huge leap, Percy was now a couple of feet away from Luke.

"Perv!" Percy shouted as he ran off. He could feel his face blushing with embarrassment. But he was also chuckling as he ran down. Since the whole mess started, that was the only time Percy felt one again. Happy, embarrassed but Happy.

And it was all ruined when he came back to his cabin, to see Apollo sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"Percy."

* * *

"Apollo.." Percy trailed off, the fun and excitement gone. The air suddenly began to feel stuffy and dry for Percy and that was because Apollo was radiating heat. Apollo got up from his seat and walked towards Percy, giving him a small kiss on the lips. Somehow, Percy felt guilty. Like he wasn't worth it. Partly because he was.

He was a cheater and he knew it.

"Hey Perce, I was just kidding-" Luke was saying before he stumbled in the door-less cabin, surprised to see the two together. Luke frowned. He was certain that Apollo wouldn't visit. Or even keep a relationship with Percy until now. At least, that is unless he was planning to break up with him tonight.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo growled. Like Luke, he hadn't been expecting him to show up. Such boldness and such shamelessness. Couldn't he understand he was breaking something that was dearly important to Apollo?

"I am here, visiting my friend." Luke growled.

"Well _I'm_ here visiting my _boy_friend." Percy flinched at the word boyfriend. Somehow, it felt so wrong. Like he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything from Apollo, other than his anger and fury, which he was sure was about to erupt any minute now.

"Luke, leave us, please." Percy practically begged as he pushed Luke away from where his door used to stood at. Luke futilely tried to stay, but by Percy's pleading looks, he left hesitantly. Luke grumbled as he made his way to his own cabin, eager to change out of his blood soaked shirt. Once Percy was sure he was gone, he smiled softly at Apollo.

"Hi," Percy said lamely. But you couldn't blame him. How was he supposed to react? He never thought it would have come out like this, being in a relationship with Apollo.

"Your door's gone," Apollo said, chuckling softly as he traced the indents showing the door was broken down.

"Yeah, Luke tried to get me out and eat something, so he broke through.." Percy trailed on. The heavy and tense atmosphere was back again.

"Percy, um, come and sit down, we need to talk.." Apollo said, motioning to Percy's bed while a door magically began building up from the indents. Soon enough, as Percy sat down, the door was back in it's original state.

* * *

Luke squinted his eyes as he tried to peek through his binoculars. Yes, like any good relationship-wrecker, Luke was watching them from a distance, silently hoping they would break up.

"Luke, binoculars, really?" Travis asked as he popped in some pocky sticks. Since Katie and Travis went to Japan for their anniversary, Travis had been addicted to pocky and so was Katie.

"Yeah, so what? Like you've never done it to spy at Katie before." Luke shot back while Connor in the background howled with laughter as Travis' face reddened with embarrassment.

"That was just one time! And I was twelve okay?" Travis protested, but Luke wasn't interested. What he was interested at was Percy.

"Come on, break up already." Luke gritted through his teeth.

* * *

Percy took Apollo's offer silently which gave the room a much more tense atmosphere.

"Look Percy, I know of what's happening to you right now, and I know its confusing, so hear me out." Apollo sighed. "And I'm here to give you a choice."

Percy looked up. Confusion clear to his face.

"Hear me out first. I.. I know you've been feeling confused, your feelings have been mixed up in these past few days, and don't even deny it, it'll just make everything more complicated.. I.. I'm giving you a decision, Percy. A decision.. about us."

"What?" Percy asked, his voice breaking as silent tears started falling down from his face.

"Percy, you know I love you, and that's why I'm giving you the decision. I'm letting you go," Pause. "letting you.. go with him," Apollo strained to get the words out. Percy was silently and slowly hyperventilating.

"Apollo.."

"No, listen Percy, I know you would want to say you would like to stay with me, and that's fine, but I'm not going to let you do that so easily. I know it would be too big a sacrifice for you. It has always been your flaw, isn't it? You would sacrifice yourself to others, but this time, as much as I hate it, I am the one making the sacrifice."

"I am letting you go. You may decide to be with me, or.. be with him. The choice is yours, Perseus," Percy flinched. Apollo _never _called him by his name. This just meant things were serious between him and the god. They were breaking up. "Don't think rashly, Percy, think of this through. I'll be back in the morning for your decision," With a soft kiss in his forehead, Apollo was gone, leaving Percy all alone in his cabin.

* * *

Luke made a silent 'woot!' when he saw Apollo leave. That meant either Percy and Apollo broke up, which he was right about, or that things were tense about them, which still made Luke's day, or night, happy. So, happily making his way over to Percy's, Luke hummed a silent tune. Percy would be in a tense mood right now, and who better to comfort him than Luke?

"Perce? Hello?" Luke asked as he knocked at the door. Although Luke was the last person Percy wanted to see right now, he was also the person he needed to talk to, badly. Percy opened the door for Luke to come in.

"Hey," Percy muttered silently, his voice breaking once again, which Luke caught up.

"Hey Percy, what's wrong?" Luke asked. Like he didn't know. Percy wiped a tear from his eyes, which Luke stiffened at. Percy never cried. _Never_. And seeing him wipe a tear made Luke really angry and overprotective. Kind of like Poseidon with Percy. "He made you cry." Luke growled. "He. Made. You. Cry." Luke growled once again.

"Luke.." Percy muttered softly.

"I don't care if he's a god or not, he made you cry." Luke growled, cupping his fists, as if to punch Apollo.

"Luke, calm down. He didn't make me cry.. nor has he hurt me.. he.. he.."

"He what?" Luke asked, the anger dissipating as he sat back down with Percy.

"He gave me a choice Luke." Percy whispered softly.

"Come again?"

"A choice, Luke. He said.. he's letting me go.. he's letting me choose." Percy explained. Luke's eyes brightened at this. But no matter how hard it was to hug Percy right now and kiss the living daylights out of him, he needed to keep himself in control.

"So.." Luke urged.

"I hadn't. Yet. He's giving me until morning to decide." Percy muttered softly. Luke's heart felt a bit heavy, but the good chance he was having outweighed it more.

"Oh, that's cool. So, um, I'll see you then?" Luke asked as he got up. But he was pulled back down by Percy.

"Um.. Luke, can you.. um.. lie down next to me? I mean.. until I fall asleep?" Percy asked softly. Okay, scratch the sad part in Luke's heart. This outweighed everything.

"Sure, scoot over then Perce," Luke said as he enthusiastically went closer. The younger demigod chuckled at his antics.

"No groping." Percy said as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

"Aw!" Luke moaned. But when Percy hugged him as he fell asleep totally made for it.

* * *

"You see Apollo? The damage you're doing by altering Fate. You've not only caused yourself pain, you've also caused Percy pain. And I hope you're happy for it." Eros growled as he left the room, leaving Apollo to watch as Percy fell asleep in Luke's arms.

Apollo winced as he watched the two hug each other. And Percy seemed totally okay with it. Apollo, however, was not. Eros' words still rung into his ears.

_'You've not only caused yourself pain, you've also caused Percy pain.'_ Apollo winced at the idea of him hurting Percy. He didn't mean to, but he did. Unintentionally. What was so wrong with him wanting love? Was it so wrong for a god to find true love? Why can't they? Why can only humans seem to find true love. Every other god however was forced to suffer of not having true love.

Apollo hated Eros for his life. Out of all the gods and goddesses, he is the only one who found true love. It also helped that he was the god of true love. And like what Apollo was trying to achieve, he fell in love, true love, with a mortal.

_'And I hope you're happy for it.'_ Eros growled once again in his mind. No. Apollo wasn't happy with it. In fact, he hated it and himself right now. Seeing Percy and Luke fall asleep in each others' arms felt so natural. Looked so natural. It was never the same with Percy and him. Percy did fall asleep in his arms, but he didn't look as content and happy as he did. And watching the two now, Apollo suddenly felt all the pain his actions caused.

Percy never loved him. Percy only felt a likeness to him, a pull. But never love. It was never love between a god and a human.

"Percy.." Apollo softly muttered, knowing already what Percy's decision was, and for the first time in centuries, Apollo was happy for his decision.

At least one of them found true love. And by the looks of it, they would never be letting go.

With one last sigh, Apollo slashed through the mist and the image of Luke and Percy, asleep in each others' arms faded away.

* * *

Percy woke up to the sound of gasps and whispers. The people who were flocking them seemed intent of keeping them asleep, but by the rate they were 'whispering' woke Percy up.

"Oh my gods they really are together!" One girl squealed. The others then proceeded on 'ssh!'-ing her, which just made Percy more annoyed than he was.

"Fine you win Annabeth, but who the heck knew?" Clarisse, as Percy recognized her voice said to Annabeth.

"I did, duh." Annabeth said, snickering. That sort of irritated Percy. Annabeth knew and she didn't tell him? How could she? While Percy was busy thinking, the door was suddenly blasted. Percy could feel everyone in the cabin gasp and stare at the ones who opened the door.

"Travis! Connor, shush!" The people in the cabin hissed. So it was Travis and Connor. What were those two up to? That was when Percy heard the flashing of cameras. Even if cameras were not allowed at Camp at all, since it had the same effects as a cellphone, Connor and Travis just had to have one.

"Aw come on girls, and guys, why oogle at them for a couple of minutes while you can stare at a picture of them for a long time? Ten bucks please!" One of the two exclaimed. Percy never knew how to distinguish the two from each other. In fact, he was positive nobody at camp knew who was who except for each other. Which came in handy for Travis when Katie was in one of her moods.

"I'll take one!" Some of the girls shrieked as they all filed in towards the two.

One of the two kept taking pictures from different angles as Percy noted, while the other was taking care of the sales. Percy had to stop himself from getting up and scaring the wits of everyone in that room. But thankfully, he didn't have to. Because the next second, Luke had his fist clenched around the camera the two were just using.

"Oops!" One of the two exclaimed. Luke snorted.

"Yeah, oops." Luke gritted his teeth as he got up. That was when the fangirls shrieked with delight and some fanboys nosebled. Luke mentally cursed as he forgot to put on pants, leaving him naked from waist down.

"GET OUT!" Luke shouted to them as Travis, who took the camera from Luke's arm kept snapping shots of the half naked. With a loud slam, Luke walked back to the bed.

"Good morning." Percy yawned as he stretched lazily. Then his eyes popped up at the sight. "Oh my gods." Percy exclaimed, checking his nose to see if he was nosebleeding like some of the passed out guys on the floor, who was causing some flood of noseblood.

"You like?" Luke asked as he stalked towards Percy, crawling on top of him as he moved forward.

"Pants. Now." Percy squeaked which made Luke laugh.

"Fine, fine." Luke said as he rolled off Percy and landed with a thud. "Can't believe those two were taking pictures of us." Luke muttered softly as he pulled his jeans up.

"Just a question, why the heck were you half naked?" Percy asked as he felt himself down. Good. He was still wearing his boxers and his butt didn't hurt or gave any indication of any midnight attacks. Luke just shrugged.

"I always sleep naked. Though it was a bit chilly so I kept my shirt on." Luke said as he sat back down. "So, wanna make out?" he asked as he inched in closer to Percy, who blushed bright red.

"No! A-and besides, Apollo should be here any minute.." Percy muttered softly. Luke groaned out loud.

"Fine, fine. But after he leaves, then can we make out?" Luke said as he kissed Percy softly on the cheek.

"N-no." Percy managed to squeak out.

"Oh come on, I know you do. I would definitely want to, and all that's left is you." Luke said as he tilted Percy's head towards him and began landing close mouthed kisses. Percy squirmed under his grip, as he didn't want to be caught in this position with Luke, _again_, by Apollo. One heartbreaking event was enough, he didn't want to hurt the god any more.

"Luke, stop," Percy said as he pulled back. Luke sighed as he leaned on Percy's neck.

"Fine, but when he gets here, just tell him straight then tell him to go. I still need my make out session."

"And where are you going?" Percy asked as Luke got up. He actually wanted him to stay, for support and if anything should happen to him, while he was also happy he was leaving so it didn't have to feel awkward with Apollo.

"To my cabin then to the infirmary. These guys are losing blood while Travis and Connor are earning money. My money." Luke growled as he began dragging the five passed out-nosebleeding guys by their feet. Percy heard a couple of screams when Luke opened, which he could only assure was fangirls of him or those who were here earlier.

Percy chuckled as he heard Luke shout at them to move away along with the occasional death threats.

"Good morning Percy," Percy heard Apollo say from behind him. Sighing deeply, Percy turned around and faced the sun-god.

"Hi, Apollo."

* * *

"Hey Percy," Apollo said as he smiled. He was leaning on one of the bedposts in Percy's bed. If Percy wasn't feeling so scared of the moment, he would have drooled at the sight. But then again, he did spend an entire year with the god. And the two surely had seen each other in more ways than one, though Percy never gave Apollo his virginity.

"Hey Apollo." Percy said with a smile. There was a brief awkward silence. "Um, take a seat.." Percy said. Apollo chuckled nervously and so did Percy. Before anyone would suffocate from the awkward and still silence in the room, Apollo rose up, as if he wasn't comfortable sitting down with Percy.

"I already know your answer Percy, I.. saw you." Apollo said, grimacing a bit as he replayed the memory in his mind. Yes, he was watching Percy and Luke. Percy actually. He had been cherishing every moment he had with him, like what Percy thought of the night before.

"Oh.. but-"

"No, I mean, yes, I saw you, but I know you hadn't given anything to him. Yet. But enough of that, huh? I think.. that.. uh.. how do you people do this?" Apollo said as he scratched his head. He actually had never done anything like this before. Sure, he broke up with countless mother-girlfriends, but he never broke up with anyone who he actually cared for.

"Take a drink?" Percy offered as he handed the nervous sun god a cup of nectar, which he gladly took down and drank.

"Ah, thanks Percy, you always know how to calm me down." Again, Apollo flashed him a smile. But this time, unlike how Percy expected it, he hadn't been affected much by it. As Apollo smiled, he felt something stir inside him. The feeling of respect, brotherly love. Kind of how he felt when Hermes used to smile at him when he visited all those years ago.

"You're welcome. Um.. you were saying?" Percy asked as he chuckled softly. But to be honest, Percy didn't want this to continue further on. Not that he wanted to get rid of the sun-god and make out with Luke, though there was that, but if anything else awkward happened, Percy didn't know what else to do. He would explode.

"Er.. okay, so um, how can I do this simply.." Apollo snapped his fingers. "Ah, okay.. um.. Percy, uh.. goodluck with Luke. He's actually a nice guy, not that you know. Sneaky, but cunning. Kind of like me, eh?" Percy chuckled. "Anyways.. uh.. good bye, I'll uh.. see you around." Apollo said as he started to walk out of the door, which seemed weird since he didn't go through the door.

"Uh.. okay. And Apollo?" Percy said as he walked by him.

"Hm?" Apollo asked.

"Thanks for letting me go," Percy said with a small kiss on his cheek. Apollo smiled at him.

"Thanks for the memories too kiddo," Apollo said as he ruffled his hair while kissing his forehead, kind of like what he did on their first date.

"Bye.."

"Bye."

* * *

So, that's it.. I guess. I know, some missing plotholes here and there, but before you shout your head off, you might want to read these Writer's Cuts?

* * *

-Writer's Cut # 1- _May Castellan's prophecy._

With one last sigh, Apollo slashed through the mist and the image of Luke and Percy, asleep in each others' arms faded away. Apollo was heading towards his cabin to tell his children about Percy's decision when May Castellan, Luke's mom, the failed Oracle ran out of nowhere. Apollo was slightly surprised of what she was doing there, but since she held a part of the Oracle, she did pass off as a demigod.

_"Sun god! Fate changed! Big pain!"_ She shouted, her eyes were snaky green again. Apollo sighed softly. Now she tells him. Fate changed. Apollo changed Percy's fate, altered actually. Big pain. Yes, Apollo caused big pain.. to himself. By altering fate, he hurt himself.

Apollo looked at her dazed eyes sadly. Apollo felt a twinge of guilt in the bottom of his heart. Some said it was Hades' fault for why she was this way. But no. It was Apollo's. Unbeknownst to the other gods, especially Hermes, the Oracle of Delphi not only had to fore swore love to males, but she had to be a virgin too.

And May Castellan was not a virgin. Far from that. She gave birth to _Luke_. Apollo could have saved her, said for her to stop. But he didn't. He had foreseen two futures. One future is that May doesn't try out for the Oracle and Luke grows up properly. And in due time, he and Percy meets and fall in love. But what was the fun of that? So he changed her fate, while ultimately changing his, Percy's and Luke's fates too.

By not warning her that the Oracle needed to be a virgin, he had allowed the second future to take place. But Fate was never changed. Only altered. And so it set itself astraight again. Percy met Luke nonetheless, but they break up, due to some helpful hints Apollo has been placing in Luke's mind, to leave Percy and Camp to join Kronos. In hindsight, Apollo should have never done that, if only he wasn't so clouded by lust.

Luke left camp, Percy was broken. Apollo and Percy finally meets and feel sparks, caused by Aphrodite herself. But their relationship doesn't grow for the moment. The war comes and goes, but unlike the future Apollo foresaw, Luke survived.

Then everything changed. Apollo and Percy did have a relationship, but Percy's heart began yearning for Luke. So Apollo put a measurable distance between the two. Putting Luke under Dionysus' guard as practically a slave was his choice. But it deemed not enough to break the two up. And in due time, they became fast friends.

And then, as Fate originally put it, the two shared a kiss. True Love's Kiss, sort of like the ones in fairytales, though it was cut short by Apollo. But now, everything was changing. Fate itself was repairing itself. Percy and Luke would be together and Apollo would be alone. Just like Fate itself dictated.

_"I know May, I know. Big pain."_

* * *

-Writer's Cut # 2- _Apollo cabin vs. Hermes cabin._

When Luke went out of Percy's cabin, he hadn't been expecting to face a legion of Apollo warriors. They were all armed, weapons clutched in their fingers. They were ready for battle. In the background, he could see some of his half brothers and sisters preparing for battle too.

"Apollo cabin versus the Hermes cabin. Lunchtime. Don't be late." Will Solace growled as he and his half siblings went back. Some sent death glares on Luke's way. If looks could kill, Luke could have been killed by about thirty times now.

Campers buzzed in and out the Hermes cabin. Aphrodite girls were gossiping about which cabin they expected to win. Drew's eyes flitted back and forth from Will Solace and to Luke, which made him cringe a bit as she fluttered her eyebrows at him.

"Travis, Connor, what is this battle about?" Luke growled as he entered the cabin. Everyone in the cabin was getting ready for armor. Connor was helping Dan, another half sibling up with his breastplate.

"Go on, I have this." Dylan, Dan's half-twin said and Connor nodded. From somewhere in the room, there was a loud crash as their weapon arsenal overflowed with items. Smoke bombs, trip wires, land mines and pots of Greek fire littered across the floor. Travis rose up from the pile, cursing as he pulled out a bronze javelin from the pile.

"Hey Luke. Man, things get so crazy here of a sudden. We were just here doing our cleaning when Will and his brothers came up and burst through the door. Almost hit me in the head by the way. Then they shouted things about mockery, disgrace and battle. They weren't totally making much sense as they were sputtering rhymes as they shouted, kind of how they get when they're _really _angry. That was when Austin came up and challenged us to a cabin fight."

"So you agreed?" Luke gritted his teeth. Connor grimaced for a bit, but his determined look came back as soon as it disappeared.

"Yes, actually. Since you're not the cabin leader until you're off Mr D's hook, me and Travis are still the cabin leaders. And yes, we are going to battle. Suit up. Backbiter's in your bed, though I wouldn't really want to use that again." Connor said. And with that, he walked off leaving Luke with a confused look.

"Lousy Apollo cabin. How dare they call us relationship wreckers? I'll show those poetry loving saps!" May, one of his half sisters who was eight years old was muttering to herself not-so silently as she put on straps of armor on. Luke winced slightly as he passed by. Since when did little eight year old girls knew so much violence and anger?

"Travis, you can't do this. I, Percy, we wouldn't like this. People would get hurt, think about it!" Luke said as he helped Travis put some Greek fire back to the arsenal cabinet.

"Sorry dude, but they disgraced dad. Those Justin Bieber wannabe's are soo going to pay." Travis said, gripping the hilt of the javelin. Like Connor and pretty much else in the cabin, Travis had a serious face, which was rarely seen.

"Okay Cabin Eleven, fall in!" Connor and Travis shouted. And in a military-like action, they all stood up straight and faced the two. "Today we're going to kick some lousy Apollo cabin ass. Maim them as hard as you can, watch out for each other. And if possible, hurt them in where it counts. Okay Cabin Eleven?" Connor and Travis asked.

"Yes!" Came the group reply and so they did. The Military Cabin Eleven marched out to battle, with Luke pleading to the younger ones to not go. Percy came out of his cabin, still in his messy morning looks.

"Luke? What the heck is happening?" Percy asked as he walked closer to Luke.

"I honestly don't know. Look Percy, talk to them, tell them to back off or else they're going to get hurt!" Luke said as the cabin walked faster towards the arena. Other campers walked along them, hooting against the cabin. Yellow flags and Green flags littered the arena's seats. Half was colored green, who followed with the Hermes cabin and half was yellow who sided with the Apollo cabin. Surprisingly, or not-so surprisingly, the Ares cabin was with the Hermes cabin.

Clarisse was going berserk as she shouted at Chris. Not because she was urging him on, but the opposite, which surprised her siblings.

"Chris! Stop this madness right now or else I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a year!" Clarisse threatened, but Chris didn't listen. Luke shook his head as he saw her wipe an angry tear. This was definitely going too far.

"Guys, stop this!" Luke pleaded once more. But his pleas fell to deaf ears as the crowd erupted in hoots and shouting, urging the two sides to fight. Everyone gripped their weapons and with a loud, sad conch horn went to war with the Apollo cabin.

"For Apollo!" The Apollo cabin shouted, who was led by Will.

"For Luke!" Travis and Connor, who led the Hermes cabin shouted along with the others.

* * *

Hm. Actually, the fighting part could work. Heck, maybe after my exams I'll write up a second part. Obviously, it would start with the fighting. Well, at least you have something to look forward to!

Also, If anyone was wondering, I took away May Castellan's part because I think Apollo didn't need to be bashed in this one. It also made him look bad, which I really can't do. But anyways, it escaped the recycle bin and got put into here.


	7. Setting it right

**Author's Note** - Ugh. This plot bunny ambushed me from the behind and bit me. So, alas, another one shot. Not for you, but for me, who is now guilt ridden by this fanfic.  
**P.s.**- This is sort of a drabble, a long drabble. Enjoy though!

**Disclaimer** - Nerp. Don't own anything.  
**Pairings** - Lercy, Ethaco (dunno what's the word for Ethan/Nico) (emoshipping? lulz!)  
**Warning **- OOC-ness, sexual situations, unmentioned smex, and all around Yaoi. Thou hath been warned-eth.

**Summary** - The Titans won. The gods are imprisoned. Demigods have died, and humanity was forced back into the caves. The Second Golden Age is here, and Percy is forced to watch his beloved Western civilization fall.

* * *

Percy tumbled back as Luke slammed his shield into him. Although it was true he was invincible now, he was, unlike Luke, tired and exhausted to the point where his body was just ready to explode. Smirking evilly, Luke loomed over him. From the corner of his eyes, Percy had noticed Ethan standing on top of a broken Annabeth, his dagger right up to her neck. Grover was lying down too, probably unconscious.

Tristan, who was Kronos' vessel all along smirked as he approached the throne of Zeus. His scythe anxious to do it's first real damage. "Ah, this one would make the perfect kindling to my new hearth!" Kronos exclaimed as he slashed through it's armrests. Lightning cackled and fizzled from it, sending the host body a tiny spark. But that was it.

Just like Luke and Percy, Kronos had managed to order Tristan to dip in the River Styx. Percy and the others could only assume that Luke was to be the replacement, if anything was to go wrong.

"No!" Percy shouted with all his might as Kronos went towards his father's throne. But he was only held back by Luke. Luke had got him into a headlock position, and Riptide was sprawled in the hearth. Cracks were appearing in the floor as Kronos hacked and hacked on the god's and goddesses' thrones. Outside, Percy could hear the waves crashing back and forth as the gods were losing to Typhon.

"And finally, this sacred hearth!" Kronos shouted, slashing at the marble hearth, splitting it into two. The immortal fires spluttered out and died. Percy could easily see that the hosts' body was glowing gold. Steam was coming out as he stood there, unmoving.

"Open up." Luke said as he roughly shoved something in Percy's mouth. Percy coughed and hacked as he was forced to swallow it, with Luke having to kiss him and shove his tongue for him to accept the food. Percy clutched his neck as the food started its way down. He wasn't sure why Luke was so forceful into him eating it, to resulting into kissing him even. He only hoped it was something other than poison.

Because dying of poison sucks more than dying in battle.

"Look away." Luke murmured to Percy as he closed his eyes. Percy did the same too, and when he did, a golden flash, as he could only assume was Kronos' real form, blasted him and Luke, sending them sprawling to the pavement.

Kronos' evil and chilly laughter echoed the empty halls of Olympus as it cracked and eventually broke down. To Percy's surprise, Ethan had survived the explosion as well. Because he was now smirking smugly as he held the chains to Percy's neck. Kronos was in front of them, leading his somewhat army into somewhere, probably Mount Othrys.

Percy saw a titan with a starry armor carry a golden sword. It seemed weird for the titan to be carrying it, but he looked pleased with himself. Percy could only look away in disgust.

The Titan mountain was clearly in sight now. Since Mount Olympus was destroyed, several 'natural' disasters occurred in the world at once. Hurricanes, Storms and Typhoons swept the entire eastern desert. Solar flares and enhanced global warming caused the North and South poles to melt, flooding the nearby countries.

The whole world, as Luke explained, was vastly connected to the Western world. The West in fact conquered most of it, pulling them into its mainframe bit by bit. So it was only natural that countries like Korea, New Zealand, Australia, Africa and other countries suffer along America.

Speaking of America, it was the worst place in the world. Monsters overran the city in just a day. The Titans lifted up the Mist from the human's eyes, as they found it pleasurable now that they understood exactly what was happening. Hell hounds erupted from the Fields of Punishment to attack and wreck havoc on Washington DC. Even with the demigods working in the President's home, their efforts was in vain.

In a single day, America and the rest of the world collapsed. Drakons and the snake women chose to wreck havoc in Britain and Scotland. Some of the sea monsters decided to expand the Sea of Monsters into the whole world. Luke had also mentioned the Lapiths, a race of stone-men had attacked Ireland for their own.

Percy felt sick to the stomach as Luke explained to him how he started the end of the world. And he was happy for doing so.

As Luke tugged Percy around Mount Othrys in his celestial chains, he heard a loud group of groaning from somewhere. The familiar sounds made Percy's heart drop.

The Olympian gods. They were locked down in Tartarus, with an entrance beneath the mountain, as Luke explained. Typhon had won, because as Poseidon was about to launch his own attack, Kronos had broken his throne, weakening him dearly. And as Kronos destroyed their thrones, the gods and goddesses fell.

Percy had avoided thinking about them from the beginning, knowing the truth would hurt. But hearing them, feeling their weakened presence was way more hurtful than knowing they had lost. Percy could almost touch them, feel their sadness from the pit.

"Happy birthday, Hero." Luke whispered as he threw Percy into his cage and closed the door.

* * *

"Get up." Luke said as he shook him awake. Percy opened his eyes to see the man he loathed with all his might standing in front of him.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I said get up." Luke growled as he hauled him up. Percy yelped in pain as his arm brushed against Luke's metal armor. Percy stared at his bleeding arm in confusion. Luke seemed to have noticed as well. Two things didn't make sense.

He wasn't supposed to get injured. His invincibility took care of that.

And he also wasn't supposed to bleed Ichor. He bled blood, not Ichor.

But here he was, pressing against the wound, trying to make it stop. Luke got irritated for him to heal and shoved a piece of ambrosia into Percy's mouth. Percy swallowed it without a care. And soon enough, his wound was healed.

"But how.." Percy was asking before Luke pulled him away. Quickly clasping his chains, Luke tugged Percy along. Percy was sure if he wasn't so weak and broken, that he would have punched the lights out of Luke. In fact, his strength seemed to be returning. Then he heard the gods from below and his heart sank again.

"Come on." Luke hissed, pushing open two large doors. Percy shuddered as he examined the images in the doors. There, depicted in gold were the fall of the gods. Kronos in Mount Olympus and Typhon in America. Percy looked away.

Percy's eyes widened as he and Luke entered the room. It was big and spacy, decorated with golden items. In front of them was a table, with a feast prepared. Ethan sat on a far end, grinning smugly as he tugged on a chain like leash. Percy gasped when he recognized who was on the other side.

Nico.

Nico had survived, more or less. Percy saw Luke grin when he noticed Percy find his friend bound like him. What was Nico doing there? Not that Percy minded him being alive.

"Hmph. You didn't take him yet. Man Luke, are you going soft or is he dominant over you?" Ethan asked with a smirk. Percy was slightly horrified at the implication. That meant Nico..

"Shut up, Ethan. I am not like you, a lust crazed monster who can't keep your hormones intact. Besides, I saw that it was a nice birthday gift for our hero to let him be for the night." Luke sneered as he sat down. Percy sat down next to Luke, his chain still on Luke's hand. Nico and Percy locked eyes with each other from across the table.

Nico's usual dark eyes were gray and sullen now. Percy wondered if he looked like that too. Broken and defeated. Which, he probably was considering everything.

"Eat." Luke said as he shoved a plate of cake-shaped ambrosia. Recognizing his hunger for the first time. He picked up the spoon and began eating. Throughout their 'breakfast', Percy's mind ran a hundred miles per hour. Questions littered around his head.

Why did Luke and Ethan spare him and Nico?

Did Ethan really _take_ Nico?

What happened to Annabeth and Grover? And the rest of Camp? Did they all.. die?

"Hurry up. I have a meeting later on, Percy." Luke said. Percy glared at him. After their breakfast, which Percy had to try and keep himself from killing Ethan for everything he did to Nico, Luke pulled him back towards his room.

"Luke.. why.. was Nico there?" Percy asked. Luke's frown didn't leave, but he did answer.

"Ethan claimed him as a spoil of war. Technically, he's his from now on. Just like.." Luke left the statement hanging, but Percy understood. Closing the doors to his cage once more, Percy was left alone.

* * *

Normally, Percy would be thinking of ways on how to get out of here, save the gods and kick Ethan's and Luke's asses to the next millenium. That is, if his spirit wasn't broken.

This was what Kronos meant all those years ago when he tried to break Percy's will through his mom, his friends and everyone he cared about. Break his spirit, break his will. Percy held himself close together as he let the tears flow from his eyes.

* * *

Luke came back from the meeting to Percy's room, looking agitated and angry. Percy was still in that same corner when Luke left him. His usual ADHD must have been broken down with his will, knowing a demigod wouldn't have stayed there without going bonkers. Especially at long periods of time.

Percy wasn't a bit surprised when the angry Luke picked him up and kissed him right then and there. He didn't care. Nothing he cared about anymore existed.

Percy knew a part of him died when Olympus was destroyed.

Luke pulled back from the kiss, feeling confused. He half expected Percy to fight back, to bite Luke's tongue and rip it from his mouth. Except, he just allowed him to kiss him, allowed him dominate him as if nothing mattered.

And Luke hated it. He didn't want Percy to be this way. He wanted the Percy who would fight him, fight against his authority over him. He wanted the Percy who would rather die than bow down to his will.

Had Luke broken his will that he broke him as a whole thing too?

With an angry cry, Luke took Percy's lips back. In fact, he took Percy's everything that night. His mouth, his body, his spirit. But as Luke pulled back from Percy's body, he didn't feel the least happy nor content.

Percy just stared at him with his red eyes from crying softly. Luke just stared back at his monstrosity. Without any further words, Luke got up and dressed and left Percy there, alone and confused. Just like Luke was.

The next morning, Luke came back, muttering apologies that only fell into deaf ears. Luke took Percy once again to the dining area, with Percy limping silently with his sore body. Ethan hooted at the sight, though none of them showed anything. Only regret. Nico was there too, looking at Percy with silent eyes.

Luke slammed his spoon down in aggravation. Percy snapped his head towards him, and so did Ethan and Nico.

"Yo Dude, are you alright?" Ethan asked. But Luke just stared in his plate of ambrosia with pure, sheer anger. Luke left abruptly, leaving Percy, Nico and Ethan in confusion. Nico accompanied Percy back to his room that morning, as if Ethan expected him to run away.

"Are you.. alright?" Nico asked as he closed the doors. Percy silently chuckled in his mind at the situation. Nico was asking _him _if he was alright?

"I'm.. fine.." Percy said, wiping away a tear. Before Nico could say anything else, though he doubted it, Ethan appeared in the room and collected Nico. Percy was left alone there, even until the night.

Luke didn't come visit him nor did Percy heard him pass by or something. No passer-by talked about Luke or anything. Which made Percy's prison a lot colder.

Luke came back in the morning, muttering apologies once again. Sorry for running away like that, which Percy found confusing since he technically wasn't at fault. Percy just followed him to the dining room silently. Ethan and Nico were there too, but something was different between the two. Percy couldn't put his finger on it but he just had a feeling. That something was going on.

When Luke got up, he pulled Percy with him, though without the leash. It was clear to them both they weren't going to need it. That it was all for show. "Follow me." Luke mumbled softly. Percy nodded and the two left Ethan and Nico to whatever was up between them.

When Luke didn't go to Percy's room, Percy was surprised to the max. For the first time in days, Percy actually began to feel something. Something around the lines of confusion, suspense and curiosity. Luke who was walking in front, pushed open two large doors to a bedroom. Immediately, Percy's shoulders dropped. Is that it? Did Luke just bring him there so he could take him in his bedroom?

But apparently, it was not the case. Instead of leading Percy to his bed, much to the increasing confusion of the teen, Luke led Percy to the balcony. Percy hesitated a bit, unsure if he wanted to see what became of the world he knew. But Luke urged him on silently, along with his usual curiosity. The sight Percy saw made him catch his breath.

It was stunningly beautiful. The view outside the balcony was of pure nature. Evergreens covered the area, as if they were there the entire time and not cut down to build malls. A lake dragged on from one side. Percy could feel that the water in the lake was pure, clean water. One hundred percent pure and unsoiled by anything.

Satyrs, Nymphs and Naiads ran across the tiny piece of land. Percy's eyes widened when he saw a group of young satyrs pat a drakon on its head, and to surprise, it didn't attack them. Like it didn't mind being patted on by goat-legged creatures, nor did the satyrs showed hesitation.

"What.." Percy managed to cry out. Luke chuckled at his reaction. "Luke.. how.. what.." Percy asked, a small smile forming at the side of his lips.

"I told you. The Second Golden age. But, this is only a small part of it." Luke said, the happy emotions suddenly disappearing.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Luke said as he dragged him towards a different room. Percy hadn't noticed, but Luke's room was facing east. And this room was facing west. Pushing another set of doors, and along the doors of the balcony, Percy gasped.

The sight wasn't like the other. The other showed pure happiness, nature and all things good in life. But this site, this one showed ruins of the once proud civilization of Americans. Broken buildings were overrun by monsters, Humans huddled around in rundown houses. Every now and then, a person would shout and die.

Percy forced himself to continue on, soaking the remains of the Western Civilization.

After a while of nothing said between the two, Percy broke the silence.

"Why did you show me this, Luke? Why?" Percy asked, silent tears dropping from his face. Luke shrugged uncomfortably.

"I just guessed that it might be nice.. to you know, show you that the Golden Age is not that bad.." Luke mumbled softly.

Percy easily understood for why Luke and Ethan did it. Looking back at the serene nature, it was wonderful. But looking back at the present, or what was left of it, it was horrible. But no matter how much Percy admired the serene look, he couldn't accept it. It wasn't.. natural.

"No. It is bad." Percy growled, though he didn't mean to mention it.

"What could you possibly mean? Okay, besides the unturned parts of the world, the rest is wonderful! Natural and peaceful! Isn't that wonderful enough for you?" Luke shouted at him. Percy felt his anger rise for the first time in the time he's been there.

"How is that 'reality' natural? Huh Luke? Have you seen anything out there? Anything _human_?" Percy shouted. Luke hesitated a bit. Yes, he knew Percy was right. In the Golden Age, humans were just mere toys for the Titans to play with. And even now, they were still their toys.

"So? We aren't humans, Percy. They are lower than us, below us. You- we, we are demigods." Luke said. "Gods even," He softly added. Luke wasn't expecting it so he was a bit surprised when Percy punched him in the cheek sending him sprawling in the marble.

"How dare you say that? _You are no god._" Percy said, glaring at Luke murderously. Percy felt his spirits risen at the punch, and in doing so, Luke smirked at him. His old Percy was back, a bit rough at the edges, but back.

"Oh hell yes, correction, oh Tartarus yes I am." Luke said with a malic grin. If he just provoked Percy a bit more..

"Oh hell no you're not. You're a fake, Luke, a traitor, a lying, cheating- mff!" Percy was interrupted as Luke's lips crashed into his own. Percy felt a sudden flood of emotions hurl into him, all the emotions he considered gone came rushing back, anger, hatred, annoyance, guilt, and most of all, love.

With a swift punch, Luke was once again in the floor.

Percy wiped his cheek which was slightly coated by Luke's saliva. Or was it his?

"Don't. Ever. Do. That." Percy said, his voice dripping in pure anger and hatred. It only aroused Luke some more. The sick masochist.

"What? Kiss you?" Luke said as he started to stand up again. The sight of Percy's clenched fists, one he just used to punch him, his wild and angry eyes, his steady stance, all of it aroused Luke.

He really was a masochist.

Percy's glare only answered his question.

Like the ocean, Percy was un tame-able. And that was what made Luke fall for him in the first place.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Luke asked, pulling Percy again into a kiss. Luke saw from the corner of his eyes Percy's right hand ready to punch him away, but Luke knew better. In one swift motion, his arms were holding Percy's up above his head. Luke pushed Percy towards the wall, deepening the one-sided kiss.

Percy refused to give in. He wouldn't. Now that he found his energy back. He would never let himself be dominated. He'd rather die than to be reduced into something like a pet. Percy felt Luke pinch his nipples with one of his hands below. Not really finding it arousing or anything, just a bit annoying, Percy kept his mouth shut.

Luke glared at the boy as he continued on pinching his nipples. But as Luke figured out, it only annoyed him. Percy was a bit surprised however, when one of Luke's legs brushed up against his thigh. Percy scowled at him as he tried to break free of the kiss and his arms, but Luke was much stronger and dare he say it, a great kisser.

Percy's mind lit up at the situation. The two were kissing for about five minutes now. And he hadn't had the need for air? Nor his mind was going hazy or blank. What was up with that?

Luke smirked as he continued prying Percy's lips open. With one more thrust, he felt Percy shudder in ecstasy below him. He was damn close. Another thrust, and another. Percy was actually moaning now, to his annoyance. One more thrust, and Luke could claim him then.

Percy felt his knees weaken as his climax drew near. Between the hot kiss which seemed to never end, Luke kept thrusting his leg in just the right spots, making him shudder and moan. Percy glared at him with all his might, but with the wonderful sensations he was feeling, it only looked like a puppy growling at its master.

With one last thrust, Percy came through his tattered jeans, with some drops of it actually spilling on Luke's jeans. Luke couldn't help but chuckle, ending the kiss as he did so, as he wiped the orgasm out of his jeans. Percy crumpled down at the ground, his eyes lolling out at the extremity of his orgasm.

"Now, the fun begins." Luke said as he picks the half-dazed Percy from his spot and into his bed.

This time, he was sure he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"Can you at least drop the chains?" Percy growled as they walked towards the dining area. It had already been a month since Percy 'officially' moved out of his cage and into Luke's bedroom.

"No. Besides, it ruins my BDSM act, which, was great last night." Luke said with a wink as Percy groaned.

"Don't remind me." Percy growled. Although it wasn't declared to the whole world, it was clear that the two were lovers. And speaking of lovers..

"Will you stop pulling the chain and acting as if I'm a dog?" Nico barked as he tugged at his chain.

"No! You're mine and you're going to be nice to me!" Ethan shouted back as he tugged at Nico's chain. Apparently, the 'thing' Percy noticed before was.. love? Maybe.. but it seemed that it was a fighting-esque love. The two loved fighting with each other and much as they did loving each other. As Nico wasn't really the type to give up, like Percy, their personality often clashed against each other.

"What is it now?" Luke growled as he sat down. Percy instinctively sat down next to him. Like the past month, only the four were the ones who ate in the entire castle. In fact, they seemed to be the only ones there, besides the Titan kinds who didn't acknowledge them. Kronos seemed to have no more use of Luke, which both Percy and Luke were thankful for. Though Luke was often called in meetings with Ethan.

"He's tugging on my chain, again!" Nico shouted at Luke. If it was any other sane person, he wouldn't have shouted at the person who had powers to kill him, but he was Nico. Nico. And he was, like Percy, above that rule.

"Oh shut up, you're just cranky because you didn't get to be on top last night!" Ethan shouted. Percy rolled his eyes as he resumed eating. Luke chuckled, like he always did when they had this fight.

"Yeah so? Besides, I deserve to be on top! You had to be on top the whole week!" Nico shouted.

"But I'm your master! I'm supposed to be on top!" Ethan shouted back.

"I have no master!" Nico protested. Luke rolled his eyes. Yes, these fights were interesting and corny to watch, but it did get annoying easily.

"Shut up both of you and eat!" Luke growled. The two glared at him, but did resume into eating.

Breakfast ended and Luke had to leave for the weekly meetings. Ethan wasn't really needed there and only went if he wanted to. And he wasn't exactly keen on meeting up with thousand year old perverts. So, he naturally decided to stay at the castle.

"Behave you two." Luke said, glaring at the two. Rolling their eyes, Nico and Ethan promised. "Good. And Perce, just.. don't miss me too much." Luke said, giving him a wolfish grin as Percy threw the plate at him, narrowly missing his head.

* * *

Percy stared out his window as he let his mind flow freely. Most of the present world was reverted back into good ol' Golden Age now, with some few exceptions to some areas which were too influenced by the West. Percy was silently happy at the idea of the others fighting back, resisting at Kronos' power.

Unlike him who crumbled at the hands of Luke. What a hero he was.

Percy saw a satyr run around to catch a nymph, only to get his horns stuck in it's base as she turned into a tree. The sight made Percy's stomach sick. It only reminded him of Grover and Juniper. Of Pan. Of Leneus, even.

Then the faint voices of his dream came back to him.

_"Percy, save us.."_ Hermes, who Percy could assume was talking, said in his dream.

_"Peter Johnson.. save us or else!.."_ That one was clearly Mr D, as even from beyond Tartarus he still denied knowing his name. But the last one was the one who made the biggest impact to Percy.

_"Son.. save us.. avenge your mother's death.."_ Poseidon, his father, said before Percy woke up from that dream.

Percy looked out at the blue sky, remembering the times he'd spent at Camp Half Blood, intentionally leaving out any memories of his mother, as it only hurt him. He also made sure to not think about Annabeth or Grover that much. But he knew it was useless, and he was suddenly thinking of them.

Of how Grover ran towards the cafeteria when it was Enchilada day or when the annual Green Day was held.

Or how Annabeth used to call him seaweed brain and make fun of his limited intelligence.

Percy sighed, knowing there was no stopping it now as the memories flooded him.

_"Yo, Prissy."_ He recalled Clarisse calling him that. Her voice faint like the wind. So was everybody else's.

_"Aww!"_ He recalled Travis and Connor moaning when Percy told them they couldn't loot the city.

_"I am honored that you carry this sword.."_ He remembered Zoë say before she died.

_"If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him... tell him I'm sorry."_ He recalled Bianca said before she got into Talos' and died.

_"Where's Charlie?"_ Percy remembered Silena asking him the morning he and Charles attacked the Princess Andromeda.

_"I'm loose!"_ Percy recalled Thalia shouting as she madly torched New England. And last but not least..

_"Fish Ponies!"_ Tyson once exclaimed when he saw Rainbow and the other hippocampi.

Remembering Tyson's and everybody else's voices made Percy's heart ache. How could he be sitting here, leisurely watching as the world, their world which hundreds of demigods sacrificed their lives to protect crumble down?

In one short answer, he couldn't.

Percy fished for his pockets for Riptide, until he remembered that he didn't have pockets anymore. Luke had made them all wear Greek tunics and sandals. And that meant no Riptide.

But then he saw a dagger hanging above the wall, and it's scabbard and a shield. Percy's heart wrenched some more when he realized what the dagger and shield were.

Thalia's Aegis, and Annabeth's dagger.

Dropping the note down, Percy made his way out of the castle, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Luke was happily humming to a tune when he opened the doors to his bedroom. The lights weren't turned on, which Luke didn't find weird at all since Percy liked to sleep at odd times.

The windows were open, the eastern side of course as Percy liked to watch the satyrs, nymphs and other creatures in the meadow. Nothing made Luke think twice of Percy leaving, until he found the note.

Luke first thought the figure under the covers was Percy, and to his surprise, was only a figure of pillows. Quickly examining the room, Luke not only found the note Percy left behind, but Thalia's shield and Annabeth's dagger gone.

Shakily lifting up the note, Luke glared at it, focusing his dyslexia at it, trying to make sense of the words. But Percy was dyslexic too, so the note was plain rubbish to both of them.

But Luke knew exactly what it meant.

With a howl of pain, Luke crumpled down the floor, clenching the note in his hand. That was the same position Ethan and Nico saw him when they checked.

But even with Ethan's reassurances, Luke knew nothing could be done to heal him.

Percy was gone, and left him.

Luke knew interrogating Nico would only be fruitless, only bringing pain to the younger one. But he didn't care. He was a masochist and he knew it. It was the only way Luke could have released his anger. So as Nico crumpled to the ground, with Ethan silently sobbing in the other side, Luke left their room, stoic and emotionless.

* * *

Silently putting his hood up, Percy snuck a last sight of the castle and rode away in a pegasus in the silent night.

"I'm sorry Luke." Percy whispers in the wind. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Okay! That didn't end well.

Percy left Luke, realizing his destiny was not to be with him and to save the world, yada yada.

I think it was nice though, an unhappy ending.

Dunno why I wrote it though, I meant it to be happy.

But, oh wells.

And no, there's no continuation. I sort-of like having no good endings. A break from the norm, don't you think?


	8. Broken Oaths

**Author's Note** - This is a junkyard fic. Sorry, but my muses all committed suicide and left me all alone, inspiration less. Boo ;-;  
**Pairing **- Lercy, Hercy, Apercy  
**Disclaimer** - I do not own PJO or any of it's characters. If I did, well then.. he he he

**Summary **- Poseidon broke their oath. Their sacred oath of not having anymore demigods sworn on the River Styx. Now, the god of broken oaths is out to take his revenge. Not only to Poseidon but to his son, Percy as well.

* * *

The sky rumbled, the waves crashed against the sea and the dead stirred.

A small cry broke through the loud noises of Manhattan and a baby boy was born with sea green eyes. The mother smiled as she held her child.

"Percy, my baby." Sally murmured to her baby as she kissed her head. Unknown to both of them, it would be the last time they'll see or touch each other again. For as Sally Jackson returned the baby to be cleansed, a rumbling in the sky was heard, a flash of lightning and the world went dark.

Baby Percy Jackson cried with all his might as he watched his mother innocently claimed by Thanatos. Unseen to the mortals, Thanatos smiled sadly at the baby, feeling sympathy over him. But rules are rules. And he certainly wouldn't want to invoke Zeus' anger furthermore. Not even his mother, Nyx, would be enough to protect him if he went against the god's will.

With a sad smile, Thanatos lifted Sally Jackson's ghost out of her body and left for the underworld.

* * *

Things up high in Olympus weren't so happy either. Eileithyia cowered as Poseidon and Zeus barked insults to each other, glaring murderously at each other. Hera calmly soothed her child. There was nothing to be done. The deed was done and it was paid for. Poseidon's lover had perished in the punishment of a broken oath. But that was not all. As Poseidon and Zeus began to throttle the life out of each other, a cold wind, uncontrolled by Aeolus or any of the wind gods swept through the room.

Eileithyia, Aphrodite, Athena and every other goddess in the room shivered. The presence was old, definitely ancient and something else. Wicked. There stood in the doorway a man, old with age wearing only a simple gray hood. But even to gods, they shouldn't take appearances lightly. The creature could well be a Titan or a Giant. Or Ouranous forbid, a Primordial deity.

"Dis Pater." Eris whispered softly. Everyone turned to her, even Zeus and Poseidon. "My son." The man's form flickered lightly, as gods tend to do when their form changed. When the god finally solidified, he was no longer a craggly old man. Instead, he was like any old god. Young, handsome, athletic. But something distinguished him from any other normal god.

His eyes were gray. Not stormy gray like the Owl Goddess-Athena, but gray like the sorrows of mankind. As the gods and goddesses examined his eyes, they all were enchanted, suddenly remembering all their broken promises, all their broken oaths. And how they were punished for it.

"Orcus." Poseidon hissed and the young man smirked.

"Hello, Uncle. Yes, mother, it is I, Orcus. I trust you have been well." Orcus said as he kissed his mother's hand while the rest of the gods stared in disbelief. Like his mother and siblings, he only appeared when things are about to take a turn for the worst. Which, it really would be.

"Orcus, son, what are you doing here?" Eris asked, wiping away some raindrops from his head. Although Eris was not seen as a motherly type, she did care of her children, seeing as she didn't like having demigods as her off springs. She often regarded them as too weak and too impulsive.

"I have come here, to issue a warning." Orcus said, standing back up straight and tall, in contrast to his earlier form. "To you, my beloved uncle Poseidon." Orcus said with a malignant spark in his eyes. "I see you have broken your oath, and as you have given me this realm to preside on, it is only natural I must do my job. And that is, to simply make your life a living.. Hades." Orcus smirked at his pun.

"You will do no such thing! Because of you and your wretched family, I have lost Sally!" Poseidon roared, but it didn't affect Orcus. Not one bit.

"It was only deserving. The universe was thrown off balance. As your son was given life, so life shall be taken back. One can never have too much good luck. Out of all people, you, uncle, should know about that."

"Good luck? Good luck? How is this good luck? I lost the woman of my life!" Poseidon shouted.

"And in return, you have a child." Orcus interrupted.

"Who I cannot raise nor help!" Poseidon countered.

"Ah, but Uncle, hasn't that always been the law you yourselves has declared? I remember it quite clearly in fact, _'Gods are to not have any contact with their children nor show favoritism.' _is one of my most favorite laws. So much broken rules, promises and oaths. You people just keep expanding my realm." Orcus said with a slight sneer.

"I hadn't shown any favoritism!" Poseidon roared. "Nor will I ever be able to, thanks to your stupid law!" Poseidon shouted, looking over Zeus.

"Watch it, Barnacle Breath. You agreed to this as much as I did." Zeus seethed with anger. Orcus was just too happy to watch the show, and Eris was too.

"Nonetheless, like Uncle Zeusy here, I will not show 'favoritism' by not wrecking his life. Oh no. For once, I would unleash his own personal hell for him. A broken oath by the River Styx demands payment. Payment which blood is not worth." Orcus said.

"Don't you even dare!" Poseidon shouted at him. But Orcus just smirked back.

"From this day on, as the symbol of a broken promise, a broken oath, I, Orcus, the god of broken oaths hereby decree, Perseus Jackson, son of the mighty Sea-God, Lord of the horses, Father of the Seas. The Mighty Earthshaker, I doom you to a fate worse than death. With this curse I turn you immortal, to suffer the wrongdoings of your father eternally from here on now. Until penance is received, you, Perseus Jackson is under my debt, and debt I shall collect!"

With a flash of dark lightning, the sky shook once more. But this one was more powerful than any other sky-quakes. Not even Zeus could have made one.

It was a clear sign of a descendant of darkness.

"No!" Poseidon howled with fury as he ran over Zeus, ready to kill the immortal god. But a harsh cold wind blew over the throne room. A hundred gods and goddesses took cover as Orcus' evil laughter echoed through the halls until it was gone.

"Well, that went well." Eris said as she took off, following her son.

* * *

"This is an outrage! I will not allow this curse to befall on Perseus!" Poseidon roared. All the other minor gods and goddesses have been cleared out the halls of Olympus, leaving with only the Twelve Olympians.

"There is nothing to be done, Poseidon." Zeus growled. "As my own daughter was cursed, so shall yours. Nobody is above the law. Nobody." Zeus said.

"Aren't you glad uncle, at least your brat was born almost-immortally. Didn't have to go prove himself and all that." Dionysus slurred. Even with Diet Coke, the god never ceased to be drunk. Heck, Ares and Apollo had a bet to see if Dionysus could get drunk with water, which he did much to Apollo's dismay.

"Have you not been listening you drunkard?" Poseidon roared. "Perseus is out there, all alone! Hermes! Go and fetch my child at once, and bring him to my castle." Poseidon roared with anger.

"No." Zeus interrupted before Hermes could get up.

"No?" Poseidon's eye twitched. "Not only did I lose his mother, you are also depraving him of me?" Poseidon growled. Zeus didn't seem fazed by it nor bothered with the looks Poseidon was giving him.

"No. Hermes, fetch the child and Athena, prepare a room for him. We will be having a guest. More or less." Zeus declared.

"But father, a Son of _him_? Here?" Athena asked. "I will not allow it!" Athena exclaimed.

"And what, you pea-brained snob are you implying about my son?" Poseidon growled. Athena glared at him with her stormy gray eyes. Poseidon glared back with his sea stormy eyes.

"Athena, you will do what I ask of you. And that is prepare the room for the brat!" Zeus growled. Athena flinched at the sound of her father's anger, and so did Hera, Apollo, Hermes and Ares. Hestia silently left the room as she felt scared of her youngest brother's shouting.

"Of course, father." Athena said as she begrudgingly left.

"And you, what are you doing here?" Zeus growled at Hermes.

"I-I'm off." Hermes quickly muttered as he disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

The doctors and nurses checked her wrist for a pulse. None. With a sad look in their eyes, they draped over the blanket over Sally Jackson's face.

Dead. The doctor in charge wrote. _'Such a shame'_, The doctor thought. Then he heard of the baby's cry at the end of the room. With a sigh, the doctor went over to examine the baby.

The baby weighed normally, had black hair and no abnormalities. Though, there was something rare to this boy.

He had sea green eyes.

The doctor shook his head the first time he laid eyes with it. He had gone through a thousand births by now and never. Never. Has he come across one with sea green eyes.

Lifting the tag next to the baby's leg, he frowned.

'No family.' It read. The mother came here on here own, unaccompanied by anyone. In normal procedure, they wouldn't have allowed her to give birth as there were risks involved, and that a husband usually signs a form for them. But they went on, the woman gave birth and died. Now, the baby was all alone in this world.

"Should we put him for adoption?" The nurse in charge asked. The doctor sighed heavily as he nodded. The nurse lifted the baby off the incubator, with a heavy heart as she pulled the baby in a small bed in the adoption room. There were no other babies here, which made the baby's cries heard louder than before.

"Oh, is his mother dead?" A man asked behind the nurse, causing her to jump. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, that's alright.. um.. sir. Are you a doctor here?" The nurse asked and the man shook his head. "Oh. I'm sorry then, but this room is restricted to doctors and nurses only." The nurse apologized. The man nodded.

"Ah, that's alright. Just a question though, If I want to adopt this baby, how will I do so?" The man asked.

"You want to adopt him?" The nurse asked. He nodded. "Oh. I see. Hm.."

"Yes, I do want to adopt him. My wife, you see, is infertile and we want a child. She told me to check if there were any here, and by luck, there is a baby boy." The man added.

"Oh. Well then, I'll have to ask the Head Nurse for the forms to sign. And who were you again, sir..?" The nurse inquired. The man's cunning eyes twinkled as he lifted the baby off the bed.

"Herman. Please, call me Herman." Hermes said with a sly smile.

"Okay Mr. Herman, I just need you to-" The nurse was saying as she turned around to face him. "Um sir? Could you bring the baby back down?" The nurse asked, suddenly feeling unsafe.

"No need." Hermes said with a snap. A cold rush of air filled the room and the nurse steadied herself. "You saw nothing. Sally Jackson's baby died in her womb tonight. You did not see me nor remember me." Hermes said to her.

"Y-Yes." The nurse said in a trance-like voice. Hermes smiled at her and as fast as the wind, he was off.

* * *

Athena grumbled as she prepared the room for the child. Snapping her fingers, she quickly changed the plain marble room into a pink, carpeted room littered with barbie dolls and stuffed toys. It was just like Aphrodite's room when at times she felt she needed to be young again, much to everyone's confusion.

"Athena! This is no room for a son of mine!" Poseidon growled as he popped inside. With a snap of Poseidon's fingers, the room changed once more. The pink carpet wallpapers changed into a reflective mirror, showing scenes inside the castle. Mermaids and mermen swam across the room, going through their daily business.

A sea green crib appeared with sea green silk covers and pillows. A small dolphin toy hung at the top of it, for Percy to play on. Poseidon smiled at the thought of his baby. He would be living here, but although it was supposed to be a punishment, though Poseidon didn't know how, he was glad because it meant he could see his child often.

"If you didn't like the way I changed it, Uncle, then maybe you should have gone here the first place!" Athena shouted as she erupted into a column of fire and gone away.

Poseidon noticed Zeus walk up to the room, frowning.

"What is it now, brother?" Poseidon asked as he gritted his teeth. He was still sour for him killing Sally.

"Nothing. Count your blessings, Poseidon. As you are given these chances to visit, however rarely they can be." Zeus said as he felt the water in the wall. Poseidon looked confused at him.

"What did you say? Of course I'll visit him here, everyday even. Or if I have to, I'll build a house here so I can live with him." Poseidon said. Zeus' frown just deepened.

"No, my brother, I cannot allow you that." Zeus said. "And before you ask, It has already been decided. The Fates themselves brought me to this conclusion. You and the child must be separated. You can visit him only when all of us Twelve Olympians are together." Zeus said.

"What? No. I don't agree with this. Perseus will live here, with me or at my castle. Underwater." Poseidon roared with anger.

"No." Zeus said blankly, his voice showing no emotion. "He will stay here or else we'll be forced to lock him away. The Fates have given you a choice, dear brother. And I think, for the sake of your son, _Perseus_," Zeus gritted his teeth, as Perseus was his second favorite's name. "He shall stay here."

"Fine." Poseidon grumbled. The two felt Hermes' presence approaching. Sure enough, in a second, he was there and in his arms was the baby Percy. "Percy." Poseidon muttered as he took the baby from Hermes' arms.

"Let's leave, Hermes. But remember this, Poseidon. You and the boy must be separated. You shall leave at once when the sun rises. Leave no sooner or else we'll be forced to lock him away for eternity."

With that cheerful note, Zeus and Hermes left to their own business.

* * *

The years have gone and passed. True to his word, unfortunately, Poseidon only visited Percy during the council meetings. And as Zeus decreed, Percy and Poseidon never met face to face after the day he was brought there. Like all demigods, Percy has to be separated from his father. Zeus often reminded him.

And so the boy went on with his life without a father.

Percy was taught by Athena during the mornings, much to both their displeasure. Athena, because he was a son of her immortal nemesis, and to Percy, he just simply didn't like to be tamed inside Athena's classroom. Or as he put it, his jail room.

Combat training with Ares was fun, though Percy did stay clear of him when he was raging on. Ares' bloodlust often ended their sessions as Ares begin transforming from human to bear to boar.

And along the way, Percy had made friends. But his best friend of all, was Hermes. The Messenger-god was always visiting him, accompanying him during his lonely nights when he misses his family. The two had a bond toward each other, like brothers. Well, cousins technically. Whenever the two were together, they were inseparable.

Apollo too, was a close friend of Percy's. The sun god had taken a liking to the boy, as he was sure Hermes has too. And this time, the boy was immortal? Sweet! That meant no matter what, he wouldn't lose Percy, unlike all his past lovers who mysteriously turned into either Laurel trees, Hyacinths, Cypress trees, and lately, Dandelion flowers. This time, this one would be the one to stay. And Apollo just intends for Percy to stay with him.

* * *

Luke pressed his back against the wall as a minor god passed through the halls. The others were in Demeter's gardens, playing around. But Luke wasn't. He was here to steal something.

Zeus' lightning bolt.

Taking a couple steps further, Luke managed to steer clear away of Hephaestus' alarms. The god was sneaky, but Luke was sneakier. Quickly walking to Zeus' throne, making sure there was no traps, Luke pulled the Lightning bolt away from it's pedestal. Luke also spied something in the corner of his eyes.

Hades' helm of darkness.

Giving a toothy grin, Luke picked it up, which turned into a ski mask. As Luke trotted away from the Olympian gardens, he heard a sound coming from somewhere.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" He heard somebody shout. Looking to where the voice was from, he saw a tower in the not-too far distance. Luke stopped to think about this. For one instance, he could go and give Kronos the items of power, but another part of him, his Hero part wanted him to go up there and save the person, whoever they may be.

After mumbling a curse, Luke hid the two items away in a bush where he would get back there after he was finished. As Luke ran towards the voice, the tower seemed taller now. Luke estimated that it was about a hundred feet high. Annabeth would have gotten the exact measurements of it and all of that mumbo-jumbo.

There was a small window at the top where the person was shouting for help. Quickly putting on the pair of flying shoes, Luke kicked start and flew up high into the window.

"Help m-" Percy was saying before Luke lost control of the shoes, cursing in his mind as he forgot the shoes were cursed. Quickly taking them off, Luke jumped into the window, and into Percy.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Luke mumbled as he rubbed his sore arms. "Hey kid, are you alright? You were calling for help, am I right?" Luke asked. For the first time, he noticed that the person, who he first assumed was a girl, was a boy in fact. The boy must have been twelve or something because his voice was still high like a girl's.

"Ouch. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Percy growled as he tried to stand up, but fell back down, groaning. "Ouch! My leg!" Percy groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Oh, dude, sorry, are you alright?" Luke asked as he went closer to him.

"Yes I'm alright. My foot just got sprained." Percy said with a scowl. Luke rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when somebody shouted from below.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy hair!" A voice which sounded too familiar shouted.

Luke tensed. He knew that voice. Even if he hadn't heard the person talk to him personally, he knew just exactly who it was.

"Dad?" Luke shouted, poking his head out the window to see his dad, utterly surprised, with his flying sneakers flapping gently.

"Luke?"

* * *

Okay, there were supposed to be more, but I kind of lost the inspiration with it. -_-

Pardon me, but I just lost ALL my muse for these -_-

I dunno if it'll come back, but hopefully it'll be soon T^T

I don't really know why I put this out, oh well. Just for anyone to read and imagine the rest I guess.


End file.
